Reliving Childhood
by xCecilex
Summary: Kyo and Yuki are turned back into children as a type of punishment from Akito. Yuki Ayame bonding, Kyo Shishou bonding. Angst and fluff to come! All characters will make an appearance. Please Review!
1. Chapter One: Changing

**Reliving Childhood**

**Chapter One: Changing**

"What did you do?" Yuki spat at Kyo. Kyo glared back him in surprise.

"Me? What makes you think I did something to get make Akito want to us? I haven't done anything." Yuki turned away from him as they neared the main house.

"Everyone knows you are the one with the temper and are more likely to explode and hurt someone," he replied coolly as they passed through the gates.

"Hey, you stupid rat, I haven't hurt anyone, besides you in a long time so don't be giving me that crap!" Kyo yelled. Yuki remained calm, determined not to let the worthless rat under his skin.

"You have not hurt me in a long either, Kyo, and I don't think know is the best time to yell since I highly doubt that Akito simply wanted us over to talk, and I don't think he would appreciate your yelling. We are almost there," Yuki reminded him.

Kyo wanted to him so badly, to kill him once and for all, but they were only feet away from Akito's chambers where they were going to meet him. "If neither did anything why does he want to see us?" Kyo asked quietly, anger dissolving as they neared Akito. "You don't think he's still upset about the New Year's thing do you?" Yuki simply shrugged while knocking on the door and waiting for Akito to tell them to come in.

They both nervously entered, each trying to figure out what they could have possibly done to anger the head of the Sohma family, and wondering what their punishment would be. They had both received a very hostile letter that morning before leaving for school instructing them to come immediately to the main house.

Akito was standing in the middle of the room with his back to them, hand clasped in front of him. "Yuki, Kyo," he spoke without turning around. "I've been hearing reports that both of you have been thinking about your childhoods recently, is that correct?" He turned around to look at both the teens, his eyes piercing eyes suspicious. "Yuki? Why don't you go first?" A small smile graced Akito's face as he saw Yuki visibly swallow.

"Yes, I suppose I have been thinking about my childhood, but everyone does once in a while," he answered evenly wondering where this was going.

"What about you Kyo? Have you been thinking about your childhood?" Kyo nodded slightly.

"Yea, I guess, but I went to visit Shishou and they started telling stories about me, and it just got me thinking." Akito nodded, eyes lighting up.

"How would you like to be able to relive your childhood? Everyone always wants to return to their youth, but unfortunately, this procedure does not work on everyone. Had you all wondered why I asked Hatori to give you both a physical and no other members were required to have one?" Both boys nodded. "That physical was to determine if this procedure could be done successfully on you. Obviously, those results were positive, and that is why I have asked you here. Hatori," Akito called once again turning away from them.

Yuki and Kyo dared a glance at each other. Return to their childhoods? Did that mean Akito was somehow going to make them little again?

Hatori emerged from somewhere in the room. Yuki and Kyo both saw his doctor bag in his hand. Akito turned back to them. "This will be any other shot that you have gotten, and if you resist I will make sure that your second childhood will be much worse than your first." He locked grazes with both of them as Hatori tied a plastic bandage around Kyo's arm and instructed him to make a fist.

Kyo looked down at the doctor, mind reeling. This shot was going to make him little and he just had to take it, or face Akito's violent wrath. He locked gazes with Hatori and saw the slightly apologetic look in the older man's eyes. He didn't flinch as the needle went in, but almost cried out at the medicine went in. This wasn't like any of the other shots we had gotten! This one made his whole body feel as if it was on fire, as if someone was literally burning his skin. He forced himself not to cry out, clenching his jaw as Hatori moved to Yuki.

"You will be in pain for a few minutes while the medicine goes through your bloodstream and your body changes, but it will only be for a few minutes." Even as Akito spoke this Kyo could feel his body shrinking in on itself. He could feel, almost hear, his bones grating against each other, muscles rapidly shrinking.

But Akito was right. The agonizing, almost unbearable pain was over in a few minutes, but Kyo still found that there were tears on his face and every fiber of his being ached. He hastily wiped his tears away, but they were rapidly replaced by more. He turned away thinking, I can't let that stupid rat see me. He did glance at Yuki before turning and was slightly relieved to see tears on the other child's face.

"Shigure and the others have been notified that I was planning on doing this. Shishou has been notified, Kyo, and Ayame has been to, Yuki. They will both be moving into Shigure's house with you. Hatori did you bring the clothes." Kyo felt clothes being put into his hands and it was only then that he realized his shirt was hanging off his shoulders, almost falling off, the hem hitting his legs below the knees. He looked over at Yuki again and saw the same. He sniffled and wiped at his face before turning his attention to the clothes in his hands. "Hatori, you help Kyo get dressed, and I will help Yuki." Kyo allowed Hatori to help dress him while Akito knelt in front on Yuki.

Akito quickly stripped Yuki of his shirt leaving the child naked. Yuki tried desperately to cover himself, but Akito grabbed his hands and locked gazes with the child. "Do you like being a child again, Yuki? At the perfect age to. Your memory of that room should be raw and fresh, should it not? I do believe this was the age when I confined you to it," he whispered harshly. He was simply handing the child the clothes, waiting until he got on item on, and then handing him the next.

Yuki quickly put on what Akito handed him, wanting nothing more than to get out of the house. Even seeing Ayame would be a relief after this. Of course the memory of the room was fresh. He felt like he had just been released and wanted nothing more than to crawl into a ball with his hands over his face. Why in the world was Akito doing this? What had he done to deserve being turned little again, forced to relive his memories in new clarity.

"Your parents didn't want you," Akito continued. "I even offered to pay them to take care of you once I turned you back into a child, but they wanted nothing to do with you. They even asked me to never mention you to them again. How does that make you feel?" More tears rolled down Yuki's cheeks, and one rolled off his face and hit the floor. Yuki pulled on the jeans Akito handed him leaving them unbuttoned and unzipped since he couldn't do it in his new small body. Akito smiled evilly at him. "Are you not even able to zip your own pants? I never would have you ever be this weak, even as a child or this spoiled." Akito quickly zipped the pants, ignoring Yuki's sob as he caught some of the child's skin. Yuki desperately wiped at his face, trying to hide, scared beyond belief. Oh, how he wanted to get out of here. If he stayed much longer Akito would hurt him more. He flinched as Akito grabbed his arms and thrust them into the air. He felt a soft shirt being pulled over his head and over his torso. Akito finally stood and looked over at Hatori who had been waiting for him to finish.

"I apologize for taking so long, but young Yuki here just wouldn't cooperate." Without warning, Akito hit Yuki across the face as hard he could sending the child flying. Yuki cried out in pain as he skidded across the floor, back exploding in pain. "Take them to Shigure's. I no longer wish to have them in my presence, and do not carry Yuki by any mean. He deserves the pain he is in, physically and emotionally."

Yuki stood up quickly thought his back screamed in protest. He immediately followed Hatori out of the room, still sobbing, trying to breathe normally. They quickly exited the main house. Once outside Hatori stopped them and bent down to Yuki. Yuki immediately tried to hide his face, and flinched, utter fear still gripping him. Hatori gently pulled Yuki's hands down to his side. "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. Does anything hurt beside your face?" he asked gently, trying to soothe the distraught child. Yuki nodded and began to tug desperately at the zipper on his pants.

Hatori gently unzipped them as he saw the problem. Yuki calmed down slightly as that problem was solved, relieving much of his pain. He once again his face, trying to hide, ashamed that he was letting that stupid cat see him cry. Why was he so weak and pathetic that he couldn't even handle a little pain, or simply memories? It was in the past; it shouldn't be able to hurt him now. If he wasn't so pathetic and useless the memories wouldn't haunt him like they did, and he wouldn't be sobbing his heart out.

He flinched as Hatori put some cream on the skin that had been caught in the zipper that stung. "You should be glad that it missed your groin; if it hadn't you would much more excruciating pain." He carefully re-zipped the child's pants, while continuing to examine him. There was already a bruise forming on his cheeks where Akito had hit him. Hatori fished out another tube of cream, and began to coax the child to remove his hands from his face. "Yuki, it's okay, no one is going to hurt you. I'm just going to put this cream on your face to help it stop hurting. There's already a bruise forming and this will make it feel better. This one sting like the other did, okay? I just need you to lower your arms." Yuki continued to sob, thoughts of how pathetic and useless he was running around in his brain.

"_Your parents didn't want you. I offered to pay them… they asked me to never mention you to them again."_

Not only was he useless, pathetic, and weak he was also unloved, but he couldn't blame his parents. Why would someone want someone as useless as him? He felt Hatori's hands on his arms. He reluctantly lowered his arms and allowed the man to rub the cream on his face. Hatori had told the truth; it didn't sting at all, and he could feel the pain leaving his face. Once that was down, Yuki managed to force himself to breathe and to stop sobbing. He knew that if he didn't he would probably end up having an asthma attack because of his bronchial tubes, and that would only result in him getting another shot.

Hatori looked sadly on at the child standing in front of him. Why had Akito chose to torture them like this? He knew how horrible their childhoods had been, he had been a big part of why they had been so horrible, especially in Yuki's case. He knew Akito had purposefully zipped part of the child's skin in the zipper, but was grateful that it had least missed the most tender part of the child's body. He waited a few minutes for Yuki to calm down some more before they began walking. He would feel Kyo at his back, gently pressing up against him.

He had never been practically close to either of them, but this was making him want to carry both of them despite Akito's instructions, especially Yuki. He doubted the child would be able to go very fast with his problem with his bronchial tubes, but they were still to close to the main house for him to risk carrying the child. "Come on, Yuki. We'll have to walk a little further before I can carry you, okay?" he spoke gently. Yuki nodded and wiped the last of his tears away. "Hold my hands, both of you. We're going to have to cross the street, and I don't want either of you to get lost.

Each child obediently latched into each of his hands as they crossed the street. Hatori paused after a couple of blocks and scooped Yuki into his arms. He balanced the child on his hip, his bag hanging in the crook of his arm, his other hand holding Kyo's.

Yuki buried his face in the crook of Hatori's neck, grateful for any place he could hide, still ashamed for crying like he had. He closed his eyes as exhaustion began to take hold. He was almost asleep when he heard a door open and felt the sun slid away. He could hear people's voices, but didn't bother trying to figure out who they were. He heard Kyo's footsteps as he ran to someone, presumably Shishou. Yuki was about to ask if he could go to his room now, but felt someone's hand under his arms. He immediately started to struggle, instantly thinking someone was going to take him back to the main house and put him in that dark room. He kicked and punched as hard as he could, tears once again streaming down his cheeks, but the person wouldn't let him go. Finally, after several minutes of sheer terror and struggle, a familiar voice reached his ears.

"Yuki, calm down, it's okay; it's just me, Ayame. I'm not going to hurt you, or take you to the main house. Calm down, it's okay." Yuki abruptly stopped struggling looking at his older brother in surprise. He was shocked to see the genuine concern in his brother's eyes and something else- what was it? Pity? He didn't care. All he wanted to do was hide and sleep. He buried his face in the crook of his brother's neck as Ayame pulled him close, startled to see how upset the child. It only took a few minutes for Yuki to fall asleep, feeling somewhat safer in the familiar smells of home.

**Author's Note: **Does anyone know how old Yuki was when Akito put him in that room? I'm thinking about five just because I knew he was little, and I like the age five. You can't tell by this chapter, but Kyo is actually my favorite character, and not Yuki. It just ended up being a Yuki centered chapter, and long. This is longest first chapter I've written on anything. Lol. I know this was very angsty, and I have a feeling the chapters will be like this, but I will have some cute chapters to so don't worry. Angst just comes a little more naturally than fluff does, but fluff comes easy to.

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Honestly, I have no clue why Akito decided to make them little. I don't usually have any idea why any of the characters do what they do when I write. Lol. I have no plans for this and will only continue if you review. I will send the chapters to Paranoid Stalker Loves Slash if he/she wants me to.

Also, if you like Juvenile Orion, please read my fic, Little Tsukasa, and review.

Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter Two: Adjusting

**Chapter Two: Adjusting **

Kyo ran to Shishou as they entered the house and immediately buried his head in the man's chest, mind reeling and emotions jumbled. Akito had scared him to death, even more so in small form, and seeing Yuki burst into tears hadn't helped. He idly wondered what had happened to make his arch enemy so scared, but that thought was erased as his mother came into his mind.

Some part of his brain was telling him that her death had happened years ago, but a bigger, stronger part was telling him that it was very recent, possibly only a weak ago. That was another problem he was having; he couldn't stand arguing with himself, each part of his brain fighting for power. And he really didn't want to be reminded of his mother's death.

It was his fault that she had died; everyone said so. They all said that the little monster had killed her. She had always been so terrified that his beads would slip and his true form would be revealed. But she had loved him. She had told him that everyday, yet she had still been scared of him.

He hadn't realized it then, and part of him still didn't, that his mother had actually been terrified by him. That she wasn't the completely loving mother that he had believed her to be.

Tears pricked at his eyes as the hurt came back full force, every snide comment ever made about him, or his mother, coming back to mind in new clarity. Everyone hated him and with good reason. Why shouldn't they? He was a monster. He could barely hug anyone without transforming. Why would anyone in their right mind want to take care of him?

That had to be what was wrong with Shishou. He was insane. Why else would he be letting him hang on so tight now? Why would he have offered to take him? He was out of mind. Kyo couldn't hold back his tears as this realization came to mind. Since he was insane, he would have to be taken to the hospital and kept there.

But that also meant that Shigure was insane to. Shigure had even let him stay in his house. That was almost as bad as Shishou becoming so close to him. He had to call someone, some older member of the zodiac, and tell them about Shishou and Shigure being insane. Maybe they could be cured so they could take care of other people. That would better for them, for him to simply be erased from their minds.

He could call Hatori. Hatori could erase mind if it was needed, and Kyo was certain it was needed now. Shigure and Shishou had to be cured no matter how much it hurt him. And it was going to hurt. As much as Shigure annoyed him sometimes, he still cared about him, and the man had allowed him to stay in his house. It didn't matter that they were both cursed by the zodiac. Shigure still needed to be cured.

It was going to be worse with Shishou. Even though he was now small again, he still had retained all of him memories. He could remember everything he and Shishou had done together, all the laughter they had shared, all the times Shishou had calmed his fears, and all the times when Shishou had taken care of him when he was sick. He felt like Shishou was his dad, and really he wanted Shishou to take on the title of being his dad, but he knew that was selfish of him. He couldn't ask Shishou to take on that burden as much as he wanted it. Maybe once his memory was erased and he was free of him, Shishou could meet a woman and maybe get married. Maybe they could get married and have children of their own.

_But I don't want him to get married_, Kyo thought sadly with big tears streaming down his cheeks and wetting Shishou's shirt. _I don't want him to have kids, and I want him to be my dad._

**_You can't have everything you want_,** one part of his brain whispered. **_Sometimes you have to sacrifice the things you want so those that you care about will be happy._**

Kyo closed his eyes tightly and plugged his ears, hoping that would put an end to the argument he was having with himself. Why did all this have to be so complicated? Why hadn't he been able to have a normal life with two parents who loved him, no Akito, and no stupid curse? Why had he been chosen to be cursed and everyone else normal? Why had he been picked out to have a miserable life, and why couldn't he stop answering himself!

He couldn't hold back the sobs anymore overwhelmed by all that happened, exhausted emotionally and physically.

Shishou had been noticing something changing in Kyo for the past few minutes, reminding him of the darkness the whole Sohma main house reeked of. Why had happened to make this come back? Kyo had been doing so well and was finally opening up to him, and to Tohru. Had Akito heard this and was determined to make the child's life miserable?

He drew the child up higher on his lap, allowing Kyo's head to rest on his shoulder as the child began crying. Shishou began rubbing his back, something that had always calmed him in the past. He waited a few minutes to see if that helped any, but it didn't, and he could sense the darkness growing every second.

He guessed Kyo's age to be about four, or five. _Of course_, he scolded himself mentally; _he's around the age his mother died_! _No wonder I can sense darkness. He's probably remembering everything everyone said about his mother death being his fault, and he can probably feel the pain of losing her much more clearly now. _

He held the child tighter while beginning to speak quietly into the child's ear. "Your mother's death was not your fault, no matter what anyone says. You did not kill her. She loved you very much no matter what you think."

Kyo heard this and mulled it over in his brain. Shishou was trying to make him feel better, another sign that he wasn't right in the head. Kyo began shaking his head, feeling as if his heart was breaking. Why did he always cause everyone so much pain? Why couldn't he just be normal and have people love him? Why were the only people who really seemed to care about him insane? Why did he have to be such a monster?

Able to no longer stay in Shishou's warm arms, knowing that every second he stayed there he was causing Shishou pain; he thrust himself out of the man's arms and ran in the direction of his room. He didn't get very far as Shishou's arms shot you and caught him around the waist.

"No," Kyo almost screamed. "No, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, but please don't hurt me. Please, just let me go. I'll get Hatori so he can come and fix you! I didn't mean to hurt you! Please, just let me go! Please," he sobbed as he was drawn back to Shishou's chest, almost hyperventilating, terrified that Shishou had come to his senses and was going to punish him for killing his mother and being a monster. He shook his head violently as the teenage and child part of his brain began arguing again. He tried to push away from Shishou, to run to his room, but couldn't.

Why wouldn't the voices in his head stop? Why in the world was he arguing with himself?

**_Because I'm insane_**, some part of his brain answered. **_Not everyone else; I am. I made them insane and am now insane myself._**

_I'm not insane, and I didn't make anyone insane. Shishou loves me like a son. He's treated me like one, why-_

_**He doesn't love me. He only acts like he does because he's insane, and I made him that way.**_

_No, I didn't. I didn't make anyone insane, I didn't kill my mother, and I'm not a monster._

**_You're wrong though. I am a monster, and I did kill my mother. I deserve to die. I deserve to have every limb of my body slowly sawed off with a dull blade-_**

"STOP!" Kyo screamed suddenly the voices in his head to much. "STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!"

Kyo simply sobbed, helpless to do anything else. He focused on the sounds in the room, Shishou's breathing next to his ear, and the murmured, quiet voices of Shigure and Ayame. It took him several minutes to realize that Hatori hadn't left and was now kneeling to next him, talking to Shishou. Kyo shook his head again, mind still in turmoil, but as he waited a few minutes he realized the voices in his head had stopped. He continued to sob though, unable to stop now, as his body went limp against Shishou.

Shishou looked at Hatori worriedly. "What could the side affects of that shot be?" Hatori frowned slightly.

"One of them was hearing voices. That would be my guess as to why he suddenly screamed 'Stop' without any of us doing anything. Of course, I'll need to ask him, but he doesn't seem to be sobbing anymore."

"He's also completely limp. Is that a good thing?" Hatori shrugged.

"Possibly. It may mean that screaming made the voices stop, or he's simply given up on trying. Physically they were both fine for this, but I was very worried about what it would to do them. It was engineered to turn them back into whatever age that their most trying experience was, as Akito so eloquently put it. Kyo?" the doctor asked gently. "Could you look at me please? I need to ask you a few questions."

He saw the child shudder and could hear him draw in a deep breath before turning to look at him. His eyes were red and puffy, exhaustion showing on every inch of his face. "Are there voices in your head?" he asked kindly keeping his gaze locked with Kyo's. The child shook his head.

"There were, but they stopped. It was like I was arguing with myself, wondering if I had made everyone insane because Shishou was taking care of me, and Shigure had let me live in his house. I'm the cat, a monster, and no one should be willing to take care of him because of my true form. I thought that you all had to be insane to take care of me, and I caused it, and I caused my mom to die. I wanted to get away so I wouldn't cause anyone anymore pain. If you erased their memories than they could live a happy life and Shishou might be able to get married and have children." It was obvious that the child hadn't meant to say that by the surprised look on his face.

Hatori had known that this was going to be hard on both the teens, but he had never realized how insecure Kyo really was. He looked at Shishou and saw the same surprise he knew was on his own face.

Shishou tightened his arms around the child and kissed his forehead. "You are not a monster, and Shigure and I are not insane for any reason and especially not for taking care of you. I love you very much Kyo even though I don't think I've actually said that to you, but I love you with all my heart. I do not wish to get married, and I already have a child: you. I know biologically, or even legally, that you aren't my son, but in my heart you are my son. Since you very little, I have thought of you this way. You did not cause your mother's death like I said earlier. In no way are you responsible for her death no matter what anyone says, understand?" Kyo was looking hesitantly up at him, unsure if he believed him. Kyo bit down on his bottom lip, thinking.

If Shishou was telling the truth then much of his problems were solved, but how did he know Shishou wasn't insane?

Shishou looked to Hatori for help. Hatori frowned. "Kyo, you trust my word as a doctor, don't you? If I told you that you, or someone else was sick, you would believe me wouldn't you?" Kyo nodded wondering what Hatori's point was. "As a doctor I can say with certainty that Shigure and Shishou are not insane. I know the signs of insanity, and they have none of them." The child seemed to consider this, one hand gently gripping Shishou's shirt. "Do you believe me?" The adults could almost see the battle he was having in his head, and after a couple of minutes, he nodded slowly. Shishou released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"You don't think I'm insane now?" Kyo shook his head tiredly. "And, Kyo," he continued gently, "you are not a monster. You can not help the form that you take, but it does not make you a monster. What makes someone a monster is their actions, not what they look like. It matters what is on the inside. A monster is someone who will kill relentlessly and without thinking, enjoying the killing, and takes satisfaction in human suffering. If I started crying would you be upset?" Kyo was surprised at the question, but nodded. "That's the difference between you and a monster. You care and a monster wouldn't. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Kyo thought about this before answering. If Shishou was telling the truth then he really wasn't a monster. And he certainly did not want to see Shishou crying, or almost anyone for that matter. Kyo understood what he was saying, but still wasn't sure if he completely believed him. He nodded his head, and curled closer to the man, exhaustion about to overcome him. "Can I go to sleep?" he mumbled, eyes already closed and drifting. He managed to hear Shishou say yes before falling deeply asleep.

Shishou looked down at his surrogate son and sighed. "Is he going to be okay?" Hatori had taken a seat at the table sensing that both Shishou and Ayame had questions they wanted answered.

"I believe they both will be fine, but it is going to be hard work. They've both had such terrible childhoods and, like I said earlier, this was designed to return them to the age they were when the most terrible thing happened to them. They thing they were most upset by. We know what was bothering Kyo and he'll be easier to deal with since he still remembers the bond he shares with Shishou and is reluctantly accepting help. Yuki, on the other hand, is going to be much harder. After his trip to that room's of Akito's he stopped talking for a while, just like Kisa, and he's probably going to be the same now. And then we have to take into consideration how he feels about Ayame. Does he still hate you?" Hatori remarked idly, giving his long time friend a piercing stare. Ayame sighed dramatically as he sat down with Yuki still sleeping in his arms.

"I'm afraid so, Tori, but I'm sure we will be able to declare out brotherly bond!" he said to loudly, making Yuki stir. Hatori sighed.

"I knew he couldn't be mature for very long." Ayame heard this and smiled widely.

"Of course, I can't. It's not in my nature. I was surprised to see him so upset and scared. Am I supposed to be his guardian, or something why he's little? This is such the perfect chance to deepen our brotherly bond," he said again almost bouncing up and down at the prospect of finally having Yuki accept him. Hatori sighed again at Ayame's behavior.

"I'm not sure what role you are supposed to play. Akito's being very secretive about all this. Ayame, don't you think you should go put him in his room before you become too loud and wake him up? I don't think he's going to go back to sleep very soon if he's woken up, and he really needs his rest. They both do," he said turning to Shishou. "There are going to be physical side effects, obviously, but there can also be severe psychological side effects. Kyo was hearing voices in his head, and in some cases, it did cause temporary insanity." Shishou and Ayame both looked up at this, and Shigure stuck his head in.

"Temporary insanity? Should they have really been given this then?" Hatori shook his head.

"No, they shouldn't have, but any of the side effects will occur within the first eight hours, and I'm hoping that they'll both sleep through it all. They're exhausted mentally and physically and should sleep at least eight hours, but they could wake up earlier. I'm going to stay here in case they do wake up."

"What happens if they do wake up before the eight hours are up?" Ayame asked, still containing his excitement at the prospect of finally being able to deepen his bond with Yuki. Hatori shrugged.

"A number of things could, but whatever it is, it won't be pleasant. I'm more concerned about what this will do to Yuki's mind more than I am Kyo's. Kyo shouldn't have anymore psychological side effects. There is usually only one and no more, but Yuki's mind could be damaged permanently if he wakes before four. I do have some sleeping pills I could give him if I had to, but I would prefer not to. We should all be as quiet as possible until then." The three men nodded.

Ayame and Shishou carefully stood up and headed towards the children's room to tuck them into bed. Neither said a word to the other. Shishou gently laid Kyo down in his bed that suddenly looked to huge for his small body. He pulled the covers up and around his chin, tucking him in tightly. He passed a hand through the child's hair, kissed his forehead, and then left the room.

Ayame didn't leave Yuki quiet as quick, wondering what in the world Akito had done to terrify the child so bad, and what part he played in Yuki's problems.


	3. Chapter Three: Eight Hours Later

**Author's Note: HELP ME!** Okay, I need your opinions on something. If you've read the 9th one there was a scene in it with Yuki in Tohru's room helping her study. There was a hat behind her, and she questioned her about it. I know the hat, Yuki's is mentioned in another book, but I only have the 5th,8th, and 9th and I don't remember what happened. Should Yuki tell her that the hat is his? Also, I have some theories about why he won't call her Tohru, keeps calling her Honda-san. Also, what does Kyo does for showers/baths? Water makes him tired; does that apply to baths as well? I've only thought of this stuff recently. Please reply in a review, or email me. My email is in my profile.

Thanks for all the reviews! I wish I could reply to each individually, but my internet does not like me a whole lot, and I don't the reviews saves so I wouldn't have time to write a reply for reach one. By the way, I have the Author Alert thingy, so you can add me however you do it with the new systems to get alerts when I update. Anyway, on with the story!

**Chapter Three: Eight Hours Later**

The next eight hours were very stressful on them all. Both children almost woke up when a glass broke, but they both slept on. Ayame and Shishou had left their posts beside the children's beds and were now back in the dining area sitting at the table. Both Shishou and Ayame seemed to be on pins and needles. "At least there's only another half hour left," Shigure commented hoping to cheer Ayame up who looked like he was to loose it. "Aaya, how's Yuki? He's still asleep right? You look really stressed out," he said for once serious in his life, concern lacing his voice. Aaya nodded tiredly.

"Yes, he's sleeping somehow. He keep tossing and turning making me think he's going to wake up every time he moves, moaning and groaning in his sleep. That couldn't give him brain damage could it?" Hatori shook his head.

"No, it won't. I didn't say they wouldn't have side effects. I just said it would be better for them both to sleep through it. Did I not mention that to you?" he remarked idly, sipping at his tea.

"You left that out on purpose, didn't you? You're so mean." Aaya huffed and drank his tea, shooting Hatori glares.

"Maybe it will help you realize that if you acted serious once in a while, Yuki would take you more seriously. Even though you mean everything you say, when say it the way you do it looses some of the meaning, and I know it drives Yuki crazy. If you really want to deepen your brotherly bond, like you're always saying, talk to him like a normal person, not um… like yourself." Aaya seemed to consider this. He was about to answer, but the door opened and Tohru walked in with Uo-chan and Hana-chan right behind her.

"Oh, hello everyone. I didn't know everyone was going to be here. Hana-chan and Uo-chan walked me home since Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun never showed up. Are they okay?" Hana and Uo were looking at them all suspiciously, wondering who these new occupants were in their best friend's current place of residence, and if they were suitable enough to leave their best friend with.

"Tohru, call us if you need anything, or if anything happens, okay?" Tohru smiled at them and nodded as they left. Tohru asked them all if they were doing well before getting back to her main question.

"It depends on your definition of okay," Shigure answered. "They're umm… well they're different than you remember. Tohru frowned. How could they be different? "Akito decided to punish them I guess," Shigure continued, "or test something on them, I don't know, but they are both now small children. Kyo-kun is…" he looked to the others for help.

"I think he's five. He was about that age when his mother died, and I think Yuki's six?" Shishou looked to Hatori. The doctor nodded. Tohru was gaping at them.

"Th- th- they're little?" All four men nodded. "Oh, so they're here? Are they sleeping?" She asked still trying to get her mind around the fact her two house mates were now small children.

"Shishou and Ayame are going to be moving in with us for a little while until Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun are back to their normal selves," Shigure answered again. "We have to make sure that they sleep until four. Until then we all have to be really quiet." Tohru nodded understandably, still trying to grasp the fact that Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun were little.

"What happens if they wake up before four?" Tohru ask as she sat down at the table. The men looked at each other. Hatori then explained more about what had been done to the boys, and all the possible side effects. The explanation, along with Tohru's questions, took almost the rest of the half hour. Once he was finished it was five till four.

"Do want us to let them sleep, or wake them up?" Ayame asked, stretching as he stood up.

"Wake them up, please. I want to give them an examination before I leave to make sure they're okay." Ayame and Shishou nodded the latter standing up also.

"Good," Aaya sighed, "it will give me more time to get to know my little brother and for us to learn new things about each other," he said back to his normal self. "Isn't it so exciting?" Hatori sadly shook his head. Ayame had obviously not listened to a thing he had said earlier about needing to be serious with Yuki at the moment.

Ayame opened the door to Yuki's room, and frowned looking at the bed. Yuki wasn't in it. He was on the floor, curled into a ball with the covers bunched up around him. Aaya looked the clock and sighed, one past four, time to wake him up. He bent down on the floor and gently shook his shoulder. Yuki's eyes immediately popped open, full of fear and terror. He quickly scuttled away from his older brother, breathing heavily. Ayame was surprised at this. Why had he done to scare the child? Yuki was trembling, tears in his eyes. "Its okay, Yuki," he said gently deciding that his normal demeanor would not be the best way to go about this. "I'm not going to hurt you." He tried to come forward again, but Yuki scooted farther back, tears now leaking out of his eyes.

Aaya sighed. This was obviously going to be harder than he thought. The child was now against the wall, knees pulled up to his chest with his arms around his legs, and his face buried in his arms. Ayame sat down Indian style trying to think what to do. Yuki was going to freak out if he tried to get any nearer so he obviously had to get the child to come to him, but how?

He heard Yuki whimper as the child laid down on the floor curling into a ball again. Ayame, an idea popping into his had, laid down on his stomach on the floor so that his face was level with Yuki's. "Yuki?" he spoke quietly, trying to get a reaction from the child. He got a reaction, but not that one he was hoping for. The child whimpered again, and seemed to curl into a tighter ball. "Its okay, Yuki, I'm not going to hurt you. I won't even look at you if you don't want me to, okay?" This finally had a positive reaction. Yuki very slowly raised his head just enough to peek at his older brother through his arms. Ayame could only see his eyes, but it was better than just the top of his head. He smiled warmly at the scared child. He could still see the raw terror in the child's eyes, but at least he was looking at him.

"See? I can't reach you? Here are my hands," he lifted his chin off his hands and waved them at Yuki, "and I'm going to put them at my sides okay?" He placed his hands behind him awkwardly and rested his chin on the floor. "Do you feel safer now?" He kept his voice quiet, gentle so he wouldn't scare the child. He had saw some of the fear in the child's eyes fade, just a little of it. Yuki gave a very small almost undetectable nod in answer to the man's question.

Ayame was very slowly scooting forward, not enough for Yuki to notice anytime soon. He was still curled into a ball, but had lifted his head a little more and was now peering at his brother curiously. "You know who I am, don't you?" Ayame stopped his slow, meticulous crawl forward to stare at his younger brother. What if he didn't remember him for some reason despite what had happened earlier? Yuki bobbed his head up and down, lifting it a little more. Ayame smiled at the child again, and began crawling forward again. The child looked away from him, staring off into space. Ayame took his chance and crawled forward a couple of inches. If he stretched his arms out in front of his he could easily pick the child up to take him to Hatori.

"Yuki?" The child looked back at him. "I'm going to put my arms back out in front in okay? The floor's starting to hurt my chin." Yuki pulled his head back farther down, but nodded anyway. _At least that's some progress_, he thought. He simply laid there looking at Yuki waiting for him to do something. Some of the fear that had left the child's eyes came back as Ayame hands went back in front him. _Okay, so he's scared of hands?_

After a few minutes Yuki had lifted his head out again, completely this time, and was now laying on his side with his knees drawn up, arms loose around them. He was beginning to trust his brother, but still didn't know if he was going to get taken back to the main house. He shuddered as he thought about that.

"Are you cold? I can get you some covers, or simply fix those that are twisted around you if you want," Ayame offered, inching forward again, as the child shuddered. Yuki shook his had no, but Ayame had no idea what he was answering no to. "Are you hungry?" He waited for Yuki to do something, but he didn't. He seemed like he was considering the question, but didn't move. "Tohru would probably be willing to make you something, if you would prefer that." Again he seemed to consider it, but still didn't move. Aaya sighed, at a lost of what to do. Deciding there was nothing else to do but get Hatori he stood up to leave, but heard Yuki whimper. He turned sharply to see that he had uncurled himself and was sitting up.

Yuki looked at him thinking_, please don't leave. I don't want to be alone. I don't want_ _you to touch me, but I don't want to be alone_. The child could feel tears forming in his eyes, desperate to keep human contact. Part of him felt like he shouldn't be getting upset about this, but a bigger, stronger overruled it as he started crying again.

Ayame looked at the six year old confusedly. He wouldn't talk to him, wouldn't let him touch him, but he was going to cry because he was going to leave the room? He suppressed a sighed and went back to where the child was, this time sitting down. "Do you want me to leave?" Yuki immediately shook his head, tears slowing some, but still made no move over to let Ayame touch him. "Do you want me to stay?" Yuki nodded his head again, but still didn't move toward his older brother. "Do you want to come with me? Hatori's here and he needs to make sure you're okay before going back to the main house." Ayame immediately realize he had made a mistake in saying that.

As he said the main house, the raw fear returned to the child's eyes and he began shaking his head. _No, no, no, I can't go back. I can't. I can't go back to that room. _

Ayame, realizing his mistake, quickly said, "You're not going back to the main house. You don't have to ever go back there, okay? No one is going to send you back there, okay? You don't ever have to go back there, I promise." Yuki didn't seem to believe him, still shaking his head lightly. Ayame was about to pull out his hair with frustration. He understood that the child had been through a lot and was currently experiencing the worst time in his life, but if he would only talk, or let him pick him up. He knew just simply picking the child up wouldn't solve anything, but as the minutes passed and Yuki's sobs increased, he began breathing heavily, too heavily.

"Yuki, I'm going to pick you up, okay? You're breathing to heavy, and you need to calm down. Everything's going to be fine, I promise." He gently scooped the child into his arms, murmuring what he hoped were words of comfort to the distressed child.

Yuki trembled in his brother's arms; mind once again in turmoil, scared at the sudden human contact, someone holding him. After a few minutes of nothing happening but his back being rubbed, and Ayame trying to tell him something, he gradually calmed down as his brother's words reached his ears.

"It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you, no one if going to hurt you. No one if going to take you back the main house, you never have to go back there. Everything is going to fine."

He wanted to believe those words, but didn't know if he could. Even if it was a lie, it felt nice to be told that everything would fine, that it would all turn out okay. Yuki, sensing that Ayame was telling the truth, that he wasn't going to be sent back to the main house anytime soon, relaxed in his arms. Ayame smiled, relieved as he felt the tension leave Yuki's small body. "Can I take you to Hatori now so he can examine you?" Yuki nodded again sitting up straighter in his arms.

Hatori, Shishou and Kyo were still sitting at the table, talking when the pair entered. Hatori looked up and smiled at them, noting Yuki's wet cheeks and red eyes. Ayame set Yuki down beside Hatori and placed himself beside Yuki with Shishou and Kyo across from them. Kyo's eyes looked a little puffy, and he was holding his arm. Shishou was gently rubbing a spot on the child's upper arm. Ayame wondered if Hatori had given him a shot. He turned his attention to Yuki as the child whimpered. Hatori was swabbing the child's upper arm. Yuki unconsciously scooted closer to Ayame as Hatori brought the shot out. "It's an immunization," he said to Ayame's questioning look. "Are you ready?" he asked the child gently Yuki shook his head quickly. Hatori sighed. Aaya smiled at his friend's frustration. "Is it going to take a long time to get ready?" Yuki shook his head again. "Hurry up then," the doctor replied heavily. "It's only going to hurt a few seconds, I promise.

"How come you let him get ready and you just jabbed me?" Kyo spoke up angrily.

"Because you never would have been ready, Kyo," Shishou answered. "You simply didn't want the shot and weren't ever going to be ready. Yuki's loosening the muscles in his arms so it won't hurt so much. You were planning on jumping up and running away." The child pouted at him, huffed, crossed his arms, and scowled at the table knowing his surrogate father was right, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Shishou chuckled lightly at his behavior, but said nothing.

"Are you ready now?" Hatori asked again. Yuki gave a small nod. Ayame gently took the child's hand remembering something his parents had done with him when he had been a child and had to get shots.

"Just squeeze as hard as it hurts, okay?" Yuki nodded again as Hatori pierced his skin with needle. Yuki flinched slightly, but didn't squeeze Ayame's hand until the medicine started going in, and then he squeezed, **_hard._** Ayame's eyes widened slightly at how strong the six year old was. In a few seconds it was over, and Hatori was packing his things away. Yuki had tears on his cheeks, and Aaya's hand was now stinging where Yuki had squeezed it so hard.

"They're as healthy as they can be at least physically. You're both just going to help them through the mental part. Aaya, do you remember what I told you earlier? About how to really help Yuki, and about the way you act?" Ayame sighed dramatically.

"Of course I remember, Tori, and I think you are right at some point, but that doesn't mean I have to act like that all the time. Just go and have fun," he smiled widely at his lifetime friend, waving him off dramatically.

Hatori left leaving the two small children and their current guardians at the table.


	4. Chapter Four: Cat, Rat, and Dog

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all the reviews! I especially loved the long ones. I'm updating so quickly because I'm leaving for camp on Sunday and will not be back until late Friday. So there WILL BE NO UPDATE JUNE 12TH- JUNE 18TH. You probably won't get an update until the 20th, the following Monday. I don't usually write on the weekends anyway, and I'll be tired after coming back from camp.Thanks for answering my questions, there won't be any pairing for obvious reasons, but if there was a pairing it would Tohru and Kyo, because Kyo is my favorite character. lol.

I am going to update Little Tsukasa today, as long my internet connects, for anyone who is reading that.

Thanks again for all the reviews!

**Chapter Four: Cat, Rat, and Dog**

Shishou was keeping a close eye on Kyo as he played Rich Man Poor Man with Tohru a few feet away. He didn't really think anything would happen to the child with him right there, at least not physically, but knew that the child's insecurities and worries could be set off by the smallest thing. He smiled as Kyo laughed at something Tohru said. _At least it's not as bad as it was the first time around_, he thought. But there shouldn't have been this second time.

He was furious that Akito had been able to get Kyo and hurt him. He, Shishou, should have been there and stopped Akito from giving the child the shot. He didn't need to go through all this pain again, especially with his recent conversation with the child's father. What if he suddenly decided to show up and tried to take Kyo back the main house and put him in the deep, dark room early? Had that been why Akito had given him the shot? He would be easier to obtain in this smaller form? How long was it going to last?

He shook his head and tried to focus on something else. He didn't need to worry about that. He would cross that bridge when it came. He contented himself with watching Kyo, glad that part of this teenage self had remained, showing some of the growth that had happened over the years.

Kyo was having a splendid time paying the card game with Tohru even though he was loosing badly. He glanced over at the table where Shishou was seating along with Ayame and Yuki. He scowled as he looked at his cousins. Ayame was annoying, but he could deal with that, but he hated being in the same place as that infernal rat. Thankfully, he hadn't said a word yet. He hadn't said anything to anyone actually. The only noise Kyo had heard him make was when he had begun sobbing earlier in the day.

The child frowned. Why hadn't he said anything yet? The shot sent them back to the time when the worst thing had happened to them. He remembered that Yuki's parents had sold him. Maybe that was it, but would that make him stop talking? His frown disappeared as realization struck. There was that time when Akito had put him in that room. That had to be it. He remembered Yuki had stopped talking after that so that had to be it.

"Kyo-kun?" He looked up as Tohru said his name, startled. "Are you okay? You were frowning."

"I'm fine. I was just trying to remember why Yuki wasn't talking, and then I remembered," he said laying down a card. Tohru glanced over at the table where Yuki was coloring while Ayame and Shishou were talking. Ayame seemed to be telling some story about something he had done while in school.

"He hasn't said anything, has he?" Kyo shook his head, and scowled lightly. Tohru caught onto this and couldn't help but smile lightly. "You don't like him very much, do you?" The child shook his head, making his hair flop comically.

"He's the rat, I'm the cat. We're not supposed to like each. Cats chase rats, and the cat tricked the rat and the cat didn't get to go the party. Why should I like him?" Tohru blinked at him, thinking.

Maybe in their small forms the two could overcome the prejudices against each other simply because they were the cat and rat. "Yes, cats do chase rats, but dogs chase cats and Shigure-san doesn't hate you, does he? He's nice to you and let you live in his house. Are you going to dislike him because he's the dog and you're the cat?" Kyo frowned at her, seeing her logic, beginning to get flustered that she was beating his argument.

"Yes, but," he said defiantly, "the dog didn't trick the rat in the zodiac story. The rat did, and I don't like being tricked so I don't like Yuki," he said simply as if it settled the matter. Tohru wasn't done though. She wanted the two to quit fighting, and this might be the only time she could really talk any sense into them.

"Yes, in the story the rat tricked the cat, but it wasn't _Yuki _who tricked you. Yuki hasn't tricked you, has he?" she asked gently, wondering if the small Kyo had the same temper as the teenage Kyo. The child opened his mouth to argue, but stopped. "His zodiac form tricked your zodiac form many, many, many years ago, but has Yuki _himself _actually tricked you?" Once again, the five year old opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it.

"I wanna play Rich Man Poor Man, so let's play, and I'm winning," he said slightly angry. A small frown stayed on his face for a few minutes. Why should he be nice to the rat? The rat tricked the cat, so he, the cat, should hate the rat… shouldn't he? He wanted to say that everything Tohru had said wasn't true and didn't make any sense, but part of it did make sense. Why did he hate Yuki so much besides the fact that he was the rat? Had the child personally done anything to him? He scowled deeper and forced those thoughts from his head. Cats hated rats; it was the law of nature.

Tohru smiled as she watched the child frowning, thoughts clearly displayed on his face. She could almost hear the wheels in his head turning, but after a few minutes his frown disappeared. She was still ecstatic. His frown and anger at her words proved that part of what she had said had sunk into his brain. They played two more games after that. Tohru let him win the last one before she went into the kitchen to get dinner ready.

"Is there anything you want to eat?" she asked Kyo as she gathered the cards. "Anything special?" He shook his head.

"Just don't use any leeks, I hate leeks," he scowled darkly at the thought of even the possibly of having to eat them. Tohru smiled, remembering how much he hated them. Promising not to use any she went into the kitchen as Kyo went back over to Shishou. Kyo, now feeling suddenly alone, settled between Shishou's legs as the man sat Indian style and wrapped his arms around his child while listening to Ayame ramble on.

Kyo simply ignored the extravagant man, noting his change in personality. When they had first come home, and when they had woken up, he had been serious acting, like a normal person, but know he was back to his normal flamboyant self. Kyo, still feeling a little alone and scared, looked around for something to do that would allow him to stay in Shishou's lap.

He looked at Yuki who was coloring and saw another coloring book in front of the child. He thought about asking the other child if he was using it, but that seemed pointless, he obviously wasn't using it since it wasn't open, besides it was only the stupid rat. He reached over and picked the book up, expecting a reaction from him, but Yuki didn't even look up from his picture. There was another unopened box of crayons that Kyo grabbed before beginning to search for a picture. He found one of a cat that he liked. He began coloring it orange. He was about halfway through when the doorbell rang.

He tensed, not wanting anyone new to enter, still reeling from all his insecurities coming back so quickly. What if it was Akito that was coming back to check on them? He didn't want to see anyone. He stopped coloring, dropping his crayon, and leaned back against Shishou. The door bell rang again as they all sat there. Kyo and Yuki getting more scared by the second that Akito had returned, while their two guardians become tense, worried about their charges. As the doorbell rang for the third time Shigure appeared. "Is no one going to answer that?" he asked looking at them all still sitting there. Before he could get to the door they all heard a voice.

"Kyo, I know you're here! I heard you didn't come to school and figured you could use some cheering up!" Kyo's face paled, and he whimpered. That voice could be just as bad as Akito, if not worse.

"Uh-oh," Shigure murmured. "My house always suffers when she comes to visit."

"Tell her I'm asleep," Kyo whispered to Shishou before running to his room not giving the man a chance to speak. Shigure watched, amused, as Kyo ran to his room and closed to the door quietly. A split second later, Yuki had done the same, but it wasn't amusing. The child looked positively terrified. The writer could have almost sworn that he saw tears.

"Someone open the door before I break it down!" Shigure sighed heavily, and opened the door.

"Kagura, I wasn't expecting you. I think Kyo's asleep right now," he said hoping to ward her off, but she breezed past him into the house. I'll just wait until he wakes up. Is he okay? Momiji told me that he and Yuki didn't come to school today." She spotted Ayame and Shishou, and tears filled her eyes. "Oh no, it is bad isn't it? That's why Ayame and Kazuma-san are here? They're hurt really bad! They're going to die. Hold on Kyo, I'm coming don't worry, you'll get to see me before you die! I LOVE YOU, KYO!"

She ran towards Kyo's room, but all three men pounced at her, screaming at her to calm down. She glared at them all, ready to fight, but Shishou hushed her. "If you really love Kyo you will sit down, quietly, and listen to us. Going in there screaming would not help him, okay? We need to talk to you." She considered this, tears on her cheeks, thinking that Kyo was still on his death bed. Once they were settled around the table Shishou began talking.

"Kyo is not dying, and he is fine physically. He's not sick, and is in absolutely no danger of dying anytime soon, but he is different than what you remember. He umm… I don't exactly know how to say this, but he's now five years old. Akito decided to give him and Yuki this shot that would de-age them to the worst time in their lives. That's why they weren't at school." She opened her mouth to say something, but Shishou cut her off. "I know you want to see him, but now is not the time. He's still adjusting to being little, and is very vulnerable at the moment, and very insecure. To him it feels like his mother has just died, and that he's responsible and I know you love him, but now is really not the time to see him. Seeing a new person at the moment would not be a good thing, and we do have Yuki to think of too, and I know seeing someone who doesn't live here is defiantly not a good idea for him."

"So… I can't see Kyo?" Shishou shook his head.

"Neither of them are very trusting at the moment, and we should probably just hold off on any visitors for at least a week, or so. Do you understand? You don't Kyo to be uncomfortable, or in pain do you?" She shook her head.

"Of course not!"

"Unfortunately, right now you might cause him pain. We don't know what's going to trigger a bad memory or anything like that so it would better for you just to go home. It will really help Kyo. I'm sure you didn't mean to, but your yelling probably scared him." Kagura sighed, resigned to the fact that it would be better if she left. She nodded sadly, and stood up. Shishou sighed as she left. At least they had avoided that. "Where'd Ayame go?" he asked.

"I think he went to go check on Yuki," Shigure answered from behind his newspaper. Shishou nodded, and went to Kyo's room. When he entered the child was sitting on his bed, knees drawn up to his chest. He looked scared, and Shishou could see tear tracks on his face.

"Is she gone?" he asked quietly. Shishou nodded as he sat down next to the child, drawing the child into his lap. He bent his knees, creating a hole for Kyo to snuggle in.

"I convinced her that seeing you right now would cause a lot of problems, and it would be better for you if she left." He wrapped his arms tightly around the child, as Kyo snuggled up to him, laying his head against the man's chest. Shishou gently thumbed away some of the child's tears and rubbed his back. He felt the child's muscles relax, but could hear him sniffling. He hugged the child tighter as Kyo began to sob.

"I was so scared. I… I didn't want her seeing me. I didn't want her to hug me, or even touch me. I don't why, but I was scared I was going to get hurt even though I know she wouldn't intentionally _really_ hurt me."

"Shh, it's okay, that's normal. You're little now and things that didn't scare you when you were a teenager are going to scare you now, especially for the next couple of days. Your body and mind are still adjusting to the switch, but no one is going to hurt you, I'm not going to let them, okay?" He gently lifted the child's chin to look him in the eyes. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. As long as I'm around they will not touch you." Kyo buried his head back into Shishou's chest, still sobbing. Shishou lay down on his side, keeping Kyo close to him, allowing the child to wet his shirt with his tears. Even though the child had slept straight for eight hours, Shishou felt him drift off to sleep again as his cries subsided.


	5. Chapter Five: Kisa and Hatsuharu

**Author's Note: **QUESTION: Do you all mind that I'm taking forever to do one day? It's still on the first day if you haven't noticed. Do any of you care? I didn't go to camp last week because my friend backed out on going with me, but I decided to take the week off I guess. I didn't feel like writing. We also had to switch out modems because the other wouldn't work hardly at all, and with out old modem, I can now do review responses since the Internet will not kick off every half hour now. Lol. FRUITS BASKET 10: You can buy the 10th volume in English from Tokyo Pop off Ebay for 6.99 plus 2.50 for shipping. Once shipped it will take 5-9 days for it to get here. TP says release date is 7-12. The seller had 26 of them, 25 now since I bought one, last night if anyone had any money to do that. Just thought you might like to now since I've been searching the whole Internet for it in English since I finished the 9th one. Anyway on to review responses, and I apologize for being a day late on updating but I got pissed yesterday because my Fruits Basket manga cd with volumes 1-13 wouldn't work, and then the internet wouldn't cooperate so it's a day late, sorry.

I HATE IT WILL NOT LET ME SEE STATS, OR ANYTHING HARDLY, AND NOW I CAN'T DO REVIEW REPONSES! I'M GOING TO KILL SOMEONE!

**Chapter Five: Kisa and Hatsuharu**

Yuki clutched his legs tighter to his chest. He didn't want any new people in the house. What if they were coming to take him back to the main house? Ayame had said that no one was going to take him back, but how could he be sure that was the truth? Akito wouldn't tell Ayame if he was going to send someone to take him back to the main house. What could he do to stop them? They would force him back into the deep, dark room.

"Yuki?" The child flinched, but was also slightly relieved to hear his brother's voice. He was very slowly beginning to trust his brother, but he was still extremely scared to let anyone to close. He didn't want to go back to the main house. He didn't want to see Akito. The small boy wasn't able to hold back his sobs any longer. He distantly heard his brother's voice talking to him, a little closer now, but not to close. "Yuki, it was only Kagura. She was here to see Kyo and she already left. It's okay, you're not going anywhere and no one is going to hurt you." Yuki felt the mattress go down as the man sat down. "It's going to be okay."

Ayame studied the child beside him who was still sobbing. He knew a new person would certainly scare the child, but what could he do to make it better? Holding the child came to mind, but he didn't know if that was the best course of action at the moment. He had seen the child flinch when he had first entered the room, and he didn't want to scare the poor thing anymore than he was already. He settled for carefully reaching out and placing his hand on top of the child's head. He saw Yuki cringe, but the child didn't scoot over to escape the touch of affection.

Ayame had become a source of something akin to comfort, or security for the now small child, something that he needed so badly no matter how small it was, or how reluctant he was to accept it. The man had said the right things, that everything was going to okay and that he didn't have to go back to the main house, and he hadn't hurt him. He hadn't even mentioned anything about hitting him; he had only been nice and gentle to him. He wasn't going to open up to him anytime soon, but he knew he had to be taken care of it, and it appeared that Ayame was going to be the one to care for him. If he was truthful with himself what he really wanted was exactly that: someone to care for him. Someone who would come running in the middle of the night when he had nightmares, and someone who would comfort him. He wanted someone who loved him unconditionally. He wanted to stop crying to, but couldn't seem able to do it. He was still scared that someone new was going to open the door and take him back to the main house.

"Yuki?" He didn't answer his brother. He could feel the hand on top of his head petting his hair. "I'm going to pick you up now, and take you into the rest of the house to show you that that it's just us, Kazuma, Kyo, Shigure, and Tohru here, okay?" The man knew the child wouldn't appreciate being picked up, but he didn't see any alternative to get the child to stop crying, and hoped that telling him what he was going to do would help keep down the panic. Ayame stood up from the bed, put his hand under the child's arms, and lifted him up. Yuki uncurled for a second, letting Aaya see his tear soaked face before the man had the child against his chest. Yuki curled into his brother's body, still wanting to hide from the outside world. Ayame stood there for a few moments, gently rocking the child. It seemed to calm him a little. He waited a few more minutes, stroking the child's back while swaying back and forth.

Yuki clutched at the fabric of his brother's clothes, calming down. The swaying motion was gently, lulling. It felt nice to have his back rubbed. It wasn't very comfortable to sit against the wall curled up like he was. Ayame's hand was slowly working out the ache that had formed there. After about five minutes, Yuki had stopped sobbing and there were only a few tears slipping out of his eyes. Ayame pulled open the door running into Kazuma and Kyo in the hallway. Kazuma was also holding Kyo, but the orange haired child was looking around, sitting up, not hiding like Yuki was. "See, there's Kyo-kun and Kazuma-san. No one new there, and there is no one new in the house." Ayame saw Kyo give him a dumbfounded look out of the corner of his eye.

"He's right, Yuki," Shishou spoke up. "There isn't anyone new in the house. It's the same people that were here earlier." Kyo was watching the show in front of him, amused, but getting impatient. Shishou had promised to show him some new stuff today.

"Can we go outside now? You promised to show me some new stuff," Kyo said impatiently wondering why Shishou cared anything about the stupid rat. He didn't want to see him so soon after Tohru's talk of asking him why he hated Yuki so much. Kazuma and Kyo headed outside while Ayame took Yuki into the kitchen where Tohru was busy making dinner.

"See, Yuki, there's Tohru and Shigure is around here somewhere." Tohru jumped, startled.

"Oh, Yuki-kun, Ayame-san, I didn't hear you come in. Yuki-kun are you okay?" she asked concernedly, frowning, looking to Ayame for an answer.

"Kagura scared him when she made her very loud entrance, and he's still recovering. Do you know where Shigure is?"

"I think he's in his room, writing maybe." Aaya laughed.

"He's willingly doing work. Who would've thunk it?" Yuki didn't lift his head from his brother's shoulder, but did lift his eyes to look at Tohru's back as they left, reassured. "Gure!" Aaya sang, entering his friend's room before he could get reply. Yuki simply tuned them out, his brother back to his normal self. Ayame's behavior was confusing the child to no end. He was used to his brother being, loud, arrogant, boastful, and mostly annoying. The whole day he had serious, gentle, and quiet. Was he doing that on purpose to try to make him feel better? Maybe Hatori had said something to him. It had to be Hatori since he wouldn't listen to anyone else. Yuki heard his name and snapped back to the present though neither had noticed he hadn't been listening. "Shigure, is there anyone else in the house besides us, Tohru, Kyo, and Kazuma-san?"

"Nope, that's it. Kagura left, Yuki, and she wouldn't have done anything to you anyway. She might've done something to Kyo, but not to you. You're not the one she is so devoted to," he laughed.

"See?" Ayame said rubbing the child's back again. No one new-"

The doorbell rang again as Yuki's loosened grip on his brother's shirt tightened. "Well, there wasn't anyone new," Ayame finished heavily, frowning. Shigure frowned and went to get the door. Ayame turned his attention to the once again trembling and crying child in his arms. "It's okay, no one is going to take you anywhere and no one is going to hurt you." Shigure appeared back at the door.

"It's Kisa and Haru. Akito should really send out a memo the next time he does something like this so we won't have so many visitors with two frightened children. Kyo almost screamed when he heard the doorbell. I didn't turn them away, I told them to sit down and let me explain some things to them, but it's going to be harder to make them leave then it was with Kagura. Haru's defiantly going to want to see Yuki, and Kisa is to probably since she can relate so well to Yuki. Do you want to come with me to explain, or are you going to stay here with Yuki?"

Ayame looked at the child nestled safely in his arms. The child had relaxed once he heard the names of who was there. He still seemed to be on his guard, but he wasn't clinging to his brother, petrified that someone was going to take him back to the main house. If he was his normal age Kisa and Haru would be younger than he was, and he knew Haru wouldn't hurt him. Kisa wouldn't either, knowing what it's like not to talk to anyone. He wanted to see them, sort of, but was still scared of letting anyone new in, and he was still adjusting to the switch of being so little. It had only been about nine and a half hours since Akito had given the shot and he had been changed, and a lot of happened in that short amount of time.

"Yuki, do you want to see them? You don't have to, if you don't want to, I'm not going to make you." He could almost see the child's indecision on his face, wanting to see two people who he was close to, but also not wanting to see them still feeling vulnerable and wondering what they would think of him. Yuki nodded. "You want to see them?" Ayame clarified. Yuki nodded again, more certainly this time. "Are you sure? You don't have to." Yuki nodded again, sitting up in his brother's arms, body stiff, nervous. "If you're sure…" He nodded again to reassure this brother that he was sure. In truth, he wasn't really sure, but he knew Haru would keep coming everyday until someone finally let him see Yuki. Kisa would back off for a little while, but the child knew she was going to try to get him to talk. Not to soon, but in a couple of weeks.

The trio went back in dining area where Haru and Kisa were seated talking to Tohru who had joined them when she had found out who it was. Yuki fought the urge to hide against this brother, not really wanting them to see him in his current state. Their conversation broke off as Haru and Kisa spotted Yuki in Ayame's arms. "It's true," Haru said simply locking eyes with his now small best friend.

"Kagura came back to the main house and told us what happened, but we didn't really believe her. Haru wanted to come and see for himself. I told him I thought we shouldn't in case it was true, but he insisted, and he's watching me today so I didn't have a choice," Kisa said, apologetic. "We shouldn't have come; we scared both of them. Being turned into a little kid has to be hard to cope with, and especially if Kagura was right in saying that the medicine turned them back to the age they were when the worst thing in their life happened."

"That's true," Shigure answered sitting down again, preparing to make the talk again for the third time that day. "Yuki is about six, and Kyo is about five. Kyo is at the point where his mother died and everyone blamed him for that and his father left. Yuki's is when Akito… well I'm sure you both know." Shigure and Ayame didn't seem to be paying much attention to the aforementioned child, but Haru and Kisa were. They could both tell he was attentively listening to each word everyone said. His eyebrows seemed to go up slightly when Shigure didn't finish his sentence about where Yuki was now at in his life. He was in the deep, dark room with Akito and that horrible stick like thing the child had been given. Yuki forced those thoughts from his head and focused on the conversation at hand. Haru didn't miss the sad, scared look in the boy's eyes.

Ayame had sat down across from the pair, beside Shigure on the other side of the table. Yuki had finally relaxed in his arms, now sitting up and alert unlike the hunched over, hiding act he had been doing all day. Aaya tuned his friend out, singing a little song in his head, thoughts on what he could do with Yuki in all the ample time they had to spend together in the upcoming weeks. How long would it take for the medicine to wear off anyway?

"So Yuki isn't talking again," Haru stated looking at the child, head tilted slightly. "We can always fix that in time, and Kisa can help to, but it's still to early to consider that isn't it, Yuki? You've not been little that long." Yuki wanted to answer him somehow, but simply nodding or shaking his head wouldn't do any good. It would only make everyone confused. Haru pulled something out of school bag that he had with him, placing it on the table. "Do you remember this Yuki? We used to play it when we, well I, were younger." Yuki looked at the open wooden board with small circles carved into the board with a long oval circle at either end. Yuki nodded as the name of the game came to mind.

It was Mancala, a century old stone game. He couldn't remember where it had originated, but thought it was from somewhere in Africa, or in the Middle East. There were six holes for each player on either side of the board, four stones to a hole, and each player had a bank, the long oval holes at the end of the board. The object was to get as many stones in your bank as possible. The person with the most stones in their bank won. The game was over when one player ran out of stones in their six holes. You dropped one stone in each hole going towards your bank. You could only drop one of your stones in your own bank, not the other players. If your last stone landed in the bank you got to go again. If the last stone landed in an empty hole you got the opponents pieces in the hole beside that.

"Do you want to play?" Haru asked setting up the game. Yuki nodded remembering how Haru could never win a game even if his life depended on it. Haru went first, knowing that going first sometimes meant that you had the advantage. You did, but Yuki knew how to undo Haru's carefully planned moves. Kisa got up and went into the kitchen to help Tohru prepare dinner.

"Are you to going to be staying for dinner?" Shigure asked standing. Kisa paused on her way to the kitchen, looking at Haru. They all looked to Yuki, waiting to see what he thought, hoping for the child to do something. Yuki nodded his head. He trusted both of them enough to let them stay and he wanted to beat Haru's butt before he left. Kisa continued onto the kitchen, saying she would tell Tohru that they would be staying for dinner. Shigure left to go write some more he said leaving Yuki, Ayame, and Hatsuharu at the table.

"You've not been like yourself, Ayame. You've been normal so far. How come?" Haru asked, scowling as Yuki took some of his stones that he had planned on using and almost cheerfully put them in his own bank. The child's face was still a mask of indifference, no emotions showing ever, but his eyes seemed to have a certain gleam to them, no longer dead and hollow like they had been when the child had first entered. Ayame sighed, sounding more like his 'normal' self.

"Hatori suggested that maybe if I acted more serious that I could help Yuki better, and that would be the best way to deepen my brother bond with my little brother," he said dramatically, completely back to normal for him. "Have I been acting more serious? I can't exactly ask Yuki since he won't talk…" He trailed off looking thoughtful, but shook his head lightly.

"Aha!" Haru exclaimed as he managed to finally take some of Yuki's pieces, about five or six, and deposited them in his bank. "I finally got some, and yes Ayame, you have been acting more serious."

_I knew it had to Hatori you had told him to be serious_, Yuki thought. _Though I wouldn't have thought that he would be willing to change his whole personality just so he could help me, or deepen our brotherly bond like he is always saying. Why would anyone want to change for me? I haven't done anything to deserve it. My own parents sold me, just a simple tool, but Ayame did say that he didn't see me as a tool… I wasn't really sure if he meant it, it's so hard to take anything he says seriously since he's usually so flamboyant all the time. Could he really have been telling the truth? Has be been taking care of me this whole time because he wanted to, and not because he felt like he had to just because we're related? Does he actually care for me?_

Yuki blinked as something flashed in front of his face. He looked at Haru's slightly amused expression, confused. "Yuki?" He looked up to his brother, still confused. "I've finally got your attention. I've only been calling your name for the past five minutes. Will you be okay here with Haru while I make some phone calls?" Yuki blinked, still trying to understand what had happened. He had obviously got a little to caught up in his thoughts. He nodded after figuring that out as Ayame sat him on the ground, stood, and left promising to be back in a few minutes. Yuki suddenly felt kind of alone. He realized then that ever since he had gotten home Ayame had never left his side, that he was aware of, not even for a minute.

Yuki and Haru fell into a comfortable silence as the game played on. Haru's playing abilities had improved, but Yuki was still winning by a lot. Haru was watching his friend closely for any signs of any emotion. He could only see sparks and glimmers of some things in the child's eyes, but they only stayed for the briefest second not giving the ox any time to figure out what they were.

Yuki won fifteen minutes later. He had over the half stones. Haru could see something in his eyes, maybe the slightest spark of happiness, or victory, he couldn't tell which, but it disappeared just like all the others before he had a really good chance to look at it. Haru sat it up for another game listening to the sounds of dinner being prepared and Tohru and Kisa laughing. "You know I won't let you stay mute for to long, don't you?" Yuki looked up at him, surprised, though he had thought the same thing. "I'm not going to start anytime soon, I'll give you a couple of weeks, but this if your chance to understand everything that happened and deal with it. I know it bothers you a lot as a teenager, and it has to bother you more now, obviously, but this is your chance your put it all behind you. Ayame really does care for you. It's rather hard to get that, you know how he is, but he doesn't see you as a tool, or something that can just be casually thrown away.

"I don't either, very few people do in fact. I suppose your parents, and maybe Akito, are the only ones who do. You do matter, and I know if you were talking you'd probably bite my head off right about now, but that's only because you know I'm telling the truth, but for some reason, you can't accept that fact, or won't." Haru propped his head on his hand, looking the child in the eye. "I know you don't believe me, but I'm going to keep saying it until you do, and everyone else will to if I ask them to. Also, maybe, you can finally start calling Tohru that instead of Honda-san. It's been plenty long enough for you to call her that, since she's been living and since-" He stopped his sentence, finally seeing true emotion in his eyes, surprised. Anger and fear seemed to be the most dominant. He knew the anger was directed mostly at him. He knew it wouldn't do any good to have Yuki mad at him. "Forget I mentioned that okay? I won't bring it up again though it does reassure me that you are in there since I can finally see some emotion in your eyes, and there's nothing you can do to hide that."


	6. Chapter Six: Plans

**Author's Note: _Juunishi mean members of the zodiac. _Review Responses at the bottom.**

**Chapter Six: Plans**

Akito groaned as he laid his head down on the table. Everything had gone as planned with the shots he had ordered to be given to Yuki and Kyo. Yuki was such an idiot. _He's probably still crying his eyes out_, he thought to himself, sniggering. _That's so like him, but I wonder if he's thought about the fact that he's going to be easier to beat now that he's small? More importantly, has Kyo thought of this yet? I didn't tell him that our little wager was still in place. But Yuki is not talking, and would probably simply Kyo beat him so then it's not a fair fight, is it? That would be mean our little wager wouldn't count, and Kyo would come to me._

_He'll come to me anyway. I said I wouldn't lock him up. I never said I'd let him live outside._

"Where is Hatori?" he spoke aloud to the woman who was waiting with him in the room. "He should've been here by now. We're past the eight hours for the side effects. Make sure he comes straight to me, understood?" he snapped, anger flaring. How he hated this warm weather. It made stupid and ugly people happy, over confidant. Kyo and Yuki had grown to confidant already, and had to be taught a lesson. It was genius that something like those shots had been created. He had crates of them ready to be used, if any of the Juunishi got to confidant. A little blast from the past would certainly cure that quickly. "Get Kureno," Akito yelled, getting increasingly mad. "If Hatori is going to insist on taking forever to get here, bring Kureno to me."

Who did Hatori think he was? It should not take this long to check the children over one more time and drive from Shigure's to the main house. He was the ruler, the lived for him and should **serve** him. They didn't have the right, or the capacity, to defy him. He was in sole control of them.

At least he had been until that blasted woman came along. What right did she have to interfere in their lives? What right did she have to make them happy? Prancing around like she was the ruler. She would never be the ruler. He wouldn't let her. _She needs to be taught a lesson to. I've left her alone for to long. _The head of the Sohma family looked up as he heard Kureno come in and sit down in front of him. "You wanted to see me?" he said politely, looking curiously at him.

"I may give you tomorrow off. I think I might have some things to take care of that do not require your attention."

* * *

Kyo sat cross-legged at the table, eating his dinner listening to the conversations around him, thinking. Yuki still hadn't said a word yet, not even when Kyo had accidentally hit him in the arm with a rock he had thrown casually over his shoulder. Ayame had tried to convince the child to go outside and play a little with him and Haru, but he had simply stood watching Kazuma teach Kyo some new things. Kyo really hadn't meant to hit the other child with the rock. Shishou-san had even made him apologize to the stupid rat. The child hadn't uttered a sound, but Kyo knew it had to hurt. He had thrown it rather hard and he had been able to see tears in the other boy's eyes. He hadn't stayed outside long. Just a few minutes after Kyo had hit him with the rock, he had burst into tears, and ran into the house, and back into his room. Hatsuharu and Ayame had only managed to get him out a few minutes ago, saying how he must be hungry after only haven eaten breakfast the day. He was now seated across from Kyo between his brother and Hatsuharu.

Would it be a fair fight if he decided to fight him now, in their small forms? Did his and Akito's wager still stand? If Yuki didn't fight back then it certainly wouldn't be fair and Akito probably wouldn't let it stand. But if he fought back and Kyo still won would it be fair then? Would it count? He had to make the fight count; it was his only hope. He certainly couldn't ask Akito though. He didn't even want to think of what the consequences would be if he bothered the head of the family. He didn't seem to be able to beat the child when they were teenagers, and graduation was so close now, he didn't have much time left. What were they going to do about school? They certainly couldn't go in their current condition, but how could they explain such a long absence?

"Shishou-san, what about school? We can't go like this." Shishou, not having heard the child, kept on talking to Shigure. Kyo sighed, figuring he'd wait until their conversation was over before asking again. His eyes were drawn back to the silent child across from him. Haru was having a, well you couldn't call it a conversation, but he seemed to be telling, or asking the child something while Yuki nodded every once in a while. He had to beat that rat, time was running out. There were so many things he wanted to do, but simply not enough time to do them.

He had to tell Tohru how he felt before graduation to. He couldn't bear it if he became imprisoned before he could even tell her how he felt. Before he could tell her that he loved her, but that would have to wait until he was his normal age again. She certainly wouldn't believe him when he was four. Thought it seemed almost pointless to tell her. He couldn't do anything about it. If he wasn't imprisoned he would most likely have to stay at the main house. If Akito found out how he felt he would hurt Tohru, or at least himself. Wasn't that how Hatori's eye had been hurt? He had told Akito that he had fallen in love? It would probably be better if he didn't tell her how he felt. What would be the point of her knowing? It could never be.

Yuki was stealing glances at Kyo, feeling the other child's eyes on him while he listened to Haru telling him a story that he was making up as he went along. It had started out about a normal man, but after this and that, that normal man was now pink with purple polka dots, for some odd reason, and had a green dog. The story ended with the man returning to his normal colors, his dog to, but the whole town had now been painted purple, pink, and green. Yuki simply looked at his friend, wondering where in the world he came up with those things. At least he wasn't outside anymore. He was never going to leave the house again.

His arm ached where Kyo's rock had hit him, though he knew the child hadn't really meant to hit him. He had even apologized, but he knew that was because Shishou had forced him to. If he hadn't seen the stick he would've been fine. Could Akito have put it there, or was it simply a stick from a tree that he had over reacted to? But sticks didn't normally have padding on the ends of them for someone to hold, just like a whip. Ayame and Haru had said it was only a stick, but he didn't believe them. Akito had to be nearby, or had ordered someone to plant the whip there. What if he ordered someone to break into the house in the middle of the night and beat him again? He couldn't cry out for anyone. He couldn't talk. How would they know he was in trouble? He shook his head slightly, dispelling the thoughts. One of them would hear someone breaking into the house before they got very far. All thoughts of Akito were erased from his mind as he heard something Kisa was saying to Tohru.

"Onee-chan, whose hat is that in your room? Is it yours?"

"Actually, it belonged to a little boy I met once when I was little. He helped me find my way home, but when I went back to thank him all I found was his hat. I don't even remember what he looked like. My memory is hazy."

_I have to open that tightly closed lid. I have to open it soon, once I'm back to normal, before graduation. I have to open it, no matter what may lost, and I have to tell Honda-san. I can't tell her that I love her though. It wouldn't do any good to tell her that. Nothing can be done about it. Even if she returned my feelings, Akito would never allow the marriage to happen. Marriage, what in the world am I thinking about that for! I need to focus on the present and not the future. If I focus too much on the future I won't see today, and I'll loose the battle. I believe that there is happiness somewhere that there is light in all this darkness, and no matter how hard the rain pelts down on me, no matter how much it hurts, the sun will come out._

Haru frowned as he saw the sad look on the child's face, though in truth he should have been accustomed to it by now. He wore it most of the time in his normal size, and if it wasn't on his face, it was in his eyes. He hated seeing his friend sad even thought he knew there wasn't really anything he could do to make it better. He wanted to make it better though. He wanted Yuki to be happy so much sometimes that it broke his heart just thinking of him even being the least bit sad. He had done what he could though. He had gotten him out of his parents' place in the main house and into Shigure's house. What else could be done? At least his parents couldn't torture him anymore, and Akito had left the child alone for the most part until this whole de-aging thing. Hopefully, this would work to Yuki's advantage though. He now had a chance to relive his childhood, and hopefully heal some of the pain that he had.

Ayame was here for him now. If the man hadn't shown up Haru had planned on tracking him down, and beating him to a bloody pulp for abandoning Yuki again when Yuki hadn't done anything to deserve anything that had happened to him, but so far Ayame had done had an amazing job with the child. He was saying the things the child needed to hear to make him feel at least the tiniest bit safe and secure. He wasn't sure exactly what had happened outside, but it seemed like Yuki had saw a stick in the yard and had thought it to be the whip that Akito had used on him. Yuki didn't talk much about his confinement, but Haru knew Akito had used a whip on him. He had seen the cuts on the child's body while visiting him one time. He had snuck in of course. No one was supposed to see Yuki except his parents and Akito. He would've had a fit if he knew that Haru had snuck in countless time, even bringing Rin with him, to see his best friend. He had even visited him during the time when he hadn't talked. He had never stayed to long then, getting tired of being the only one to talk the whole time. He didn't know what had made the child decide to start talking back then. One day he wasn't talking, and then the next day when he came, he was talking again, chattering up a storm. They had been forced to whisper for fear of getting caught, but he still remembered how excitedly Yuki had talked that day. Hopefully, it wouldn't take very long for him to come around this time.

He had had no one back then, no adult he could rely on to take care of him. His own mother viewed him as only a tool, and Ayame had barely been aware that he had a younger brother. But he had people now; Ayame was here, Tohru, Kisa, and of course, himself. He was hoping having Kisa here a lot would help, having gone through her own lapse of silence, but he felt like Tohru may end up being a bigger help in getting the child to talk than Kisa would be. Yuki would probably never admit to him how he felt about her, but he saw the way he looked at her sometimes. Maybe even now, he would be able to call her Tohru. It had been years since that had happened anyway.

Tohru looked around the table at everyone. Shishou, Shigure, and Ayame were all engrossed in a conversation while Yuki, Kyo, and Haru were silent. Haru had obviously run out of stories to tell Yuki and had settled on simply eating. _There has to_ _be a way to end their pain_, Tohru thought. _They've all been through so much, the Juunishi, and Akito seems to be the source of their pain. Poor Yuki is so terrorized by him that he can't talk, and he was so afraid when I met Akito that one time in April. What else is in store for them simply because they are members of the zodiac? What other trials are they going to have to face just because they had the unfortunate luck to be possessed by the vengeful spirits of the zodiac?_

* * *

"Hatori, where have you been? I've been waiting forever!" Akito screamed, barely containing himself from striking the doctor. If he wanted to feel any better Hatori's punishment would have to wait.

"I'm sorry. Yuki became afraid and it took a while for Ayame to get him out of his room so I could check him over again. Neither of them is being trusting, or cooperative, at the moment, especially when it comes to getting shots. Kazuma and I had to practically sit on top of Kyo so I could give him a shot," Hatori answered politely, sitting down in front of the head of the family. "Are you feeling alright, Akito-san?"

Akito lifted his head from his arms to glare at the man. "No, I am not feeling alright. I have a splitting headache that could have been dealt with much sooner if you had arrived on time. Give me the pills, not that stupid shot you always insist on giving." Hatori handed over two blue pills while Akito called for someone to bring him some water.

"The shot simply works faster. I will not give you anything if you tell me not to." Hatori repacked his bag. Akito swallowed the pills, still glaring.

"Good. At least someone knows their place."

* * *

Kyo sighed, head propped on his hand, wondering when Shishou would ever be done talking. He had tried several times to get the man's attention, but Shishou had only held up a finger telling him to wait a minute. He had been waiting fifteen minutes already and was getting increasingly impatient. Deciding to try once again, he tugged on his surrogate father's sleeve, trying to get his attention. Shishou finally turned to him, still laughing at something either Shigure or Ayame had said. "What?"

"What are we going to do about school? We can't go like this." Shigure and Ayame had stopped talking, and Kyo knew Yuki was listening for the answer.

"I called the school and told them that you and Yuki would be out for a while with this thing that only the members of the Sohma family got, and that you might not be there for a month. They said they would send your schoolwork home with Tohru, but it's not like you're going to be able to it. Your little brains can't understand any of it anymore." Kyo frowned at the man.

"I'm not stupid! Just because I can't understand high school work doesn't mean I'm stupid!" he exploded, making Yuki jump. Haru gently laid a hand on the child's back, attempting to calm him, and Ayame reached over to lay a hand on the child's head. Shigure grinned at the angry, five-year-old.

"I did not say you were stupid. I was merely stating that in your de-aged form your brain was also affected and can only understand the school that any five-year-old would understand." Kyo glared at him, sure that he was lying, but didn't say anything as the subject was changed. He pushed his plate away, stomach full, but not feeling like getting up and taking it into the kitchen. He doubted he could reach the sink anymore anyway. He looked across the table again at Yuki, and saw tears in his eyes. Was he really the scared just because he yelled at Shigure? There was certainly no way he could fight the child now. He wouldn't fight back, and that wouldn't solve anything.

Fifteen minutes later everyone decided dinner was over. Kyo offered to help Shishou and Tohru clear the table, but someone had to put the plates in the sink for him. He could only manage to put the plate on the counter. Once that was done, Shishou scooped the child up into his arms, and declared, "Bath time." Kyo groaned and tried to wiggle out of the man's arms.

"I don't want to take a bath. Baths are stupid." Shishou was barely listening to him, remembering how the child had always fussed about being made to take baths when he was little. He stopped as Shigure asked him something, forgetting to keep a tight grip on Kyo. He had almost made it, but Shishou caught him before he reached the floor. "I don't wanna take a bath," Kyo moaned again, struggling against Shishou's grip.

"Then it's a good thing I didn't _ask_ if you wanted to take one. You got all sweaty earlier when playing and if you don't have a bath you're going to stink, and then no one will want to be around you because you smell." Shishou closed the door to the bathroom, and sat Kyo down on the ground. "And if you try to leave this room you'll go straight to bed after I'm done giving you a bath," he said sternly, smiling as Kyo dropped his hands from the doorknob, shoulders slumping. The only thing he hated more than baths was going to bed early while everyone else stayed up and had fun. Shishou let the tub fill while Kyo pouted. "Come here, you certainly can't take a bath in your clothes."

Kyo allowed the man to remove his clothes. It felt completely natural to him that Shishou would be removing his clothes. He knew if he was his teenage self, he would have been terribly embarrassed, but the five-year-old part of his brain had control and was telling him that this was fine, this was what Shishou was supposed to be doing. Kyo settled into the half full tub, still pouting. Shishou shook his head at the child, smiling. A lot of the times once he was already in the tub he would change his mind about hating it and end up staying in it for thirty minutes, or more. Shishou was hoping for this since it usually made the child a little sleepy, and it was much easier for him to get him to go bed. He doubted either child would fall asleep quickly after having slept for eight hours already that day.

Kyo did get over being made to take a bath and began to splash around in the tub, sloshing water over the edge, and onto Shishou that resulted into a splashing fight. Shishou was almost as wet as Kyo was when he finally said that was enough. Half the water was now on the floor. Shishou washed Kyo's hair and body before drying off the floor and then getting the child out of the tub to dry him off. Shishou wrapped a towel around the child and carried him to his room. What was he going to use for pajamas for the child? None of his clothes would fit anymore. Shishou sat the child on his bed while beginning to look through his drawers. He picked out several different shirts and brought them over to the bed. He finally found one that would stay on Kyo's body and not fall off his shoulders. Kyo laughed as Shishou pulled the shirt over his head. "What? What's so funny?" Kyo pointed down at the ground.

"You're dripping." Shishou looked down and smiled. There were water droplets falling to the floor, wetting the carpet. He looked behind to see a trail of darkened carpet.

"And whose fault is it that I'm wet?" Kyo smiled widely.

"Mine," he said proudly. Shishou rolled his eyes playfully at the child.

"Yes, it is. Go watch TV with Tohru and Yuki while I change." Kyo stood up, but paused, mouth open to say something, but closed it a second later, face forlorn. Shishou frowned wondering what had spurred this sudden mood change. "Kyo, what's wrong? Why are you so sad?" He picked the child up again, waiting for an answer. Kyo curled into Shishou's body, legs wrapping around his torso, his hands clutching the material of Shishou's clothes. Why did he almost say that? She wasn't here anymore. He began crying again for what felt like the millionth time that day. Why couldn't she be here? Why did he have to be possessed and cause her so much pain?

He began sobbing as Shishou rubbed his back. The man thought hard on what he had said. He mentally slapped himself. Kyo had told him that his mother had always got very mad when he had watched television, telling him he shouldn't see all those bad things. Of course telling him to watch TV with his mother's death seeming like it had only happened a few days ago would make him remember. He began to rock the child, waiting for him to calm down, apologizing. Kyo finally calmed down about ten minutes later, now very tired. "You're not going to get in trouble for watching TV. I'm not going to fuss at you for something like that, okay? You don't have to watch it if you don't want to though. Are you okay now?" Shishou pulled back a little to look at Kyo. His eyes were a little puffy and tired. Shishou put the child back on the bed, pulling the covers over him. Kyo settled into the bed, suddenly very tired, and the covers were so comfortable.

"Where are you going to sleep?" he asked tiredly, now fighting to stay awake against the warm covers, soft pillow, and Shishou's comforting presence beside him.

"I'm going to sleep in here. I just haven't got the bed in here yet. Go to sleep, okay?" He brushed away a few stray locks of hair out of the child's eyes as Kyo closed his eyes. It only took a few minutes for the child to fall asleep. Shishou made sure he was sound asleep before leaving the room to get his stuff that was stored in Shigure's room along with Ayame's stuff. Tohru, Yuki, and Ayame were all in the living room, but only Tohru and Ayame were watching the television set. Yuki was curled up on the couch, plainly asleep.

"I thought Kyo-kun was the one being given the bath. Isn't the adult supposed to bathe the child, not the other way around?" Ayame commented looking at Shishou's still wet clothes.

"We got into a splashing contest and he won. Yuki's asleep if you haven't noticed," he said as he passed the living room to get his things. Ayame turned to look at his little brother. He had been sitting beside him last time he had checked, but now he was curled up on the couch cushion, sound asleep. Ayame smiled, containing his energy at wanting to scream at the top of his lungs that he and Yuki, his dear beloved little brother, were finally closer and that he was beginning to become the older brother he should have been all along.

**Author's Note: **As I mentioned in the last chapter, I purchased a manga CD with volumes 1-13 on it, and I have read all of those, so obviously, I know a lot of stuff about the series that some of you may not. QUESTION: Do you care if there are like HUGE spoilers in this, like what Akito's true identity is, what the deal is with Kureno, stuff about Hiro, Yuki, Kyo, and everyone? If you'd prefer not to have the spoilers, I'll try not to put to many in, but I'm dying to. Lol. Anyway, onto review responses!

**Phoenix-maker: **I'm glad you love it so much!

**Rubypearlz: **I didn't really explain the game completely, I probably left some things out, but it's good. Haru will be in the story a lot, along with Kisa, and of course Ayame will be.

**Animefreak: **Was this soon enough?

**Dragonjewel24: **lol. I'm glad you love it. I'm pretty sure that's the first time someone has told me they practically live off one of my stories.

**Different Child: **I love making them little to, and I have sooooooooo much to work with it's almost overwhelming, and I hope you don't mind the spoilers in this too bad. Sorry if you do! Yes, they've both been through so much. I really hadn't intended to switch between the characters like I am, but after the first ended up being so Yuki centered I felt bad for Kyo, so I gave him a chapter, and it just ended up alternating between the two. I'll keep it several chapters for one day. I just kind of wanted to get this out of the way, this day anyway, so I can move onto cuter stuff. Lol. Thanks for the long review!

**Tochi Kitsune Moga: **Haru and Kisa will be in it lots, and I'm hoping I can eventually get them all in, but it will be eventually because Yuki and Kyo have to be okay with it. I'm glad you think I'm not rushing. I just didn't really know what else to do. Lol. I thought about making them friends, but…ummm…. Like I mentioned before, I've read up to the 13th volume, and umm… well they can't be friends. Lol. But they will be lots nicer, because they're beginning to be a little nicer in the most recent books with not as much fighting. Thanks for the review!

THANKS SO MUCH! Also, how reliable to you all think those hit counters are? It says I have 213 hits for this story… lol. Oh well, at least that many were interested enough in the summary even if they didn't read it. PLEASE ANSWER MY QUESTION!


	7. Chapter Seven: Warnings

**Author's Note: HAS NOT BEEN PROOF READ! I APOLOGIZE FOR MISTAKES!**

**Chapter Seven: Warnings**

Haru opened the door to his home, school pack across his shoulder, mind on his friend. It was so unfair. Yuki had things so hard in life, while he in retrospect, had them easy. Granted, he had his share of problems, but they had never been bad enough to make him quit talking. As much as his parents got on his nerves sometimes, they hadn't used him as a tool, and they loved him. At least, his mother did. It depended on much his father had had to drink how much he cared about his son. The teen sighed heavily as he heard yelling from the living room. He waited a few moments to see how bad the fight was. They didn't normally yell, usually because he was at home when the fights started, but they obviously hadn't heard him come in. He didn't know what they were arguing about, something stupid knowing his father.

Hatsuharu closed the door to his room, softening his parents' screams. He was all to used to their screams though neither of them realized that. He turned to lie on his bed, and froze. "I was wondering when you would get here. It's a good thing your door is thick. If it wasn't I would have a headache by now and be in a much worse mood," Akito said smoothly, enjoying the look of surprise on the ox's face. "I hadn't expected you to stay for dinner at Shigure's watching over your little friend. He really is little, isn't he?" The head of the family sniggered at his joke. Haru smiled.

"You always say such funny things, Akito-san," he replied, voice neutral. He hated succumbing to Akito, but it wouldn't do to anger the head of the family. He was more likely to go hurt Yuki than himself. He was willing to do anything to spare Yuki anymore pain, and it wasn't as if he could disobey Akito.

Akito had gotten over his little joke and was now looking at the teen. "You did ask my permission to go see Yuki today." The teen had no time to brace him self for the pain before Akito's hand collided with his cheeks, slinging Haru's head sideways from the force of the blow. "You should not have done that." Again, Akito slapped him, this time on the other cheek.

"I'm sorry, Akito-san. I did not think it would be a problem for me to go to Shigure's. I was worried because he never showed up at school, and then Kagura came and told us that they were both little, but I didn't really believe her, and I didn't think you would want to be bothered simply to answer my question." Hatsuharu reined in his temper, clamping it down, resisting the urge to turn black and beat Akito to a bloody pulp.

"I should not have to tell you to not interfere in things that are not your business, things that are mentioned myself and other members of the zodiac. You've grown far to confidant. All of you have. You always do this time of year with the warm weather. I suppose I'll have to teach you a lesson, won't I?" Haru hated that smile, the smile that Yuki had told him about. The head of the family always smiled before 'teaching some a lesson.' He had always smiled before beating Yuki in his imprisonment. "Do you know what this is?" Akito asked, pulling something out of his pocket.

"It's a whip," the teen replied; dread settling in the pit of his stomach, preparing himself for the pain.

"Good, and what is the purpose of whips?" Akito asked quietly, stepping closer to the teen, smiling. Hatsuharu resisted the urge to shudder at seeing Akito's smile. He really hated that smile.

"Usually, they are used to hit people," the teen answered obediently, while bracing himself for pain. Akito smiled wider, satisfied with the ox's answer as he lashed out with the whip, hitting on the upper, over Haru's tattoo, and onto his back. Hatsuharu stayed still, silent, knowing that if he did anything it would only make it worse. He could only hope that his parents would stop fighting and that his mother would come to check on him. As annoying as she could be, she still loved him and tended to be over-protective. Normally, he found that quality about her infuriating, but now he wanted her to go into mother hen mode.

Unfortunately, he wasn't going to get his wish. As Akito hit him all over his parents continued screaming at each other in the living room. He was coming to his breaking point far to soon. The blows were beginning to become unbearable as Akito put more force behind them, hitting hardest on the tenderest parts of the body. Hatsuharu's back was screaming with pain, especially his lower back, Akito's favorite spot to hit. Haru couldn't it take it anymore when Akito hit him again on his lower back, the hardest hit yet. He cried out in pain, surprised at the force of the blow, and crumpled to the ground as Akito kicked him in the back of the knees. I can see why Yuki always crawled into a ball. I would if I thought it would help anyway. He has to finish soon he always tires easily. It's not fair that I have to put up with this, that all of us do, when there are more of us than there are of him. And to think he did this to Yuki when he was so small. At least I can somewhat handle this. I don't prey on helpless human being, or those without the capability to defy.

Haru scowled as these thoughts whirled around in his head, getting madder and madder with each hit until he finally snapped, allowing Black Haru to have complete control. "STOP!" he screamed, reaching out and grabbing Akito's hand. "If you didn't want me to go why didn't you tell me once I got home from school? You knew I would go to see him once I knew what you had done, and I would've gone anyway after what Tohru told me at school! Did you really think I wouldn't? If you had told me not to go I wouldn't have!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Distantly, he thought he heard his parents stop talking while thinking that turning Black probably hadn't been the best choice in the world. He thought he heard his mother yell his name, but he was only half listening, attention focused solely on Akito.

"I suppose on some level that you are right, but I should not have to tell you everything single thing that are and aren't allowed to do, and you have far to over confidant in the past few weeks. Hopefully, this has taught you a lesson, and you may want to consider getting a better control on your temper. You're lucky that I am in a gracious mood today. It sounds as your mother is coming. It seems you are the only thing to distract her from your drunken father. Wouldn't it be horrible for her is something truly terrible were to happen to you?" Hatsuharu, still black, glared at the head of the family as he slid out of the open window and into the night, walking slowly with the whip at his side with splashes of the teen's blood on it.

Hatsuharu allowed his mother to completely freak out for a few minutes before his father came staggering into the room. "What did you do this time, boy? I saw Aktio-san leaving. What did you do to deserve this?" The boy avoided the his father's eyes, following his mother into the bathroom as he wet a towel, instructing him to take his shirt off so she could see just how bad the cuts were. Haru continued to ignore his father, still Black, knowing that he would seriously hurt his father if he didn't control the rage building inside of him. His mother noticed the change in his eyes, and somehow managed to get his father to leave. Completely. Haru flinched as the front door slammed shut. He looked at his mother, who was gently dabbing at one of the cuts on his chest. In the heels she still had on she had a good three inches over her son. They were almost the same height otherwise.

"I'm going to call Hatori and see if he can come over to make sure none of these are serious." The ox tried to catch her eye, but he didn't have to see her eyes to know she was holding back tears. Her wavering voice gave it away. He dejectedly sat down on the floor, suddenly exhausted and drained. He could only stay Black for so long, and he couldn't when his mother was on the verge of tears. He hadn't paid much attention to his parent's fight, but from what he had heard it had been the worst so far. He had thought he heard the word 'divorce' several times, and almost hoped it was true. His mother entered the bathroom a few minutes later, composed now, but still in her heels. "He said he'll be right over, and told me to clean some of them until he got here." She knelt in front of him, going back to dabbing at the cut.

"He's not coming back is he?" His mother stopped her dabbing, and leaned back on her feet, sighing. She shook her head and this time the teen could see the tears pooling in her eyes. "Truthfully, I'm kind of glad. I mean I know he's my dad and all, but I hate him most of the time since he's drunk all but an hour a day. And he's not here that much anyway, so it won't be different, right?" he said hopefully, hoping it would make her feel at least a little better. She did smile, but he knew it was only for his benefit.

"I filed for divorce today. That's what he was so mad about, saying that I had gone behind his back." Haru snorted.

"And exactly how many times has he gone behind your back and come home with some girl in the car saying he was going on a trip for Akito for a few days?" His mother sighed and shook her head. "Mom, we'll be fine, it's not like we need him for money, or anything like that. There'll be more money know that he won't be here to spend it all on alcohol. It's going to be fine," he said convincingly, while wondering if it really was going to be all right, if he was going to be all right. His mother smiled again, this time an almost real smile.

"You're probably right," she said, wiping her eyes. "It's not like he ever helped with anything. Why did Akito-san do this? I saw him walking away through the window? What did you do?" Hatsuharu explained the whole things and was only a little ways in when the doorbell rang signaling Hatori's arrival. He started the story again when his mother and the doctor returned. Hatori cleaned his cuts and bandaged them, while the teen continued talking.

"So Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun are little, and Yuki isn't talking again?" his mother summed up. "Ayame-san is taking care of Yuki? How could that man take care of anything? He's always seems irresponsible to me."

"I thought the same things, but he's been very caring and very serious with Yuki. At least, he was when I was there. You have something to do with that though don't you, Hatori?" The doctor didn't answer. He simply stood up and turned to the teen's mother.

"These are some painkillers, one pill ever four hours if he needs it. I would keep him home from school tomorrow just to let him rest. He could probably go tomorrow if he really wanted to, but I wouldn't recommend it, and call me immediately if you see any signs of infection. I'll be back sometime tomorrow, or the day after, to change the bandages. Just make sure he rests and doesn't get to worked up." His mother thanked him while showing him to the door. Haru wished his mother hadn't taken the bottle of painkiller with her. Every inch of his body was screaming, and having Hatori disinfect the cuts hadn't helped any. He carefully stood up from the toilet and went into his room, pulling out his pajamas. He was just pulling in his pants when his mother entered through the open door. She have him a painkiller before making sure he settled into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Yuki opened his eyes for the briefest second before snapping them back shut and rolling over. The sun was far to bright for him to get up now. He hated morning. Why couldn't he just completely skip morning and have it be evening when he woke up. The only good thing about being small again was that he didn't have to go to school, which meant that he didn't have to get up early. He could sleep to noon if he wanted. The child rubbed at his, trying to wake himself up a little, not wanting to actually go back to sleep. He blinked at the clock, trying to focus in on it before looking at the bed that was now beside him. Nii-san had obviously already gotten up since the bed was empty. But where was he? 

Now with a goal in mind, (Operation: Find Nii-san) he got out of bed and walked into the hallway. He headed toward the kitchen hearing voices from there. No one was in the kitchen as he realized the voices were coming from outside. He stopped dead in his tracks. There was no way he was going outside again, not after what happened yesterday, but that was where Nii-san was. He carefully took a few steps closer to the open sliding door, listening to Nii-san and Shigure talking, Ayame his normal carefree self. He stepped closer, pausing at the open door, placing his hand on the doorframe. Shigure was the first one to notice him. He had paper and pen in front of him writing while Ayame was working away on a maid's outfit. "Yuki, are you going to join us?" Shigure said without looking up from his writing. Ayame paused and looked up, smiling.

"It's okay, Yuki, nothing out here is going to hurt you," he said soothingly. The child shrank back, further into the house. He was not going outside again. Ayame sighed quietly so Yuki wouldn't hear him. He sat his work aside and stood up to go inside. He knelt in front of the child, gently cupping his chin. "Nothing out there is going to hurt you. That was only a stick yesterday, and it didn't hurt you, did it?" Yuki thought about this as he realized the man had a valid point. As much as it had scared him the whip, not stick like Aaya said it was, had not hurt him. At least not physically. He gently took his chin back and took a few steps back into the kitchen while watching his brother. What if he got mad at him for not going outside? What if he hit him? The man simply shrugged at the child's actions. "Are you hungry?" Yuki stared back at him, wondering if he really thought he was going to answer. He obviously did by the way he was staring back at his little brother. Yuki nodded his head slightly. Ayame got down some cereal and poured it into a bowl before going back outside with Shigure, promising to be back in a few minutes.

He came back in with his work and sat down across from the child beginning to work again. Ayame didn't attempt to fill the silence, to preoccupied with the fact that the child had nodded his head in answer to his question. He had nodded and shook his head yesterday, but that had always been when he was scared. It hadn't for something like breakfast, and it hadn't been to him. It was still a long way from talking, but at least it was a start. Yuki finished his cereal and Ayame took it back to the kitchen. Yuki stood up and followed him not knowing where else to go. He hadn't seen Kyo or Shishou-san yet and had no clue where they were.

Ayame smiled at Yuki's small, light footsteps following him giddy at the thought that Yuki actually wanted to spend time with him. He turned around from the sink and sure enough Yuki was standing beside him, blinking up at him owlishly. He had heard stories about when Kisa had stayed with them and had been glued to Tohru. He knew Kisa had followed the girl around the whole house, even bumping into her back when she had stopped one time. Tohru had burst out, "I love you!" and had the proceeded to hug her tightly. He wanted so desperately to do that now, but was afraid that suddenly bursting out with that would only scare the child. As he went back into the other room to get his room the urge became stronger as Yuki followed him once. Finally, he simply thought, screw it, and scooped the child up into his arms, hugging him tight. The child was obviously surprised, but relaxed in his brother's embrace. "I love you!" Ayame said excitedly in an almost perfect imitation of Tohru.

Yuki blinked as his brother's words registered in his brain. "I love you." His brother loved him? Truthfully, he really shouldn't have been so surprised after all the things he was always saying. He knew his brother has always cared very deeply for him, but love? How could his brother be sure that he loved him? Had anyone ever even told him that before? How could he be worthy of someone else's love? Why would anyone find him worthy of being loved, or even to be taken care of? But Ayame had said it, and was still saying it. He had said it at least five times now, so it had to be true didn't it? He pushed back slightly from his brother to look him in the eyes, shocked by the genuine love in his eyes as the truth set in. Someone loved him. Someone thought he was worthy enough of their heart, and he was loved. How could something as simple as a word mean so much to him? Couldn't it be taken back as quickly and easily as it had been given? But it wasn't going to be taken back he could tell. His brother mean what he said, and he could by the look in the man's eyes that it wasn't going to ever leave.

The child felt tears fill his eyes as he realized this, happiness and love filling him. He wrapped his arms back around his brother's neck, and nuzzled his head into the crook of the man's neck. Ayame laughed lightly for some reason. "Is this your way of saying 'I love you' back, or at least I like you?" Yuki nodded his head certainly several times. Ayame smiled widely before beginning to spin around the room, dancing and singing with Yuki in his arms. He began to twirl in circles, making faces at the child, before falling to the floor on his butt. Yuki laughed out loud as his brother flinched, but quickly clamped his mouth shut as he realized what he had, fear filling his eyes. Ayame noticed this and began laughing to, telling the child silently it was okay to laugh, wanting to hear his brother's laugh again. Yuki looked at him uncertainly, but began laughing after a few minutes.

Ayame pulled the child closer, both still laughing, loving the sound of his brother's laugh making a goal to try to get the child to talk by the end of the week. If he was laughing at the beginning of the second day talking shouldn't be to far off.

**Author's Note: **I know this very Haru centered, but I'm beginning to like him lots more and I needed a little break from our two main characters so I could think about what to do plus it really just popped into my head and I wrote it. I don't know if his dad is like that, books have NO information on that, or really on any of their dads. It says nothing about Hiro's dad, and if you've read the 10th one, he obviously has one since his mom's well, you know, and she has a wedding ring… oh well.

**Different Child: I've considered putting both children's parent(s) into play here, but I haven't decided what I'm going to do yet. Yes, Akito and Kyo have a bet, that's actually one of the spoilers. Lol. I just kind of went Haru crazy for this chapter if you can't tell. I just couldn't write anything else until I got that down and just decided to leave it as part of the chapter. I dunno how much Akito will be in this, but he will be in it.**

**Quillian91: Akito's not a woman, just so you know. That's not his true identity. You're back! Lol. You disappeared for a few chapters there. The anime covers the books up to like half way through the 8th one. There's probably a whole lot of spoilers in here if you've only read up to the 7th, 8th book. Yuki will talk soon enough, and I know there wasn't much Yuki Ayame bonding except for the last part, but it was a very important bonding no matter how short it was. Thanks for the review!**

**Rubypearlz: lol. It's fine if you don't have a lot of comments for the chapter. Thanks for the review!**

**Dragonjewel24: Well, it's a little late now, but always check Ebay because that's how I got my copy of the 10th one, and it was about a dollar cheaper than what I would've got it for with tax and I got it about June 20th. If you have any money that is, I thankfully did for some reason. I can't remember why now. Lol. There aren't to many spoilers in here, not for the 10th one anyway. Thanks for the review!**

**Raven fire1: Thanks! I know Ayame is a little, ok a lot, out of character most of the time, but he'll still have his goofy moments like at the end of this chapter.**

**Phoenix-maker: Thanks so much for the review!**

**Ayamesgirl: I hope this was fast enough!**

**StrawberriRain: lol. Yes, Haru and Yuki. I finding that I like Haru lots, lots, lots more as the series progresses. There will be Kisa and Haru once Kisa thinks to come back to the house. Yes, Kyo is more relaxed, but I don't really think that's how he was in the books because in the 5th one Haru says, "Kyo used to beat them nearly to death. That's you call a delinquent," so… but oh well. Lol. Thanks for the review!**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**


	8. Chapter Eight: Insecurities and Naps

**Chapter Eight: Insecurities and Naps**

**Author's Note: I apologize for the wait! I didn't feel like writing last week, and then the Sixth Harry Potter came out so would've needed a few days to digest that information, and to not follow the urge to run J.K. Rowling down and kill her. But then that Saturday I got sick with a stomach virus that no three people in my family have. So... yea. When I did think of writing it always looked like it was going to strom really bad, and the Auto Recover on Word only works when it wants to, and I didn't want to start writing, have the power go off and loose all my stuff. So, whatever. I know this isn't that good of a chapter, but it's the best I can do. Sorry. I APOLOGIZE FOR AYAME'S SONG! I know it sucks, but I wanted to put something so...**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

Kyo sat down on the ground, exhausted. He had been with Shishou all day at the dojo training. He had been frustrated to learn that he didn't remember anything that Shishou had taught him over the years. He should have thought of it sooner. It didn't make sense if he had been able to do the things he had when he was sixteen now that he was five. Not being able to do it didn't bother him as much as forgetting what Shishou had taught him. He remembered only what he had been taught once he had been turned little. He didn't understand why he remembered everything else, but martial arts. He had voice this aloud hoping that Shishou would have a answer, but the man didn't. "It doesn't make sense though," the child said as they walked down the street back to Shigure's. "Why would I only forget that?" Kyo latched his arms around Shishou's neck as the man picked him up when they came to a busy intersection.

"I've already told you that I don't know. Remembering all those things wouldn't do you any good anyway. You wouldn't be able to do them in your small body so what difference does it make?" he asked kindly as they crossed the street and continued down the sidewalk.

"I know I wouldn't be able to do them, but it annoys me that I can't _remember_. Wouldn't you be annoyed if this happened to you and you forget everything you had ever learned about martial arts?" Kyo was not going to let this argument go though he wasn't entirely sure what he was arguing about. Shishou sighed. He knew he couldn't win the argument though he wasn't sure what they were arguing about.

"Yes, I would be annoyed, but I can't do anything to make you remember anything. We'll start your training again if you want. That's the only thing I know to do." Shishou put Kyo down as they neared the house, going in through the front door. The instant they walked in they could hear Ayame singing something in the next room. Kyo frowned. What stupid thing was he up to now? Why in the world did he always have to be so annoying? Shishou and Kyo continued into the next room to see Ayame twirling around the room with a smiling Yuki in his arms. Occasionally something Ayame was singing would make the child laugh, but neither man nor child had worked out the lyrics to Ayame's wonderful 'brotherly bond' song. Ayame stopped mid-sentence and mid-twirl as he spotted Kyo and Shishou.

"It's wonderful! It's so wonderful! He's laughing! Can you believe it! I made him laugh! Me! I made him laugh!" The man was obviously too ecstatic to say much more and continued with his song. Kyo simply stared at the pair, not seeing why it such an accomplishment that the rat had laughed. He shook his head at the pair and went toward his room. Shishou smiled at them, not even attempting to say anything and followed after Kyo. The child had not even attempted to work out the lyrics to the song, but Shishou was listening intently and finally heard them. Ayame started out low, deep, and serious, but as the song went on he got higher and higher and faster making it nearly impossible to understand.

Many, many years ago  
A child was born,  
Possessed by the most evil spirit  
The snake!  
Ten years he lived with no  
Unexpected surprises  
But a huge surprised was to come.  
A baby brother!  
But was he to bond with this new child,  
Possessed by the even worse spirit of  
The Rat?  
They were so different,  
Oil and vinegar, some would say  
Completely separated until  
You shook them up  
But would there ever be enough shaking  
To bring this two together?  
The years passed for each of them  
The snake living happily, oblivious  
To the Rat's plight  
The snake was barely aware of The Rat's  
Presence, the disobedient child that his  
Parents sought to get rid of. The Rat  
Disappeared for a few days to The Snake's  
Understanding. The naïve Snake assumed  
The Rat was at a friend, playing happily.  
Never would he have guessed he was locked  
In a pitch dark room, being hurt by the head of  
The zodiac. Would he have even gone if he had  
Known that the Rat was there?  
The snake knew the answer. It was no.  
He didn't even remember The Rat's name then.  
There were so many years between them. How  
Were they supposed to bond? His parents,  
Finally fed up with the Rat's 'disobedience'  
Sold him for many, many indulgences that the  
Snake happily took part in, but as the Snake grew  
He realized how a huge, terrible mistake he had made.  
He never should've treated the Rat, his brother, Yuki,  
So horribly. Why was he trampling over that which was  
Most precious? The real question was how to rectify  
Himself. How could he make up for all those lost years?  
Would the Rat want to make up for all those years?  
It seemed like he did not. Everything the Snake tried, the  
Rat shot him down, still hurting, but the Snake was  
Persistent. He was not a quitter and he had full  
Confidence in himself that he could deepen their  
Brotherly bond. At times, it seemed hopeless, even  
To the Snake, but them a mixed blessing came.  
The Rat, to his horror, was turned back into  
A Six-year-old!  
The Snake was stunned when he heard the news  
But was also ecstatic. This would be the perfect  
Time to finally close the gap that had grown  
Between them. But it wasn't the fun and games  
He had imagined. The Rat was in utmost pain,  
Terrified of getting close to someone, terrified  
Of being put back in the pitch dark room, and  
Terrified of being hurt again. But the Snake  
Knew this was when the Rat needed him most.  
He had to step up and be the one Yuki needed.  
The child needed comfort, love, and security.  
The snake would offer him all that, and he was  
Determined to do just that, even if he had to leave  
His more carefree side for a while. It didn't matter  
How he acted as long as it made Yuki happy.  
But there were many obstacles in their path  
Yuki wasn't talking! He wouldn't even say a word!  
This worried the Snake to no end. What if he  
Couldn't succeed in getting the child to talk?  
But then, a miracle happened.  
Yuki laughed!  
The rat laughed!  
The snake had gotten the rat to laugh!  
He was closing the gap between them!  
If he were laughing, then he would be talking  
Soon! He had to be talking soon! And it would be  
The Snake's doing! He was so happy he didn't know  
What do with himself, but he knew as long as he  
Persisted in helping that which was most precious,  
Everything would be fine in the end.

Shishou lightly shook his head at the absurdity of the man's song, but he did have some valid points. It certainly did seem like he had managed to finally deepen their 'brotherly bond,' and if he had succeeded in making Yuki laugh then talking certainly wasn't far off. "Shishou!" Kyo called from his room. The man walked quickly in his shared room with child and knelt in front of him, smiling.

"You never could manage to get your shirt all the over your head," he laughed. He pulled the shirt off creating a loud sucking noise that sounded sort of like vacuum cleaner. The child frowned lightly at the man's comment, but didn't say anything since it was true. Shishou went into the bathroom, wetted a washcloth, and washed the child's sweaty face. Ayame was still singing once Shishou has gotten Kyo cleaned and changed, making a frown cover the child's face.

"Why does he have to sing so loud? It's annoying. Why are we staying here anyway? Why can't I move into the dojo with you?" Shishou shrugged while pulling out a deck of cards from one of his drawers.

"We didn't think it would be good to make you move. There isn't really any point in adding the stress of moving onto everything else, and Akito said to stay here though I could care less what the heck Akito 'ordered' me to do, though I know you do. And so does Ayame so to make things simpler Ayame and I moved in here." The frown stayed on Kyo's face, bottom lip out in a slight pout.

"I just wish he would shut up. He's starting to give me a headache," Kyo whined. Why did have to leave with that stupid rat still? They had been getting along a little better, but now that he was little again their old thunderous relationship was back. Expect that he couldn't fight Yuki yet. He knew the child wouldn't fight back yet, and what was the point of fighting if your opponent didn't at least present a challenge?

"Let's play Rich Man, Poor Man. Maybe it'll help get your mind off Ayame-san and Yuki-kun." They played several rounds of game with Shishou letting Kyo win most of them. By the time they ended Ayame had thankfully stopped singing, and it was almost time for Tohru to get home from school. Kyo looked out the window in his room. He was about to look away when something got his eye. Someone was outside, standing behind a tree. He couldn't see it was, but he knew it was a girl. As the person turned he frowned deeply. What was Rin doing there? Wasn't she supposed to be in the hospital? All thoughts of Rin were erased from him head as he heard Tohru come in. Kyo stood up from his spot on the floor, grabbed Shishou's hand and tugged.

Kyo went on out into the living room to see Tohru already greeting that stupid rat and his insane brother. He could hear Ayame blabbering on. "Isn't it wonderful Tohru! He laughed! Can you believe it?" Kyo was slightly satisfied to see that Yuki was blushing deeply, obviously embarrassed at his brother's actions. Tohru grinned widely though.

"That's wonderful, Yuki, Ayame!" _Why in the world is that so wonderful?_ Kyo thought. _Anyone can laugh, and he could talk if he wanted to. He just likes all the attention_ _everyone is giving him._ Shishou had moved forward to sit next to Tohru as Ayame went on to explain exactly how Yuki had laughed. Kyo could tell Shishou's attention was slipping from him to conversation they were having. He tugged on the man's sleeve trying to gain his attention back, but he simply held up one finger. Why wasn't he paying attention to him? Did he like the others better than him? He frowned worriedly as Shishou began talking to Yuki. Could it be possible that he did like the other better than him? Yuki and Ayame were both possessed by members of the zodiac, but they weren't 'the cat.' Had Shishou decided that he didn't like him anymore and only wanted to associate himself with those that were actually members of the zodiac? Had he only taken him to the dojo and played with him today because it would be the last day he had anything to do with him?

Kyo looked around the room, tears suddenly welling up in his eyes. What if Shishou left him just like his parents? His mother had died, and his real father blamed him for her death. His real father had called him a monster. What if Shishou had decided that he was a monster also? Shishou was the closest thing to a father he had, and was his father in every sense but blood. He didn't think he could take it if someone that he loved rejected him again. Kyo blinked and a tear ran down his cheek. He tugged lightly on Shishou's sleeve, but the man continued his conversation with Ayame. Maybe everything was in his head. Hadn't someone said something about side effects of that shot Hatori had given him? Maybe this was one of them.

"Oh, Kyo, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Tohru's voice was laced with worry, a small frown on her voice. Everyone now turned to look at the orange haired child who was holding back sobs with difficulty. Shishou immediately tried to pick the child up, but Kyo had stiffened all his muscles making it nearly impossible for Shishou to pick him up. Why would he want to be held from someone who didn't want him anymore? He couldn't hold back the sobs any longer, the effects of learning martial arts all day beginning to kick in. He suddenly felt exhausted and every inch of his body began to ache. As a result, his muscles loosened enough for Shishou to pick him up and settle him on his lap.

"What's wrong, Kyo? Does your head still hurt?" Why was Shishou being so nice? Maybe this was a side effect of the shot. If Shishou really didn't want to see him anymore why was he trying to find out what's wrong? The confusion made him feel even more tired and more emotional. Shishou rubbed the child's back while telling it was okay, and trying to figure out why he had started crying so suddenly. Kyo finally calmed down; completely limp in Shishou's arms. His body was begging him to sleep, but his brain was telling him that sleep was bad, and that he needed to stay up and play. "Kyo?" The child moved his head against Shishou's shoulder to let him know he could hear him. "Does your head?" He nodded his head yes though it was probably from crying so much. Tohru stood up to go get the headache medicine, but Shishou shook his head, having figured out why Kyo had started crying so suddenly. He should've made the child take a nap the instant they had got home. He had forgotten how emotional the child had always gotten when he hadn't got enough rest.

He rubbed his back and stroked his head until he felt the child's breathe even out. Tohru was still standing up, a worried look on her face. "Is he okay? Why did he start crying so hard suddenly?"

"He's fine. I think he just got over tired, and he probably felt like I was ignoring him. We went to the dojo and spent the day there. He realized he had forgotten everything he had learned about martial arts and was determined to learn as much as he could today. If he doesn't get a nap he gets very emotional, or cranky, over the littlest things. I'd forgotten that. There was this one time when we were in the grocery store one day after training, he was exhausted but we didn't have any food at home so we had to get something, and the store was having this fundraiser thing for a little kidwho had cancer. The kid needed a bone marrow transplant and the family didn't have enough money to pay for the operation. You hear about those things all the time, and we'd seen some before when we were out places, but he just started bawling his eyes out in the middle of the aisle. And it wasn't like just now. He was _very _loud. I was getting some weird looks from the people in the store, and one lady even asked me what I had done to him to make him cry so loud. She was about to threaten to call the police on me for child abuse, but Kyo jumped in and explained about the fundraiser they were doing, and how sad he thought it was. The expression of disbelief on her face was hilarious. She apologized of course, but it was hilarious. He usually gets really cranky and that makes it easier to tell when he needs a nap. It's hard to tell when he's tired when he keeps quiet." Shishou took the offered blanket from Tohru and laid it over the child. "He'll probably sleep for a while. If you'll excuse me, I've got some phone calls to make."

Ayame turned to Yuki, who was beginning to look a little tired to. Wordlessly, Ayame laid Yuki down on the couch using one of the extra cushions on the couch as a pillow. Aaya smiled as the child scowled lightly.Yuki hadobviously realized his brother was trying to get him to take a nap. Even though he was by no means a 'normal' child, he hated naps just like all other little children. He thought himself to old for such a thing though he couldn't deny the fact that he was tired. Just watching Ayame dancing around and singing made him tired, but it had also been fun. He didn't think he would ever admit to his brother that twirling around the room with him had been fun, but it was the happiest he had been in a long time. Part of him, his teenage self, knew that most of that joy came from him being a child again. But the child part of him, the dominant one, told him to simply enjoy it and let his brother care for him. He had kept his eyes open, watching his brother leave the room. Maybe this meant he could get up and avoid the nap. Tohru was still in the room though. Before he could decide what to do Aaya came back with a light blanket in his hands.

Nii-san fluffed the blanket out before gently cover the sleepy child. Yuki tried to fight the sleep, but the blanket was very warm and comfy, and Ayame was tucking it in around him. This was what he had wanted that whole time while he was in that pitch-dark room. He wanted someone to tuck him in when he was going to bed, or laying down for a nap. It was what he had imagined, what he had longed for. He felt Ayame gently brush his hair off his forehead, obeying the man's command to close his eyes. He really didn't want to go to sleep, but his body was telling him differently. Before he knew it he was sound asleep. Ayame sighed as Yuki's breathing evened out. Tohru smiled up at him from her spot on the floor.

"Kids are tiring, aren't they? I helped watch some of the little kids in my apartment building sometimes, and they always wore me out. I'll watch him for you if you want to rest, or go do something else. I was going to do some homework anyway so it's no problem." Ayame smiled widely at her.

"You're such a kind girl. I really do need to unpack my clothes. I never did get around to it." He flounced off to his and Yuki's room, and Tohru could've sworn she heard him say, "He laughed!"


	9. Chapter Nine: No Title

**Author's Note: I'M SO SORRY! I APOLOGIZE TO ALL! I'M SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in forever, but I started high school on the 8th, and I don't really seem to have time to write anymore, and when I do have time I would prefer to do something else. And I have major writer's block. This chapter isn't even finished. I'm totally completely stuck. If anyone wants to continue this, for some insane reason, you're welcome to, but please tell me if you do so I can post the link on here and so I can read it, but I'm sorry for the wait, this horrible chapter, and not being able to update indefianty.**

**Chapter Nine: No Title**

Tohru took out her schoolbooks and started on her homework, but her mind was refusing to focus on her homework. Her mind kept wandering to the two sleeping boys in the room with her. Both of them had such tragic pasts. She knew that Kyo's mother had died in an accident, and that he and his biological father were cut off from each other. She didn't know the details about Yuki's parents, but he obviously didn't have a very good relationship with them since Ayame had come in their place. She didn't even know the reason why Yuki wasn't talking. Was it because of something his parents had done? Or had it been because of something Akito-san had done to the child? She didn't think it would be considerate of her to ask Ayame, or the others. Yuki might not want her knowing.

All of the members of the zodiac seemed to have something, some inner demon that haunted them. Was it simply because their parents had rejected them because they were possessed by the vengeful spirits of the zodiac, or was it something more? Did all of their problems come from being possessed, or was it because of something else? Had someone, possible the head of the family, made it worse? What power did he have over the members of the zodiac? Why had they allowed Akito to turn the two boys little? What hadn't anyone stopped them? They had to have known what would happen once they were little. Were they able to stop Akito? Were any of them able to disobey him? They all seemed scared of him, yet there were twelve of them and only one of him. They could easily over power him so why didn't they? What was holding them back? What made them endure his abuse and torture? Akito-san obviously was special in all their hearts, but was it a good special? Did their inability to disobey have something to do with the 'curse?'

Momiji said that Hatori didn't blame Akito for hurting his eye, and the reason he didn't was the 'curse.' Were they unable to blame the man for anything? Were they simply his pawns to use? What exactly was the curse and how could it be broken? They couldn't be happy living like this, none of them could. How would it feel knowing that if you wanted to get married you would have ask permission from the head of the family? Hatori had sought permission. Not only had he been denied, his eye had been hurt and he had to erase his love's memories of him. How did they live with all that pain?

The teen shook her head several times. She didn't need to think about all that right now. She really needed to finish her homework and then start dinner. She was halfway through her work when she heard Yuki beginning to move around. She glanced over at the couch. The child was still lying down with his eyes closed, but she could tell he was about to wake up. She quickly finished the rest of her schoolwork just as Yuki woke up. The child sat up and rubbed at his eyes, yawning. Tohru smiled warmly at him while resisting the urge to squeal at how cute the child was. "Did you have a good nap?"

Yuki looked over at her, startled. He hadn't known that she was still in the room, but it didn't bother him much. He trusted Tohru completely and knew that she wouldn't intentionally to do anything to scare him, or make him uncomfortable. He smiled shyly at her and nodded. The child slipped off the couch and sat down next to her watching as she pulled out a piece of paper with a ladder drawn on it. "Do you want to play the ladder game to tell me what you want to eat?" Yuki pointed at one point on the paper. Tohru hummed a tune as her finger went up the ladder. "Crab! Ayame-san bought some with him. It's one of your favorite food isn't it?" Yuki blinked up at her wondering how she knew that. It had always been one of his favorites when he was little, but he had moved on to other favorite foods once he had gotten older. Now that he was little again he found that his old favorite foods seemed much more appealing. He looked up at her smiling face, and nodded. She beamed at him, happiness filling her that he was at least communicating a little with her. "I'll go get it ready! Ayame-san is outside with Shigure-san," she said as Yuki was looking around the room obviously searching for his older.

The child paled as Tohru said the word 'outside.' He wasn't going outside. Why did Ayame insist on going outside? Was he doing it to try to get him over his fear? He shrugged it off and followed Tohru into the kitchen. She hadn't said he could stay with her, but you could get outside from kitchen. If she asked why he was still there he could always claim that. If he had been talking that is. Tohru didn't even notice the child had followed her until she had begun to cook the crabs. She turned from the stove as she heard Ayame call Yuki's name.

The man was reminded of that morning when he had been in the same spot and Yuki had refused to come outside. "Are you going to come outside now?" he asked gently. Yuki stared wide-eyed at his brother and shook his head, sending his long bangs swishing across his face. Tohru looked between the two brothers. Ayame looked hopeful while Yuki looked terrified.

"I can watch him for you," she offered. "I don't have to much preparing for dinner, and you can stay here, Yuki-kun. If you want to, that is, but nothing outside is going to hurt you." The child shook his head again, harder this time. They were all wrong. Something was outside and it could hurt him if got close enough. He didn't want to see Akito-san, or anything having to do with him. "Do you want to stay in here with me? I don't really have anything you can do, but you can watch me if you want." Yuki nodded his head immediately. He didn't care what he had to do as long as it kept him from going outside. Tohru smiled brightly and went back over to the counter to begin chopping some of vegetables as Yuki stood and watched, thoughts elsewhere.

Kisa had mentioned the hat Honda-san had, asking if it was hers. Did she still not have any clue that he was the little boy who had saved her that day? Did she still not know that he was the one who had led her home? She had been him a necessity then. For just that one moment he knew that without him she was lost. Someone had needed him. Of all of the people in the world she had needed him, the most boring, insignificant person of all. It had given him such hope, and such happiness that he had been needed. That without him she would have been lost. He had never had that feeling before and it still meant so much to him.

**Author's Note: Once again I'm sorry, but I can't get anymore ideas out and what little I do have here was hard enough, but I don't really see this being updated, or finished for that matter, and I apologize, but if you want it to continue, continue it yourself. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! You have no idea how motivating they were and how much they meant to me. THANKS!**


	10. Chapter Ten: Kyo, Akito, and Ren

**A/N: Short update, and no spell check so beware. This includes much of my coughspeculationscough that I have about the series so, read and hopefully enjoy. AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Kyo sat up straight in bed, breathing heavily. He heard Shishou stir beside him, but the man was simply turning over. _It was just a nightmare. It was just a nightmare._

**But the nightmare really happened, didn't it? This wasn't somethingmymind made up. This really happened, and I'm guilty for it. She even said so. She said she wouldn't forgive me. It's my fault she's dead. I could've saved her, but I was only concerned with myself. I'm always concerned with myself. Even now when I'm little again and have the chance to change things. I'm keeping Shishou here, aren't I? He should be at the dojo. I can take care of myself. Everyone would be better off if I wasn't here. I'm responsible fortwo people'sdeaths. Isn't death punishably by death?**

The child looked over at Shishou. _Bye-Bye, Shishou. You'll see me again when you die._ Kyo untangled himself from the covers and stood up. He carefully stepped over his surrogate father and was almost at the door when he stubbed his toe on the corner of his dresser. Pain exploded down his foot as he cried out in pain. Shishou woke abruptly as the child yelled, flipping on a lamp. "Kyo, what are you doing out of bed? Were you going to the bathroom?" Kyo sat down heavily on the ground, crying from the pain in his foot and his foiled escape. If he could've made it to the kitchen he could've killed himself and saved everyone from the pain. He could hear Shishou get up and walk over to him. _Great, now I've woke him up. Why am I so worthless and pathetic?_

Shishou sat down beside him on the floor before pulling the sobbing five-year-old onto his lap. "Your toe's bledding. Did you hit it on the dresser?" Shishou looked down at the top of his orange head, concerned. He hoped the child was only crying from the pain in his foot. He was stiff in his arms. Kazuma rubbed his back hoping the relax the child, but Kyo only pushed against him trying to get out of his embrace. "Calm down, it's okay, it's not bledding that bad."

"I wish it was," Kyo said before he could stop himself. "If it bled enough I could die and everyone would be happier."

Kazuma blinked and stared at the child. Hatori had said that having suicidal thoughts, especially in Kyo's case, would be existent but only for the first few hours not days later. "What makes you think everyone would be happier if you were dead? I wouldn't be happier. I would be heart broken, and I might kill myself. You don't want that to happen, do you?" Kazuma waited for the child's sobs to slow down so he could speak, hoping he had gotten through to him.

"If I was already dead why would it matter if you killed yourself? We would both be together then, and I could apologize to her for not being able to save her!" Kyo was still sitting stiffly on Shishou's lap firmly held in the man's embrace. Shishou hugged him tightly as he realized what the child meant. He should've known that being little again would bring back all those feelings. Maybe he would just have to take another four months off to "train" in the mountains.

* * *

"Shigure, how good to see you. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" 

"Yes, Ren-san, it has been a long time." Shigure surveyed the woman befoe him. She was almost old enough to be his mother. If he had been a few years younger she could have easily been his mother. He was glad for the age difference. It would've felt weird to sleep with someone who was old enough to be his mother. It had been a good act of revenge at Akito.

"Have you been to see Akito today? I'm afraid I've gotten on her nerves again, bringing up Akira-san. I don't know how the child can think that she has the right to everything. Everyone knows that I am the one who deserves all this! She only lives here because I allow her to live here. If it wasn't for me she would be out on the street." She paced across the room angrily before sitting down. "I am right. Don't you agree Shigure?"

Shigure calmly shook his head, smiling inwardly at the furious look on her face as he did this. "Akira-san did say that Akito was the special one, the chosen one, and it makes sense that she would get everything. In reality, my dear, I believe you are the one being allowed to live here. Akito could easily kick you out if she wanted to."

She stood up from her spot on the floor, shaking. "How dare you say that? I gave birth to her, and she betrayed me! I thought you were on my side! Am I going to be betrayed by you also?"

"I don't know. Are you? How do you know I am doing this of my own free will? Akito could've have told me to come and say this to you, and you know that I can not disobey Akito." Shigure could almost hear the wheels in her head turning.

"Did she? Did she put you up to this? Is that why you're saying this?" Her eyes were pleading with him to say yes, to say that he wasn't betraying her. He didn't know when she had become so vulnerable.

"You have to decide that for youself. If you think that I'm doing this of my own free will, and I tell you that Akito put me up to you'll call me a liar. So, you tell me, did Akito tell me to do this?" She looked at him, and nodded yes.

* * *

Akito was trying desperately to hear what Shigure and Ren were saying, but Hatori had ordered her not be move from bed and the walls were to thick to hear through. She hated being sick all the time. The only good thing was that Kureno would stay be her side. 

Her eyes squeezed shut as she felt another member of the zodiac slip away.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi people! This doesn't been I'll be updating regulary, but I've read a lot of Fruits Basket in the past week and felt like writing this. If you're tired of waiting for the manga to come out in the US go to and that has it up to ch. 105 and then go to shadow. and that as good chapter summaries up to ch. 122. It's current with what as come out in Hana to Yume. The next update will be somewhere around the 4th of March on that website because that's when the next issue comes out. If anyone's read that far and wants to talk to me email me please! I'm dying to talk to someone about it. Anyway, I know it's short, but I wanted to write something, here it is, and thanks for the reviews! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Surprise Visit

**Chapter Eleven: Surprise Visit**

Yuki peeked through the crack in Kyo's door. He hadn't came out all day and neither had Kazuma. Tohru had gone in several times to check on him and offer something to eat, but he wouldn't take it. Earlier, he had heard the child sobbing. He didn't know what was wrong, but assumed it had something do to with his mother. He tip-toed away from the door and went downstairs. It was Tuesday and Tohru had alredy left for school. Shigure was still sleeping, which left him alone with Ayame. He didn't know why this scared him. Nii-san had done nothing bad to him so far; he had only cared him. _But other people were around then. Everyone acts nicer if other people are around. I could go to Kazuma if he hurts me...but what would he do? He's taking care of Kyo. I shouldn't bother him.  
_  
He went into the kitchen and began looking for some cereal to eat. He dragged a chair over from the table and climbed on top of it. He was still to short to reach the cabinet with the cereal. The child scowled. How in the world was he going to reach the cereal? They had brought him cereal, and anything else that he wanted, at Akito's request when he had been at the main house.

"Yuki? What are you doing?" Yuki nearly off the chair as Ayame spoke. He hadn't heard anyone enter the kitchen. "You shouldn't be climbing on chairs, it's dangerous. You could fall and hurt yourself." Yuki was almost eye level with Nii-san standing on the chair. He briefly looked him in the eyes before he looked at his feet. He was still surprised to see such genuine care and worry in his eyes. He jumped as Ayame put an arm on his back in case he lost his balance. "What were you trying to get?" Yuki looked up now. He had though Nii-san was going to lecture and scold him, not ask him what he wanted. He pointed above his head at the cabinet. Ayame easily reached up and opened it. Yuki pointed to the cereal box that he wanted.

It had been almost a week since the change and he was still surprised when Nii-san carried him through the house. He couldn't remember anyone really picking him up and holding him. His mother had when he was really little, but once he started staying at the main house that had become almost inexistent. Ayame balanced Yuki one hip as he poured the milk into the bowl._ I never knew you were this little and light. I guess being sick all the time really did take a toll on you. Kyo's probably a year younger than you and he's bigger. _

Yuki ate his cereal while Ayame made himself some toast. Yuki looked up as the doorbell rang. "I wonder who that could be?" Ayame muttered. Yuki turned his attention back to his cereal. Nii-san had left the cereal box on the table for him in case he wanted a second bell. He was pouring himself some more when Nii-san's voice reached. _Mother. Father. _He immediately set the box down as panic seized him. What were his parents doing here? They weren't supposed to be here. What if he did something bad and they hurt him? Father had never hit him much, he had never been a big part of his life, but Mom had never hesitated to hit him. What if she was displeased by the fact that he wasn't talking? Did she prefer him not to talk? His panic escaleted as he heard their footsteps come closer and his own name mentioned. He was starting to _have_ trouble breathing.

* * *

Ayame opened the door and froze, his mind immediately turing to Yuki. Why in the world had their parents shown up so unexpectantly? He knew they would come eventually, but he had hoped it would be when Yuki was asleep. The only person that would scare the child more was Akito."Mother, Father," he said pleasantly, "what are youdoing here? This is really unexpected. If you had called we could've cleaned the house a little better." _Just be polite. Maybe they'll leave soon._

"We don't care about what shape the house is in," his mother said,"and we have a right to be here. You and Yuki are both our sons. We have a right to see you both especially since Yuki is so little again. He needs to be taken care of, and I don't think you are up to the task of caring for him."

Ayame glared darkly at her. "I'm up to the task of caring for him? I've gotten him to laugh in less than a week when he won't talk and is scared almost all the time. You had your chance to take care of him, to love him, and screwed it up. You sold him to Akito, and I was stupid enough then not to care, but now I care. Even before the switch he was giving me a second chance. I am no longer going to trample on what is most precious." His parents looked at him, shocked.

"Both of you are horrible children. You disobey me at every chance you get. You don't realize that what I'm doing for you is in your best interest.," she spat. Ayame glared back, anger rising.

"What's in our best interest? How was it in Yuki's best interest that he be sold to Akito and suffer the abuse from you and Akito? How is that in his BEST INTEREST?" Ayame took a deep breath and bereated himself for yelling. He knew yelling would only upset Yuki. He had to have heard them talking which meant that he was probably in a state of panic. "What can I do to get you to leave as quickly as possible?" His mother met his fiery gaze.

"Let us see Yuki. I simply want to make sure that he is being taken care of and is not being neglected." Ayame turned, smoldering, and walked toward the kitchen.

* * *

Yuki's breath was still coming in shallow gasps. He had to escape. He had to get out of here, but where could he go? He couldn't go outside; outside was worse than facing his mother. He searched for a hiding spot. He ran over to the cabinets, yanked one open, and tried to squeeze in but there wasn't enough space. He heard Ayame yell something about best interests from the other room. He froze and listened intently. Maybe they wouldn't even want to see him, maybe they only wanted to see Ayame. 

"Let us see Yuki."

The six-year-old's mind froze, panicking even more. They were going to come in here. They were going to yell at him and hit him. He had to leave, no matter where it was, or how. Even going outside was safer than being in same room as his mother.

He ran out of the room and then outside not even slowing down as he jumped off the porch. He was still in sight. He could hear their footsteps in the house and Nii-san's voice. He drove under the porch getting mud and cobwes all over him. He was sobbing uncontrolablly and gasping for air. He knew he needed to calm down. If he didn't they would hear him. He could remember Hatori-san saying that if he had ever had a attack and didn't have his inhaler to slow, deep breaths. Yuki did several of these, blocking out all the noise around him. It helped only slightly. He was still sobbing, quietly now, and was still having trouble breathing, but he didn't think they could hear him. He focused on one thought: breathing normally. If he hadn't done that he would've had a major from hiding outside covered with cobwebs.

* * *

Ayame walked into the kitchen and stopped. He had left Yuki there eating at the table they had set up in there a couple of nights ago to play a game along with a few chairs that had been needed for tha game. He went into the next room expecting to see Yuki sitting there. The room was empty. "Yuki?" He looked around searching for any sign of movement. 

"At least I never lost him when he was in my care," his mother said haughitly. Ayame turned swiftly, glare back in place.

"I didn't loose him. He's probably hiding somewhere because he heard you come in the house." He turned away from here suveying the room. The door was open. He knew it had been closed earlier because of the rain the night before. But Yuki surely wouldn't go out there. He was terrified of the outside. _Yes, but I've under estimated his fear of our mother. _He went outside and stood on the proch. "Yuki?" he yelled. He stayed silent, listening intently. He could a very sound coming from somewhere beneath him. He walked to the edge of the porch, still listening, and spotted to small footprints in the mud. He stepped off and crouched down. There was a long straight patch of mud where someone had slid down it. Ayame peered under the porch. Relieve flooded him as he saw Yuki hulded at the back, knees to his chest, arms wrapped around them. "Yuki, it's okay. Come on you from under there."

Yuki shook his head and Ayame could hear him sobbing. _My clothes are going to be ruined, but he is more important than my clothes. _With that thought he thrust his upper body under the porch, arms outstretched, and grabbed Yuki under the armpits and pulled him out. Yuki couldn't help resisting a little. His parents, his mother, were still there. He would rather stay trapped under the porch forever than face her. After realizing that he wasn't going to get out of Nii-san's grasp he curled against him, wrapping his arms around the man's neck holding on for dear life.

Ayame held him close and rubbed his back. "I know you're scared, but she said she only wanted to see you. I won't let her do anything to you, I promise." Yuki was sobbing as hard as he had been earlier and his breathing was just as bad again. "You're not breathing good are you?" Ayame said almost more to himself than the child. Yuki shook his head against the crook of Nii-san's neck. "Let's go get you inhaler," he said into the child's ear.

"You've seen him Mother, now leave. I need to get his inhaler from our room. You've made him so panicked that he's having an asthma attack." Yuki kept his head buried in Ayame's neck trying to calm his breathing and nerves. He could hear footsteps behind them.

"I want to see his face and his eyes," she said following the pair. Ayame growled quietly. Why didn't she ever give up?

"You can see him when he takes his inhaler." Ayame grabbed the silver-haired child's inhaler and sat down on thebed with him."Come on, turn around. You need to take your inhaler. She isn't going to do anything to you, I promise." Yuki desperately wanted to stay hidden against his brother, but he also wanted to breath, and he knew their mother wouldn't leave until she had gotten what she wanted. He turned around and grabbed the inhaler from Ayame's hands. He took two puffs from the inhaler. His breathing immediately got better and he manged to slow his crying. After a few minutes he was breathing normal against and was almost completely not crying. "You've seen him now. Leave, please. He's had an asthma attack, needs to rest, and needs to take a bath. He's not going to be able to do any of that with you here."

She glared at them while their father stood to the side, impassive. Ayame glared at him for not doing anything."Fine,we'll be leaving now." Their father gave them both a small smile with an apologetic look in his eyes. Yuki limply collasped against Nii-san and heaved a huge sigh.

"Exactly," Ayame agreed. "Let me change clothes and then we'll get you in the bath." Yuki layed back on the back and closed his eyes, exhausted. Asthma attacks had always left him weak and tired and his parent's terrifying visit on top of that he was ready to collaspe. He didn't think he would be able to make it through the bath without falling asleep. Maybe he would drown. Nii-san should really stay with him in case he fell asleep. He opened his eyes as someone knocked on the door. Shigure-san's voice come through the door.

"I heard yelling earlier. Is everyone okay? Kazuma-dono was asking me if I knew, and I'm quite interested to know myself." Yuki rolled over to his side and looked over at Ayame who was in fresh, clean clothes. Ayame opened the door and then went back to the bed andpulled Yuki up off the bed.

"Our parentsheard about Yuki-kun being little again and decided they wanted to see him. Motherand I got into an argument, Yuki ran outside and hid under the porch to escape them, and he had an asthma attack. Now he's filthy, and I'm going to give him a bath." Shigure's expression was of shock, but he quickly recovered and smiled down at Yuki.

"I guess that was a traumatizing event, and you're right. He is filthy." Shigure surveyed his best friend. He had been so serious since the switch. He wondered what Ayame would do as a father? He would be more flamboyant with his own children than he had been with Yuki. Yuki needed security, stability, and someone to lean on. With Ayame's normal personality his meaning often got lost in his wild antics. Shigure nodded to himself. "Okay, I'll go to tell Kazuma-dono." Shigure left and Ayame and Yuki headed toward the bathroom. Ayame started the water while Yuki sat down in the floor. All he wanted to do was sleep.

Ayame turned around and smiled. Yuki was so adorable. Why had he not seen his adorableness the first time around? He had missed out on all the adorableness when he had been younger because of his own stupidity, but it was all better now. Yuki had allowed him a second chance, and was even little again so he could catch up on everything that he had missed. He crawled on his knees over to the child making faces as he went. He could see amusement in the child's eyes. When he was only a foot away he pounced like a cat making Yuki laugh. Ayame smiled widely. That was the second time he had suceeded in getting the six-year-old to laugh. He hoped Yuki would start talking within the next couple of weeks.

Yuki smiled at his big brother's antics perking up a little. Nii-san pretended to growl and snarl at him. He laughed again as Nii-san rolled onto his back and acted as if he wanted to get his stomach scratched. Ayame continued the act until the tub was almost full and then preceeded to help Yuki out of his clothes. A small part of Yuki told him that he should be embarassed adn uncomforable that Nii-san was taking off his clothes, but a much bigger part told him that it was fine, that this was what he was supposed to be doing.

Yuki stepped into the tub and sat down, yawning. He was surprised to see all the bubles in the bath; he couldn't remember seeing Nii-san pouring any bubbles, or for that matter he hadn't even known they had any bubble bath."You're exhausted, aren't you?" Nii-san stroked his hair asYuki nodded. Yuki grabbed the washcloth and soap and began washing himself with Ayame's help. Ayame shampooed his hair. Yuki stood up in the tub as Nii-san turned to get some towels. Yuki could feel his foot slipping out from under. He tried to regain his footing, but before he could his foot slipped out from under and he slid under the water. His head exploded in pain as he hit the bottom of the bathtub.

Ayame turned around as he heard a splash. He ran over to the tub, panicking over his little brother for the second time that day. He grabbed Yuki's arms and lifted out from under the water. Yuki was spluttering having take several mouthfuls of water. Ayame reached adn grabbed a towel. He wrapped around the child and picked him up before sitting on the floor. Yuki's face was scrunched up in pain, hands on his head. Ayame rubbed his back while looking him over. He had stopped coughing and was breathing normally, but he noticed the child holding his head. "Did you hit your head when you fell?" Yuki nodded, tears mingling with the water already on his face. "Let me see." Ayame had pull the child's hands off to look at his head. There was no blood, but as he gently touched it there was already a knot. Ayame hugged him tightly and began drying him off before carrying him into their room and dressing him.

Yuki walked over to his bed and laid down. He was not getting up again until he had a nice, long nap. Ayame placed a light blanket over him and sat down beside. He began petting the child's hair as Yuki closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yay! This is so much longer than the last one! And two updates in one week! I started this on last Thursday, but with my limited time to write it's taken this long to finish it, but since I have no homework you all get an update! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I got 7 for the last chapter and that was after months of not updating. Also, I apologize for grammatic/spelling errors. I have no spell check and I types my chapters on the site because I no longer have Microsoft Word. Anyway, thanks again for the reviews and PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU'RE REDING THIS! I got over 80 hits and 7 reviews... doesn't really add up, but I'm not really complaining. 7 is a lot for one chapter for me. So... PLEASE REVIEW! 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Uh oh

Kyo turned over, snuggling his head against the pillow. He didn't want to wake up and face another day of disappointing the one person who cared for him unconditionally and had been always been there for him. How did Shishou stand him? He never did anything right, and he was always insecure, needy, and clingy. He wouldn't want someone always clinging to him. It had to get annoying after a while. Yet whenever he voiced these thoughts Shishou always denied being annyoed by his clinginess, but Kyo never truely believed him. No one could love him that much. He was the cat; the outcast. He turned into an animal when hugged by the opposite sex. He was a freak and deserved to die. It was all his fault. He had caused two people's death. He deserved to die just as they had. Why had they died yet he continues to live and stain the world with his prescense? He made the world darker, while the people he had killed had the world so much brighter. Flowers bloomed as they walked by, warmed and encouraged by their precense. Skies turned brilliant blue and everyone smiled.

Flowers withered and died when Kyo walked by them. Everything he touched died. The skies immediately clouded over.

He needed to leave, to escape. He needed to save Shishou. Anyone that he got close to, died. And it was always his fault. He couldnt be responsible for another person's death, especially if it was Shishou's. And besides, it was only a matter of time before she found out and despised him. He would kill her to. Maybe she would be glad. She would be with her mother again. How fitting would that be. He could be responsible for both their deaths and their reunion.

* * *

Ayame looked over at his younger brother, smiling slightly. He still couldn't get over how ADORABLE he was. Kazuma smiled at the adoring look on the other man's face. He could tell that Ayame loved Yuki dearly simply by looking at him. Kyo was still sleeping peacefully when he had checked in on him a few moments ago. He had a feeling that today was going to be hard. The child had seemed down when Kazuma had tucked him into bed and kissed his forehead goodnight. His eyes had been duller than usual, no spark of life in them. He had refused to talk about what was troubling him,.but had gone to sleep easily. 

Kazuma eyed the child across from him. He had heard Yuki laugh, they all had, and hoped that he would soon being talking. He hoped that this experience would be better for the children and not give them even more problems once they were teenagers again. Kyo had been doing really good for a couple of days, until last night. He hadn't seen Kyo that depressed since he had first been changed into a five-year-old.

He got up from the tabe and went back into the child's room. He froze in the doorway, in shock, trying to take in the situation, and reminding himself to panic just yet. Just because Kyo wasn't in his bed and the window was open didn't mean that he had gone out the window. He could've just gone to the bathroom after opening the window. "Kyo?" he yelled, heading for the bathroom. He door was open, and the room was vacant. He walked pack to the child's room, panic beginning to set in. Kyo was gone. His baby boy was gone. His pack was gone, and as he searched his closet discovering the missing clothes.

Had he run away? Had he been kidnapped? He had to go search for him, now. It had only been minutes since he had last checked on him. He couldn't have gone to far. Could he?

**Author's Note: I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I have a longher chapter on my laptop that has no internet, and I have no way to get the internet on it, and no way to get it off. I know this is short, but i WANTED to post something. Sorry for the typos, but no spell check, sorry. THANKS FOR THE ALL THE REVIEWS! I'm on my friend's computer writing, and I will try my best to post again soon, but Habitat is building my house, and that is taking up a lot of my time, so I don't know when I will be able to update. Hopefully next week. ANSWER MY QUESTION! How should Kyo be punished? I'm sure Kazuma punished Kyo at some point or another, and how do you suggest the Kyo be punished? I'm open to all suggestions. PLEASE ANSWER! PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T KILL ME! I HAVE 100 REVIEWS! I'M SO HAPPY! I will update as soon as can, especially since I left his cliff hanger.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Seth

**Chapter Thirteen: Seth**

**Warnings: Some mild violence at the end of the chapter. **

Kyo let go of the window and dropped to the ground. He had to run away. It was the only way that Shishou and Tohru would be safe. It was the only way that they could live. He had considered killing himself briefly, but he knew that would hurt them more than running away. He knew without a doubt that they would be worried about him, but he rather they be worried about him than dead. Anything was better than having them dead, even if they hated him for this.

He quickly ran into the woods at the back of the house and kept running. It wouldn't take very long for someone to notice that he was gone. He needed to cover as much ground as possible quickly as possible. Shishou would come looking for him, and he would probably bring more people with him. If he could get out on the street and into the city, he would probably be safe. It didn't matter how hard this would be, how hungry or tired he got, he would have to stay away from anyone that he cared about. Everyone he cared about died because of him.

* * *

"Ayame! Shigure! Kyo's missing! I can't find him!" He didn't wait for them to answer as he ran out the door and toward the woods. Kyo was very small and couldn't have gotten very far. He was still in the woods; he had to be. He wouldn't be able to live if Kyo was gone. What if he someone managed to get into the city? There were plenty of people who would want to hurt him. Children were easy to prey upon. He could be kidnapped, hurt, and even killed. Why hadn't he stayed with him in his room? He knew Kyo was been depressed lately, he never should have left him alone. His mother's death had been laying on him heavily. Maybe he hadn't run away, maybe he was just wanting some fresh air and alone time. He could be getting worked up for no reason. 

_He would not have packed up his clothes if he was coming back in an hour or so. He run away. Admit to yourself, and find him. Your son ran away from you. But why_? _Why would he do this? Have I been doing something wrong? Does he hate me, and not want to stay with me anymore?_

Kazuma pushed those thoughts out of his head and continued through the woods. He could see branches pushed down here and there, confirming his thoughts that Kyo had headed into the woods. He followed the trail, believing that he would find the child in a few minutes. He reached the edge of the trees and stopped. Kyo was nowhere to be seen. He stepped across the small clearing and onto the sidewalk, looking around. He could see no orange heads among the crowds bustling to work. It would be virtually impossible to spot him in the crowd. He was so small and everyone else was so big.

He spotted a woman walking past him. "Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you, but you have seen a little a boy with orange hair?" She gave him a puzzled look, and shook her head before walking on. Kazuma continued to stop random people and ask if they had seen Kyo. No one had. An hour later, most of the crowds had disappeared with no one having seen a little boy with orange hair. None of them had even seen a little boy, period. Kazuma was getting desperate, panic gripping his chest, making it hard to breath. His throat, eyes, and nose were stinging, tears begging to be shed.

He jumped as someone laid a hand on his shoulder. He whirled around, hoping it was someone who could tell him something about where Kyo might be. Shigure was standing behind him, a pitying expression on his face. "Did you have any luck?" Kazuma blurted out, eyes and voice frantic. Shigure sadly shook his head, serious for once.

Kyo could be anywhere. He was probably wondering the streets while tramps peered out from alley ways, imagining the best way to kidnap him. Kyo would be _touched_ if anyone like that got a hold of him. Then he would probably never trust anyone again. It would add another scar to his life. What if they beat him? Starved him? What if they never found him, and he was to wonder all his life what had happened to his child?

"Kazuma, try to calm down, and think clearly. Have you checked the dojo yet? He might've gone somewhere that's familiar to him. Children who run away often at least visit places where they're comfortable. Sometimes they stay there." Kazuma nodded, immediately latching onto the idea that Kyo was safe and sound at the dojo. That was it. Kyo was at the dojo, simply waiting on him to come and get him. Maybe that was why the child had run away. _He's testing my love for him. He wanted to see if I loved him enough to try to find him. He had been asking me if he was being a bother. Maybe he's only testing that. _

The man allowed himself to be led away by Shigure as they called a cab and drove to the dojo, where Kazuma was certain the Kyo would be.

* * *

Kyo was, in fact, not at the dojo, but wondering the streets like his surrogate father feared. He had been scared of all the grownups walking around and had gone into a store and waited until they had disappeared. He hadn't seen Kazuma looking for him, or him and Shigure getting into a car and driving away. Kyo had enjoyed looking around the candy shop, eyes focused on only the candy surrounding him. He hadn't spared a second glance out the store window. 

The five-year-old was now walking down the sidewalk; looking around, backpack on his back. He had a little bit of money with him, small fist curled around it in his pocket. He was feeling much better than when he had been at Shigure's. He couldn't call it home anymore. The streets would be his home now, he decided. He had seen homeless people before. He was going to find some that he live nearby, and maybe borrow some of their food until he got the hang of living in the streets. He was going to have to get out of the city first that way no one would find him. He figured that if walked until it was dark that he would be out of the city by then and be safe.

At first, he had been nervous about crossing the big streets. Kazuma hadn't allowed him to do that by himself. He had dashed the nervousness away, reminding himself that he was alone now, and that he didn't have to listen to what Kazuma said anymore. He wasn't with him, and he never would be again.

Kyo was…what was the word he was looking for… he was enjoying himself. It felt nice to explore the city, to look at all the building and people, without anyone telling him where to go. This would fun, he decided. He didn't need any adults. He could take care of himself.

* * *

Kazuma leaped out of the cab and ran into the dojo, yelling for Kyo. He had left someone in charge to keep it open, and there were about ten students there practicing. He asked them all if they had seen Kyo. They all said they hadn't seen him. _Kyo's hiding, _he thought, _somewhere in the dojo. It's just another game of hide and seek. He's somewhere, hiding. _

Two hours later, after he and Shigure had searched every inch of the dojo, Kyo was still missing. _Okay, so he's not here. Shigure said run away children are often somewhere familiar, so we just need to search familiar places and we'll find him. Simple as that._

Shigure turned to him as he hung up his cell phone. "Ayame and Yuki went the kids' high school, but no one has seen him. Tohru is also helping now, but I think we should consider that he did go into the city. That's where we need to start searching." Panic gripped him tighter, nearly stopping his breath.

"But you said that run away children are often somewhere familiar." His eyes plead with Shigure to tell him this was true, that it would be that easy to find the small boy.

"Sometimes they visit them, sometimes they don't. Sometimes they stay, sometimes they don't. We've searched everywhere that's familiar to him that we know of. Our only other choice now is to search the city."

Kazuma felt his heart drop to his feet. His little boy was somewhere in the big city, all alone, with only a few changed of clothes, and even less money. They couldn't search the whole city. There wasn't enough of them. How could they ever find him?

* * *

Kyo was getting tired, his feet ached horribly, and hungry. He bought an ice cream cone from a street vendor, happily licking it as he continued walking. He spotted a park and immediately headed for it. He could sit down and even play! He would have to be careful about girls though. He had to stay away from girls. No one could find out his secret. 

He sat down on the bench and sighed. His feet had never hurt so much in his life. He knew that walking so much could cause so much pain? He finished his ice cream cone before looking around. It was a good size park with three different playgrounds. One was directly in front of him with a jungle gym, monkey bars, four slides, ten swings, and a see-saw. Kyo didn't even consider anything but the swings. He contently swung for an hour before going over to the slides and the various things around them. There was a swinging bridge that he amused himself with.

Most of the children there were all a year or more younger than he. They all decided that Kyo was the "big kid" and had to be treated respectfully. Kyo entertained them by making the swinging bridge arc out as they squealed with delight. This lasted another hour before they all became bored with him. He could see some of the parents giving him suspicious looks. Maybe coming to the park wasn't such a good idea. The parents of the other kids where bound to notice that he had no adult with him. He was old enough to be in school, and they were definitely going to be wondering about why a school boy wasn't in school and had no adult with him.

He began to walk out of the park, down the paved walkway, as a man stepped in his way a few feet down blocking the whole path way. _I'll just walk around him on the grass. _He stepped off the walkway, looking down. When he lifted his head, he discovered that the man had moved also, still blocking his way. Kyo stopped, trying to think of what to do. Should he simply ask the man to move? He didn't seem menacing, or scary. He looked nice and friendly, smiling at the child openly. Kyo cautiously approached him, Shishou's voice ringing in his ears.

_Don't ever, ever, ever, never, never, never, ever talk to strangers, understand?_

Kyo had nodded his head at the time, and promised ever, ever, ever, ever, never, never, never, ever to talk to strangers. He told the voice to go away, and reminded himself that Shishou wasn't here, and he was never going to see him. The orange haired kid, saddened at that thought. He was going to miss Shishou, but he would rather miss him than to be responsible for his own death.

The man was still smiling kindly, and motion to him to come closer. Kyo went forward more until he was standing at the man's feet, craning his neck to see him. The kept his smile in place while scooping Kyo off the ground. A squeak of surprise and alarm reached the man's ears. "Now what's a pretty little thing like you doing out here all alone? You know those parents were starting to wonder about you. You should be in school, yet you're not, and you appear to have no parents with you. My name is Seth. What's yours?"

The five-year-old bit his lip, thinking. The man, Seth, seemed nice enough, but he knew appearances could be deceiving. Yet being with him solved the problem of the other children's parents wondering about him. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to tell him his name. "My name's Kyo," he said quietly. Seth nodded, his blonde-brown hair moving with the movement. Kyo noticed that the man was rather pale and had a very eastern look about him. Maybe he was visiting the country.

"So, Kyo, what are you doing out here all alone?" Kyo now recognized his European accent, even though his Japanese was very good. His were a light blue-gray color. His arms were hard and muscular against the child's small body. Kyo looked down and realized how tall the man was. Shishou was not this tall; he was never so far from the ground when his father had held him. Kyo was so busy studying the man's features that he forgot about answering. "Has the cat got your tongue?" This snapped him back to attention, wanting to roll his eyes at the man's question. He couldn't count how many times he had heard that one.

Should he tell the man the truth? Would he make him go back to Shigure's? Could he make him go back home? "I ran away from home." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, instantly regretted. He should have made something up. What if this man wanted to hurt him? Kyo hadn't noticed until that moment that they were moving, already out of the park and back on the sidewalk. He looked back at Seth's face as fear wrapped it's cold fingers around his body, causing him to shiver in the bright daylight.

Seth's smile was firmly in place, but it was no longer friendly. It was malicious and evil. Kyo wanted to run and hide. His eyes were no longer warm and friendly. They were dark, cold, and hungry. "That's good. I like little boys who run away from their homes.

* * *

Kazuma was about to have a mental breakdown. He had spent the last two hours at the police office describing Kyo's appearance to them while Shigure gave them a picture they had taken since Kyo had been turned into a little child again. He had almost decided not to go to the police, not wanting Akito to find out that Kyo was missing. He considered Akito to be a spoiled child that had no power over him, but he knew the member of the zodiac feared him. He didn't want Akito to blame Shigure, Ayame, Yuki, or even Hatori for his disappearance. He did know that once he got Kyo back, Akito was not coming near him. No doubt Akito would want to punish Kyo for running away, but if there was any punishing to be done, he was going to make sure that Akito would have no part in it. He would deal with Kyo when and if the time came. 

They had called the main house and told Kagura what was going on. She had immediately agreed to help them look, as did her mother. They had gone back to the high school and got Haru and Momiji out to help them look. Shigure was currently calling Kisa and Hiro's school to see if they would be willing to help hand out posters with Kyo's picture on them. Yuki and Haru were currently doing that. They had all agreed that they were last two Kyo would come to if any of them saw him.

Kazuma headed toward the park hoping that Kyo had stopped by them to play. He had an arm full of flyers to hand out to people. He walked into the first park he came to and immediately went over to the parents who were sitting and watching their children play. His heart leapt as someone recognized Kyo.

"Yes, he was here about an hour ago. He was leaving with some man as I was coming into the park. I thought the man was a relative somehow." Kazuma tried to tell himself not to get his hopes up. The man could be anyone, he could be someone bad who was hurting Kyo at this very moment.

"What did the man look like?"

"He looked very western, brown-blonde hair, pale eyes, and very tall. He seemed to be friendly enough. The child, you said his name was Kyo, looked slightly uncomfortable with him, but there could be a million reasons for that. If I had known he was missing, I would've called the police," she said apologetically.

"It's okay, this helps a lot. Did you see which way they went? How long ago did they leave?"

"About an hour, and I think they went right. I'm so sorry, I really hope you find him." Kazuma nodded, thinking only that Kyo had been here at least an hour ago and had left with a man. The police had given him a cell phone to call them on if he found out anything. He thanked the woman while dialing the police to give them the man's description. He groaned as he hung up the phone and went back to the park, praying that the woman was still there. They wanted to talk to her and get a better description of the man. He caught her just as she was leaving, her daughter swinging off her arm. She agreed to go down the police station and give them a description immediately. He thanked her generously before going right, searching the crowds for a tall Eastern, brown-blonde haired man.

* * *

"If you try to escape, make any sound, or movement I will cut you with the knife that I have in my pocket, understand? The more you struggle, the more it will hurt. Of course, sometimes, I like a struggle." Kyo flinched back, tears stinging his eyes. Suddenly, all he wanted was to be at home snuggled safely in bed with Shishou's breathing less than a foot away. He didn't care of Shishou was in danger because of him. He needed Shishou, and he needed him now, to save him. Running away had been a very, very, very, very, very bad idea. 

Seth was taking him into a building and walking up the stairs. The man's hand was on the back of his neck, pressing his face into the soft material of his shirt. Kyo couldn't stop his tears. He wanted Shishou; he wanted his daddy.

Kyo heard a door open, but kept his head on Seth's shoulder afraid of what the man would do if he removed it without permission. He had already had his thigh pinched extremely hard to looking around. It was still stinging quite painfully. "Life your head up" Kyo obeyed without a second though. Seth's voice was calm and nice again, soothing almost. Kyo almost lost his balance as he was sat down on the ground as Seth kneeled down to his height. "If you're a very good boy, and don't cause any trouble I might let you eat dinner with me, okay?" Kyo nodded his head, something he had learned was the only right response. "Do you see that door over there? Turn and look at it." Kyo did as he was told. "I want you to go into the room and not come out until I tell you to. No matter what you hear, or how long it is, you are not going to leave the room, understand?" Kyo nodded again, fear consuming him, making it hard to breath as Seth began to remove his belt.

The first slap landed hard on his back causing to cry out in pain and surprise. "Shut up!" Seth bellowed. "I'll beat you within an inch of your life if you make another sound, understand?" Kyo managed to nod his head despite the pain. "Now walk to the room." Kyo began walking, hoping that Seth would leave him alone, but Seth was determined to make the walk to the room the most painful Kyo had ever endured. Hit with the buckle of the belt rained down constantly all over his body. Kyo knew he would be black and blue in a few hours.

He collapsed into the pile of dirty blankets in the room, crying silently. Seth shut the door without a word casting the small child into darkness.

* * *

Kazuma wanted to die. They had discovered whom the man was that had taken Kyo from the park. The police had been hunting him for years. He went around parks looking for children who were alone and easy prey. His name was Seth Locker, born in Great Britain and moved to Japan ten years ago. The children he took always turned up dead near hospitals, beaten to death and starved. 

**Author's Note: Wow, this is long. I think this makes up for the short chapters. I will try to post again soon, I promise. Habitat is building my mom, my sister, and I a house so I don't know how much I will have to work on that, and lucky me, I have English Honors 1st semester and now have to read a really boring book in just a little over a week, which I don't want to do. My school starts August 7th, and I just got my schedule today. 1st semester is REALLY crappy. I have all my hard classes, and GYM! So I will do my best to update as quickly as possible, and to get out as many chapter as I can before school starts. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I HAVE 106! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Found

**Chapter Fourteen: Found**

Kyo curled into a ball and cried. He was now hurting all over, and it was so incredibly dark. He normally wasn't scared of the dark, but there was usually some source of light coming from somewhere. There was none in this room. It was pitch black. He couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. If he kept his eyes closed he could pretend that when he opened there would be light, even if there wasn't. As long as his eyes were closed, he wouldn't have to face the darkness, and he wouldn't have to think about how this was all his fault. He never should have left home. He knew Shishou wasn't bother by his clinginess, and Shishou had told him millions of times that he wasn't a burden, so why hadn't he believed the man?

_Because I killed Mom. She killed herself because I was such a burden and a freak. Even within the zodiac I'm a freak. But is Seth going to do to me? He said it might be days before he came back. How am I going to go the bathroom, or eat? I have to talk to Shishou somehow. I can't though. Seth will kill me if I leave the room. I don't even know if I could find my way to the door. How am I supposed to call Shishou if I can't get out of the room?_

The child immediately stopped crying as he heard another sound in the room and saw the light coming through his closed eyelids. How had a light come on? Was Seth back? Did he want to find out? He cautiously opened his eyes, blinking. He could see that he was lying on the floor, inches from a dark blue wall. Kyo nearly screamed when a voice spoke from behind him. He sat up, whirled around, going over everything Shishou had taught him. Those left his brain as he saw who had spoke.

It was another child who looked to about a year older than he, about Yuki-kun's age. Kyo realized that the room had a light switch that the other child, a girl, had turned on. She had long, black hair hanging down to almost her butt. Kyo knew she was Asian, thankfully, and not some mean European like Seth. He knew thinking that was a little unfair to all the other Europeans, but he really hated Seth. She was wearing a dress that came down to her ankles, sandals, and a bracelet on her left hand.

"Seth got you to? Did you run away from home, or did he just decide to kidnap you?" Kyo blinked at the blunt questions, still staring at the girl. He was tracing the swirling designs on her dress with his eyes. The sleeves ended just above her elbows, the red material complimenting her skin tone. It had never occurred to him that he might not be only child Seth had taken and hurt. The girl had a huge bruise covering the left side of her face. He could also see bruises covering her arms.

"I ran away and Seth found me in a park. Did you run away to?" The last time he had told the truth he had landed here, but he didn't see how a girl in the same situation he was in could cause him any harm. She shook her head, her long swinging catching the light. Kyo noticed she had red streaks.

"I was in a big store and got separated from my parents. Seth found me and took me. My parents are looking for me. I saw the paper, and I was on the front page. Seth does this a lot. I stole the paper and brought it in here to read. My mother taught me how to read when I was six. It said that the police thought Seth was the person who was beating kids to death and then leaving them near hospitals for someone to find." Kyo could feel the blood leave his face. Seth did this a lot? He beat children to death and then disposed of the bodies for anyone to find? "I've been trying to think of a way to get out of here, and I almost have it, but it will take some more planning, and you'll have to very quiet so I can think, and hear when he leaves." Kyo instantly nodded, willing to do anything if it meant escaping Seth and this horrible place.

* * *

Kazuma glared over at Hatori, annoyed that he had a good point. He didn't care that he would be better if he ate something, and he that he could better search for Kyo. What if Kyo wasn't having breakfast? What if he had nothing to eat? "As a doctor, I am ordering you to eat." Kazuma rolled his eyes. 

"Simply because you order me to eat doesn't meant that I will. I rarely follow your orders, and you know it." Hatori sighed quietly and shook his head.

"Yes, but that doesn't stop me from giving them anyway." Kazuma did eat a few spoons full of cereal, thinking. The police had no idea where Kyo might be. This man Seth, had never been caught and they had no known addresses. They were all supposed to go to apartments building and ask if anyone had seen him along with putting more flyers up with Kyo's picture on it. Kazuma desperately wanted to ask if anyone had seen Seth, but the police had said that it would be a bad idea to mention him. If he knew the police were looking for him, it would probably prompt him to kill Kyo and any other children he had with him before moving to another place. They needed to act as if they knew nothing about Seth while keeping an eye out for anyone who looked familiar.

Kazuma hadn't slept the night before and had only came back to the house when Shigure and Hatori had forced him into a cab. He had wanted to stay out and put up more flyers, but they wouldn't let him. They had tried to get him to sleep, but he couldn't do that. Kyo had always wanted him most at night, to tuck to him into bed and to reassure him that he was loved, and that he would never leave him, that he would always be there to protect. _I've broken that promise. I can't protect him right now. I don't even know where he is. What if I never find him?_

* * *

Kyo was silent, listening hard, still looking at the girl sitting across from him. The walls of the room were bare, there was no bed, and there was nothing on the floor save for some newspapers in the corner that were obviously meant to be their bathroom. There were two light in the ceiling and a lamp behind his companion. It occurred to him that he didn't even know her name. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he knew it had been a lot. It had been around noon when Seth had taken him, and he thought it was the next morning, but he couldn't be sure because the room had no window. He had gotten sleepy and slept for a little while, but woke up from a nightmare where Seth had beaten him to death. He had been confused when he woke up, wondering why Shishou wasn't there. Kyo had simply lay back down and cried until he was so tired he simply fell back asleep. 

He didn't know what they were listening for, but it was obviously one of the most important things in his life. The girl had told him that they might be able to escape today, if things went as planned. Kyo's eyes snapped to the girl as he heard footsteps in the hall. Was this what they had been listening for? Was this good? Was someone going to get them? Her face was deathly pale. This was obviously not good, and not what they had been listening. She jumped up without a sound, turned off the light, and Kyo was plunged into darkness. He didn't know where she was, but he laid down again and pretended to be asleep. He had a feeling that Seth wouldn't be pleased if he was awake.

The children heard the doorknob turn, and held their breath. Kyo couldn't explain the terror gripping him. It might not even be Seth coming in the door. If it was him, maybe he was coming to get them out of the room so they could go somewhere else.

Kyo suddenly had an idea. If he could only find the girl in the dark, it would be risky, but right now it was their only chance. He didn't think he could get the girl out with him, but he would definitely send someone back to get her. He began to crawl forward slowly, but stopped as the doorknob stopped turning and he heard a voice, a masculine voice that he had heard so many, many, many time before in his life.

* * *

Kazuma nearly yelled with relief when someone recognized Kyo. "I saw he and a man go into an apartment building a couple of buildings down. The looked western, he definitely wasn't from Japan, tall, kind of blonde hair, and I remember them because the child's hair was such a unique color. My sister and I made a bet on whether or not it was natural." 

"It's natural," Kazuma assured the woman as she gave a quiet yell of triumph. "So they went into a building about two buildings down?" The woman nodded.

"I've seen the man before, going in and out of there. I never have liked him. I thought he was a baby-sitter because he was always bringing in different kids with him, but now with your child missing, my bad feeling about him must have been right." Kazuma nodded absently already on the phone with the police.

"Will you mind talking to police? Your bad feeling was right. They believe this man is the one who beats children to death and then leaves them near hospitals to be found eventually by someone. And you've seen him going into the building with other children?" She nodded while inviting him inside. "About a month ago there were twin boys, a week after that a little girl, looked like she was American, and they last week there was a pretty little Asian girl, and then yesterday your little boy." Kazuma nodded, feeling sick. The police had said that the most he had ever kept a child was two weeks. The twins were gone, most likely the little American looking girl, but the Asian girl and Kyo still had a chance. He snapped out of his thoughts as the woman excitedly exclaimed, "There he is! See him, walking down the sidewalk right there." She pointed out her windows. Kazuma immediately looked there, remembering what the police had said. He was considered armed and dangerous and was not be approached no matter what. He was at the door when he wondered if the man really had a gun on him. It wouldn't do Kyo any good if he was shot and in the hospital. His tae kwon doe (spelling?) was no use against a gun.

He called the police again and told them that he had seen the man. They told him to try to keep an eye on him, but not to follow him. He was very observant and would probably realize that he was being followed. They were sending out squad cars to where they thought the man lived, one to where he was, and another unmarked car to follow Seth. If everything went right he would be in a jail cell is less than an hour. Kazuma nodded, reminding himself that it wasn't over.

* * *

Kyo blinked as the light came on, looking at the girl once again. "What's your name? Mine's Kyo." She looked at him, startled. 

"My name's Sakura. You can call me Sakura-chan." Kyo nodded, liking the sound of her name.

"Can we get out of this room, and then out of the apartment?" She shook her head.

"The door's locked, and I have nothing to pick it with. I need something long and sharp, but there's nothing in this room. Do you have anything in the pack of yours?" Kyo shook his head, but emptied out the contents anyway. It had been about fifteen minutes since Seth had left, along with the voice. What he didn't understand was why Akito-san had been here. Did he know Seth? Had he sent Seth to capture him? Was he being punished for something again?

Kyo didn't think his cat claw would work and he was glad that he didn't try to transform earlier. His plan wouldn't have worked anyway. He looked around as sirens reached his ears. "Are there a lot of sirens around here?" Sakura shook her head, frowning.

"This is the first time I've heard them." Kyo nodded; glad to have something to distract him. It was another fifteen minutes, sirens still blaring, before anything happened. Kyo and Sakura-chan both screamed as someone began banging on the front door. Sakura immediately turned off the lamp and light. Kyo was scared to death. There was a lot of shouting and banging going on. He utter a soft cry as there was almighty crash and footsteps running around. As he listened closely, he heard his and Sakura's names being yelled. His eyes opened wide and he jumped up, going for the door.

"We're in here! Help! We're in here, please get us out!" He heard someone yelling order on the other side of the door.

"Kyo-chan? Sakura-chan?" The light was on again, and they were both at the door screaming and crying. "Step back from the door. I'm a police officer and we're going to break down the door, and then you can leave, okay?" Both children obediently scrambled away from the door. It took only two tries before the door was down and several men entered and scooped the children up. Kyo was so relieved to see someone with a kind face, someone to help him. Every child knew that if you were lost, you were supposed to go the police. He frantically began looking around as he recognized a voice he had been longing to hear for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality had only been a little over twenty-four hours.

Kyo spotted his surrogate, no his father's, concerned face in the crowd, yelling out the first thing that came to mind. "Daddy! Dad! Let me go, please, I want my dad!" Kazuma was already beside the police officer, tears streaming down his cheeks before Kyo could finish his sentence. The child launched himself into his father's arms, tears making their way down his own cheeks. He had never been happier to see his father as he was at that moment. Kyo buried his head in his father's neck, sobbing. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so, so sorry. I'll never run away again. I'm sorry."

Kazuma shushed the child's apology, squeezing him tight, rocking back and forth on the spot. He was never going to let go of him ever again. Seth had been arrested just as the police had broken down his apartment door.

Kazuma lifted one hand to pet the five-year-old's head, whispering non-sensible, soothing words into his orange hair. "You're okay, Kyo, it's okay now, everything's all right. I'm here, and everything is fine. You will never be away from me again, I promise. I love you more than anything else in the world."

Kyo clutched his father tighter as hearing the sobs in his voice. "I won't ever leave again, I promise. I love you too, Daddy." Kazuma smiled his widest smile ever. Daddy. He was now Daddy, after all these years of missing each other; they had finally found each other.

**

* * *

****Author's Note: Very sappy, I know, but it's done and Kyo is safe and sound. Now who wants to guess why Akito was there? Anything could be right, because I don't know what he was doing there, truthfully. This will probably be the last chapter before school starts, and I DON'T KNOW WHEN THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE. I will try next week, the first week of school, but I don't know. Our house will be finished the 20th or 21st, and they start painting next week. I'm supposed to work on it tomorrow. Also, my first cousin is getting married in Knoxville, about an 1 ½ to 2 hours away on the 19th, so I'm going to busy, and we have to go school shopping this weekend when there are no taxes for my state, so the next update may be a little while, but I think I know what I'm going to do so it could in a week or so. No promised. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. You all get a BIG chocolate-chip cookie. gives cookie to all who reviewed PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: A Picture

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END! Sorry that the note it kind of long, but I need to say it.**

**Chapter Fifteen: A Picture**

Yuki watched, fascinated, as Hatsuharu showed him tricks with a string. Haru had just finished making a broom stick. He had done something he called the Cat's Cradle and the Teacup before that. The child had heard about all the bad things that the man who had kidnapped Kyo, Seth, had done. Ayame had tried to keep it from him, but he heard it anyway. He certainly didn't like Kyo, he never would, but he still didn't want the child dead. Besides, it Kyo died then Kazuma would be sad, and he didn't want Kazuma to be sad. Kazuma had been a father figure to him ever since he had started Taw Kwon Doe.

Ayame smiled at the look on Yuki's face. He would have to remember to invite the teen over more often. It made sense that Yuki would be attached to the cow now that he was little; they had been best friends for years. He hoped Haru would Yuki out of his shell and realize that it was okay to talk. The child improved, but still hadn't said any real words yet. He was like a baby who knew only how to gurgle. He was laughing outwardly, which would be a major accomplishment even if he was talking. Teenage Yuki barely laughed in front of people, especially Kyo. He had been considering asking Yuki about it even though he knew it wouldn't do any good.

Ayame was pulled of his musings, frowning. That was not a good sound. That was definitely not a good sound. The man poured another cup of tea and carried to into the other room. Yuki was still coughing when Ayame entered while Haru looked concerned. Yuki took the tea from his brother and managed to take only a tiny sip before having another coughing fit. Ayame placed his hand on the child's, feeling the rise and fall of his chest. His breathing was a little labored, but no more so than normal when you were trying to hack up a lung. Ayame coaxed him into taking a sip while coughing, which helped. His coughing stopped only a few later. Yuki's eyes were watering from coughing so hard, leaning against his brother and laying his head on the other's arm. Ayame scoped the child up, holding the small body against his chest. He knew that coughing that hard had scared the child along with no being able to breath properly.

Yuki wrapped his arms around Nii-san's neck, seeking comfort. Yuki took several deep breaths, breathing slowly. There was a rampaging fire in his throat. The child pulled back, reaching for the cup of tea. He quickly finished the tea before handing Ayame the empty cup in a demand for more. Ayame smiled, complying to the six-year-old's command. He was more than to happy to get more tea knowing that his sweet, precious little brother was truly relying on him even for the smallest things.

"You wanna see another trick?" Yuki looked over at Haru, nodding vigorously, sore throat forgotten as the teen went through an especially difficult sting trick. Ayame brought in more tea, which Yuki promptly gulped down. The man playfully shook his head as he went back into the kitchen for a second time.

Both Yuki and Haru jumped as Shigure began yelling for Ayame. "Aaya! Aaya! Guess what? Guess, guess, guess!" Ayame jumped up, his usually flamboyant personality showing through. Shigure need no more prompting. "Isuzu and her friends are coming over!"

Ayame's smiled faded slightly. "Why are we excited that she's coming over, and since when has she been close enough to someone to call them a friend?" Shigure stopped jumping up and down, frowning.

"I don't know, but Isuzu never comes over. We'll have compaaany!" Ayame simply stood there, blinking at his best friend.

dot dot dot

"Well, okay, I'm going to write." Shigure skipped off, unfazed be his friend's un-enthusiasm.

Yuki was staring at Haru, brow creased, concern shining in his eyes. The minute Rins;s name had been mentioned his best friend's face had become clouded. Hatsuharu was now sitting with his head lowered, the string limp in his fingers. He and Rin and obviously never gotten back together. He couldn't be much help to him now since he had even less of a clue about girls than he did when he was a teenager, and there was the whole being little thing. The child's face lit up, a light bulb coming on over his head. He could use being little to his advantage. It might not make Haru feel better, but at least he would know Yuki was concerned about him.

The white and black haired boy's heat had tightened at the mention of Rin's name. _I'm obviously not over you, and I don't know if I ever will be. I'll have to leave before she comes. There's no need to let everyone else know about our love life, or lack thereof. Though it would be good to see her again. It s been a while, and the only way we can get back together if we see each other. That's probably why I haven't seen her. She doesn't want to get back together. _

The teen was abruptly brought out of his thoughts as something heavy and very solid fell into his lap. Haru blinked as his best friend got settles in his lap, wrapping his arms around the young man's waist.

"Sorry, Yuki. I worried you, didn't I?" Yuki looked up and nodded. "I'll be fine. Rin and I haven't made up yet, but I'll be find. Thanks for noticing though. Just don't worry to much about it, okay?" Yuki nodded again. "Thanks for the hug; it helped. I'm gonna leave before Rin comes, sorry. I'll come by tomorrow if you want." Yuki's fact lit up again, nodding vigorously. "I might come back later today, but if I don't I'll see you tomorrow. Yuki's smile became even bigger and he hugged Haru tightly good-bye, the six-year-old part of his mind taking over.

Kyo and Kazuma entered the room just in time to say good-bye to Haru. Yuki focused his attention on the other child. He looked tired, dark circles under his eyes. Yuki boldly looked back as Kyo felt the other's gaze on glared. He knew Kyo wasn't going to do anything to him. Nii-san and Kazuma wouldn't let him. Besides, he could take Kyo. His asthma might get in the way, but was confident he could beat him in a fight. Kyo probably wouldn't even fight back today. He was clinging to Kazuma, holding tightly the man's hand. Yuki didn't blame him; he would've been doing the same thing.

Yuki sat back down at the table, biting his lip. Maybe he should ask Kyo if he wanted to color. Well, not really ask since he still couldn't talk, but he could offer them to the other child. He felt like he was getting along better with him, some nagging feeling in the back of his mind. He should try to be friendly, or at least nice. Kyo looked like he needed people to be nice him right now. Kazuma and Ayame would be happy if they started being nice to each other and getting along. Yuki knew his taw kwon doe sensei had always wanted them to get along even though the laws of nature denied it.

Kyo looked like he needed a friend. Yuki changed his mind when he looked up and saw the cat glaring furiously at him. Maybe he didn't need a friend after all. If he need one, he certainly didn't want Yuki. There was no way they could get along. Kyo hated him. Yuki left those thoughts alone and began coloring.

Yuki colored contently, thinking only of the pages in his book and his crayons. After about fifteen minutes he looked up and saw Kyo looking at his book. _Maybe he does want to color, _Yuki decided. He was about to get up and offer the crayons and book to the five-year-old when Kyo noticed the rat looking at him and glared. Yuki held his gaze, slightly indignant. _I **was** going to be nice, brat. _

Ayame came bounding into the room into the room, plopping down beside his younger brother. Yuki looked up grinning, happy to see Nii-san. Nii-san's immaturity worked to the child's advantage when playing. The man was more than willing to act like a small child. Making his brother smile was simply an added bonus.

Yuki looked down at his colored picture, biting his lip again. Ayame chuckled softly, passing a finger over the child's to stop him. Yuki looked at him sheepishly, half a smile playing across his face.

Should he show Nii-san his picture? Would he like it?

_He wouldn't like it; he would probably hate it. He would tear it up and throw it away. No, _he decided, _he wouldn't do that, but would he like it? _

Yuki sighed inwardly at himself. _Just forget about your doubts and how it to him. _

Yuki gathered the large book in his arms and tugged lightly on Nii-san's sleeve. Ayame looked up from his sewing to gaze at his younger brother. He was thankful that Yuki hadn't tugged to hard. He would've had to start sewing all over again, which was something that he desperately wanted to avoid. This was a very expensive and intricate dress that was very expensive.

Yuki ducked his head, all his doubts returning, keeping the book against his chest.

Ayame couldn't help but smiling. He was so ADORABLE! He was obviously self-conscious about something, what he didn't know. He noticed the coloring book in his arms, finally clicking in his head. "Did you color a picture?" Yuki raised his head slightly, nodding. "Did you want to show me one of the pictures you colors?" Yuki raised his head fully, a waterfall of hope and joy inside him. He nodded again, more confidant, and handed the book to his brother.

Ayame smiled at the picture of the colored animals. "It's beautiful, Yuki! Did you spend a lot of time on it?" Yuki was smiling now and nodding. "It's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. Do you want to put it on the wall in the kitchen?" Yuki's face was a ray of sunshine, shining down from the heavens to warm everyone under its rays.

Yuki ran ahead to wait on hid older, slower brother. Ayame got a piece of tape and taped Yuki's picture in the middle of the wall. Both admired the picture for a minute. It was a very simple picture; a bear, dog, and a clown dancing. You could tell a small child had done it, but Ayame didn't care. To him it was beautiful, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to post something. I didn't have any chemistry homework so you can thank my teacher for this update and unwillingness to pay attention in all my classes. It's taken me a while to write this because the only time that I do write is in class when I think I won't get in trouble for it. I'm going to try to update every three weeks, it will probably be short like this. I'm going to be moving sometime next year, maybe Labor Day weekend, so I don't know how long the next chapter will be, but I know what I'm going to do. THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! THEY INSPIRE ME TO WRITE, SO IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE, REVIEW!**

**NEXT CHAPTERS- Yuki has a bit of his own trauma, and will he talk?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Talk

**Chapter Sixteen: Talking and Formation of Plans**

Yuki went to the couch and grabbed the remote, flipping on the TV. Ayame followed him, brining his work with to, sort site beside his brother. Yuki was grinning to himself. He hadn't ever thought that Ayame would like his picture enough to pare it to the wall, or think that it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Nii-san had seen many beautiful things and had made some. Yuki looked over at what he was working on when the commercial break come on. He could tell that it was difficulty because Nii-san was concentrating only on it and nothing else. He was bent closer than he normally was when doing an order from the shop. He had been having Mine bring over the orders and Ayame would sew them at home. Yuki was usually content simply sit with him while playing with some block or coloring. Tohru would play with the boys if she had time, and usually made time if Yuki would want to do something and Ayame was extremely busy.

He had been very busy the past few days with almost ten new orders coming in everyday. Yuki knew that Nii-san had to work and if Tohru wasn't here, Kazuma would usually play with him or teach him some taw kwon doe. He didn't know that Haru had planned to come over earlier; he assumed the teen was at school. Haru had obviously skipped school, or had faked sick.

Yuki scooted closer to Nii-san to examine the intricate designs on the kimono. It was a rich red color with black stitching. Ayame was currently stitching what looked like a boar. As Ayame moved his hand, he could see the other designs on the kimono. It was going to be a zodiac design. The child could now see that Nii-san was only using the black thread for the outlines of the animals. The dog was the only one that was fully done and filled in. The snake, the rooster, and the ram were the only ones that were fully outlines. The board was about half way outline along with the rat. Ayame looked up from his work ashe noticed Yuki looking at the kimono.

"Do you like it?" Ayame chuckled as Yuki jumped, startled at the sound of the man's voice. Yuki nodded his head all the same, awe in his eyes. "You can touch it if you want to. It feels very soft and smooth." Yuki looked at the exquisite fabric, amazed that he would actually be allowed to touch it. He was afraid that simply touching it might cause something bad to happen.

Ayame could see the fear and apprehension on the gray-haired child's face. "It's okay; the cloth is meant to be touched." Yuki was still nervous about touching it, but if Nii-san said it was okay…

He hesitantly reached his hand forward and touched the deep, rich read fabric. Nii-san had been right about the fabric being soft. It was amazingly soft, beyond words for this six-year-old mind. "This is the finest silk in the world. I had to buy special thread to stitch on it and it still may mess up. This is the hardest thing I've ever sewn on."

Yuki lightly ran his fingers over the fine stitching, stopping on his won. He hadn't even known that Nii-san could make something so beautiful. It looked as if the few animals were actually moving, dancing across the kimono.

The child removed his hand in order for his brother to get back to work. Yuki went back to watching the TV while sitting at the table. After about five minutes, he decided he wanted to be closer to the TV. He could see it fine from the table, but he knew that if he moved closer he could see it even better. He moved from his spot on the floor to sit about six inches away from the television. This was much better. It hurt his eyes a little, but the slight pain was gone in a few seconds. He was there for fifteen minutes before Ayame noticed that the child had left his side. He scowled lightly at how close the child was to the TV; Yuki had always gotten headaches if he sat to close to the television set.

"Yuki, please scoot back from the TV." The man went back to his work, thinking that he problem was solved.

Yuki was scowling at the TV. He didn't want to move back; he was happy where he was. Why did he have to do what Nii-san said anyway? He was Nii-san, not his parents. He didn't have to do what Nii-san said.

Ayame guessed the rebellious thoughts his charge was having. "Yuki, did you hear me?" He heard the child huff and saw him nod defiantly. Ayame sighed inwardly, not wanting to discipline the child in any way or form. He carefully removed the delicate kimono from his lap and stood up.

Yuki was scared now. He could hear Nii-san moving his things and standing. Now he was in trouble; Nii-san was made at him. Yuki was about to scoot back, but Ayame's hands were under his arms, lifting him off the ground, and gently lowering him back to the ground about two feet away from the TV. Yuki was still scared that Ayame was going to hurt him, tears shining in his eyes. He deserved to be hit, didn't he? He had been bad and even though Nii-san wasn't his parents he was the one taking care of him.

"It's okay, Yuki. I'm not mad at you, and you're not I trouble, but you need to talk, okay?" Yuki blinked, nodding, as a tear rolled down his cheek. He wasn't in trouble? Nii-san wasn't made at him? That was good, and nothing to bad had ever come out of talking with him.

Ayame gently wiped away the tear, calming the child. "If you sit that close to the TV, you're going to get a headache. You always do, even when you're a teenager. I know you don't want to listen to me, and I feel kind of odd telling you what to do, and even though I'm your older brother, I need you to listen to me. If it were any other situation you wouldn't have to listen to me, but since I am taking care of you now like a parent would, I need you to listen to me. I'm only going to tell you to do something and expect obedience, if doing that something will hurt you. Sitting that close to the TV gives you a really bad headache. Your head a little right when you moved closer, didn't it?"

Yuki nodded guilty, feeling horrible. He had gotten a headache when he sat down, and he had one now. Ayame was using the gentlest voice he could and petting the child's hair. "I don't really like telling you what to do, but I will, and scold you, if it keeps you from getting hurt, okay?" Yuki nodded, tears welling in his eyes again. He was so horrible. He should've just listened to Ayame. Why was he so stupid and useless? All he ever did was cause trouble for those around him. The child knuckles his eyes, trying not to cry as he reminded himself that Nii-san wasn't mad at him. He leaned against the man, still rubbing his eyes.

Ayame gathered his younger brother in his arms, now realizing why he had been so weepy. He had thought the child would be angry about being told what to do. He had expected scowls and angry pouts, not tears. There were probably some insecurities coming to the surface, but he suspected that the cause for tears was more from being sleepy than anything else.

Yuki's small arms wound around the man's neck, resting his head on Nii-san's shoulder. That felt nice, resting here in his arms. Nii-san wasn't mad at him and loved him.

"Are you sleepy?" Ayame felt a very small nod against his shoulder, smiling. He stood up without another and headed to the child's room. Yuki was content to lay against him at first. It was when they got to his room and Ayame put him on the bed that it clicked. He was being put down for a nap. He didn't need a nap; he wasn't a baby. Six-year-olds didn't need naps. He sat up in bed, a very determined scowl on his face and a slight pout.

Ayame stopped and looked at him, a light smiled on his face. "I though you were sleepy." Yuki shook his head but made no move to get up from the bed. "I'm not putting you down for a nap, if that's what you're thinking. I just thought you might want to lay down and rest if you were sleepy. You don't have to sleep if you don't want to."

The child considered this. He didn't have to sleep if he didn't want to? He was very tired, and what Nii-san said made sense. It probably would be good to lie down. Actually, lying down sounded like a very good idea. It was only a few seconds before the child was asleep.

Ayame laid a light blanket over him, tucked him on, and kissed his forehead before leaving the sleeping child.

"Rin, what are we doing? Why are we at Shigure's?" The black-haired teen didn't answer the rooster. She walked up to the house and knocked, knowing that soon she would have the answers she had search for so long.

Author's Note: This has been finished for a little over a week now, but I didn't have time to type it up. I have about half of the next chapter finished so it hopefully won't be to long before the next update. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**NEXT CHAPTER: Rin's plan is revealed, Yuki and Kyo bond, and Yuki comes to a turning point. **


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Talking

**Chapter Seventeen: Talking**

Rin excused herself after all the pleasantries had been made and the conversation had dulled. They had all been surprised to find that Kureno was the friend she had talked about, but didn't think much of it after a couple of comments.

She knew where the child's room was from previous visits to the house. He was the answer to all her questions. Akito had promised to tell her the answer if she brought the child to him. She had no idea what Akito had in mind for the child and didn't care. She was willing to do anything to get what she wanted.

He was still sleeping soundly. Good, she thought, that will make this so easier. She didn't expect much trouble from him anyway. He still wasn't talking so he wasn't going to yell for help. Kyo-kun was downstairs with the adults. There was no one to interfere. She walked silently across the room and opened the window. It was the only way out without a chance of being seen. She took the rope out of her purse and flung it out the window after securing it. Yuki stirred as a cool breeze blew into the room. Rin couldn't help the fluttering of nerves in her stomach as the mouse opened his eyes groggily, looking for the source of his cold. His eyes focused on her standing beside the window.

Yuki was up in her arms before his sleepy mind could process anything. Why in the world had Rin picked him up? Maybe Nii-san had sent her up to get him. He didn't notice they weren't going downstairs until the cold hit full force in the face. He opened his eyes again, scowling darkly, as he fully woke. She was going toward the window and the rope. A rope? Why was there a rope going out the window? Why were they heading toward it? He didn't want to go outside. Outside led to very bad things like the main house and Akito. He was not going outside. He kicked his legs back, heels connecting with Rin's stomach. He heard her grunt, but her grip only tightened. The six-year-old whimpered as Rin pinched him hard. Yuki immediately stopped struggling as tears stung his eyes. "You're not going to give me an trouble. If you do, you'll be getting much more than a little pinch. Akito is going to give me my answers."

Yuki's heart stopped at the head of the family's name. He didn't care what Rin did to him as long as it prevented him from seeing Akito. "Grab a hold of the rope and start climbing down. I'm going to be watching you." Yuki nodded, obeying, while trying to think of a way to get Nii-san's attention, he had to get his attention…

He didn't hear Rin jump to the ground, or her running footsteps behind him. Yuki cried out as she hauled him up by the arm and backhanded him. Rin didn't pick him up this time, simply dragging him by the hand. Yuki struggled against her, a heavy weight pressing against his chest. He had to do something. He had to do something now. He wanted Nii-san. He needed Nii-san. Nii-san was inside, and couldn't hear him walking. Without thinking another second, the child opened his mouth and screamed.

"Nii-san!"

Rin froze in her tracks, whirling on her cousin, backhanding him again. Since when had the child been able to talk? She threw him to the ground, covering his mouth. Yuki struggled against her, kicking and clawing, feeling no remorse for any pain he was causing her. He had to get to Nii-san.

His foot connected hard with ribs and his fist finally got her square in the eye as she grunted and rolled off him. He scrambled away, screaming for his brother over and over again.

Meanwhile, Ayame and Shigure were being their normal selves. They were being a bit quieter as not to wake Yuki. Kyo glared at them. Didn't they know they were grown-ups? Frustrated, he got up and headed to the doors to go outside to block out the noise. He was about to close the door all the way, but Shishou yelled for him. He sighed and went back, looking at his father expectantly. He smiled as he thought of going back to his father. There was no surrogate or adoptive father anymore. It was simply dad.

"Kyo, leave the door open so I can hear you if you yell." The five-year-old resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Why would he yell for anything? He nodded, obedient to his father's wishes. He sat on the edge of the porch, dangling his feet over. He could still hear the adults talking, but he couldn't make out the words. It was still light out with an overcast sky. Kyo glared lightly at the clouds. He really didn't want it to rain. Kyo stretched out on the wood. Maybe he would take a nap. He had been a little sleepy for over thirty minutes, but hadn't felt like sleeping yet. Just as he was almost asleep he heard something, something like a scream. He frowned, huffed, and opened his eyes. Kyo sat up as he heard the scream again. He still couldn't hear what the person, he thought it was a boy, was saying. He frowned deeper as heard the scream again, and he finally heard what they were screaming: Nii-san. This person screamed the same word again. Kyo scowled again, jumping off the porch. The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it. Once it clicked, he immediately ran back toward the porch, yelling for his dad on the way.

"Dad, Yuki-kun's hurt! He's yelling for Ayame-kun!" He didn't wait for them to come out as Yuki's yells got louder. He sounded terrified. Kyo knew what it was like to be trapped somewhere, only wanting someone to comfort you, but knowing that it wasn't going to happen. He automatically stopped as his father's stern yell reached his ears, whirling around as Ayame and Kureno ran past him.

Yuki was still terrified, kicking and clawing with all his might. He could remember his taw-kwon-doe, but wasn't in the right position to do any of them. He yelled in pain as Rin's fist connected with his cheek. He had managed to throw her slightly off balance before so the full force of the punch didn't reach him, but it was enough to bring the small child to sobs. "Nii-san! Ayame! Help! Somebody!"

He was cut off as Rin covered his mouth and nose. Yuki assumed she would take her hand off in a minute, but she firmly kept it there. Yuki's lungs were screaming for air, trying to draw in air that simply wasn't there. Rin smiled, relieved as his kicking and punches became mere pats. The brat has finally shut and was being cooperative. She never heard anyone come up behind her.

Yuki's eyes fluttered close, but he immediately opened the. He had to stay awake, he had to keep fighting. His eyes closed, and this time they didn't open. He couldn't force them to open. He was dimly aware of some sort of pressure being removed from his mouth, but he was simply to sleepy to care. He knew he had been scared before, but he couldn't remember the reason. He heard voices around him, but he didn't know who they were.

Ayame was frantic. Kureno was restraining Rin as Shigure, Kazuma, and Kyo made their way through the woods to the foursome. Yuki was laying limply on the ground, barely breathing. He knew his heart had stopped at the site of Rin on top of Yuki smothering him. He gently shook his younger brother. "Come on, Yuki, wake up. You have to take up. You're breathing, just keep breathing."

Yuki focused on the voice nearest him and the hands on his shoulders. Nii-san, his brain supplied. He knew he needed to open his eyes. Nii-san needed him to open his eyes. He was saying so.

"Open your eyes, come on, open your eyes, I know you can do this. You're so strong, you're a strong little boy. You can do this simple thing, just open your eyes!"

Yuki very slowly opened his eyes, brain still groggy, but he had to stop Nii-san's worrying. The first and only thing he saw was Ayame's concerned face. "Yuki?" The child looked at him, raising his arms in a demand to be held. Ayame's face split into a huge grin, gladly giving into the child's demand.

Yuki leaned his head on his brother's shoulder as everything came back to as more and more oxygen went back into his lungs. It was amazing that he didn't have an asthma attack. Ayame was holding him tightly, rocking back and forth on the spot.

They were moving! Why? He didn't want to move, he didn't want to go anywhere! "Stop!" he yelled, panicked. Ayame immediately stopped, staring at the child in his arms.

"What's wrong? Does something hurt?"

A lot of things hurt, but not because Ayame had moved. "Where are you going? Why are we moving?" Ayame knew he shouldn't have been surprised by Yuki's scared tone, but he was.

"We're just going back to the house, back to home. It's okay, Yuki. You're safe now. No one is going to hurt you. Hatori is going to came and back sure everything is really okay with you," Ayame said soothingly while rubbing the small of the child's back. Yuki thought about this for a second before nodding and placing his head back on Ayame's shoulder.

The tears didn't start until they were back inside the house with cups of hot chocolate in front of them. Yuki was just set his cup back on the table before hiding his face and bursting into sobs. These weren't quit, little sobs. These were huge, loud, hiccupping sobs that shook his whole body. Ayame held him closer, cradling the small body to his chest. Yuki clung to his brother with all his might, fright and relief rushing through him. He didn't want to think about how close he had come to facing Akito again. He knew he wasn't ready for that. He didn't think he ever would be. Rin could've killed him tonight. He could've died, but instead he was safe, snuggled in his brother's warm arms.

Yuki finally pulled back from him, smiling. Ayame smiled back wondering at the sudden change in the child's mood. "I'm talking. I can talk, Nii-san. I CAN TALK AGAIN!" Yuki laughed as he realized this and flung his arms around the man's neck, still laughing. Ayame laughed along with him, realizing for the first time that night, that he had talked. Yuki was talking again. His adorable, amazing, sweet, little brother was talking again!

What made it all the better as everyone realized that Yuki was talking again, having been to concerned or afraid for this sink in earlier, was that his first word had been to yell for his brother.

Author's Note: Completely corny and sappy I know, and not really up to usual standards, but in order to simply hopefully have a D in chemistry I, unfortunately, had to start paying attention in class, which cut a good hour of my writing time every day. I also started writing again on one of my original stories for a while, and then I started a Twilight fan fic. SORRY FOR THE DELAY!! It's better than last year though, and I'll try not to have such a long space between updates this time, but no promises. READ MY TWILIGHT FAN FICTION!! I just posted it a couple of days, and if you've read Twilight please go read it. If you like vampire and haven't read Twilight, go read it. It's awesome! THANKS FOR MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! I have 149!! I only need one more to have 150!!! In only 17 chapters!!!!! THANKS AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Bonding and Ice Cream

**Author's Note: Kind of long note at the bottom, sorry.**

**Chapter Eighteen: Bonding and Ice Cream**

Yuki stretched slowly, still unwilling to open his eyes. He could sleep in, couldn't he? He didn't need to go to school, and his bed was just so comfy and warm. Yuki curled back on his side, snuggling into his pillow. Yuki frowned slightly as he heard a chuckle. Who was chuckling, and why was he or she chuckling? Didn't he know another word besides chuckle to describe that sound? What about giggling, or laughing? Deciding to ignore it and stop those thoughts, the child burrowed deeper in his covers and pillow. He was going to stay here as long as he wanted; no one could make him move.

Someone was shaking him. Why was he being shaken? "Go 'way." He heard another chuckle. The person wouldn't leave.

"Yuki, get up. I know you're awake; you've been awake for a while." Yuki scowled into his pillow at his brother. Why was Nii-san waking him up?

"No." Now Nii-san was laughing.

"You can't stay in bed all day. You need to get up, eat, and move around. We have to leave in about an hour so you have to get up and get ready." Yuki furrowed his brow. They were leaving? Where were they going? He knew Nii-san had told him, but couldn't remember where. Sighing, defeated, he rolled over and opened his eyes to meet the amused gaze of his older brother.

"Where are we going again?" Ayame smiled, containing his excitement. It had been a week since Yuki had first started talking, but Ayame still wanted to jump around and sing every time Yuki said a word.

"We're all going to the store so Tohru doesn't have to, remember? After that, depending on how much time we have left, we are going to go get ice cream." Yuki smiled at the possibility of ice cream. He was still terrified of going outside, but Nii-san had promised that he wouldn't leave his side. Yuki wasn't going to allow to even be an option. He knew Nii-san wouldn't let anyone hurt him, but he couldn't help being afraid of going outside.

Yuki sat up in bed and lifted his arms in a silent demand to be picked up, surprising them both. Ayame swung the child over his head before settling Yuki on his hip. Yuki was laughing now with his arms around the snake's neck in a hug. Ayame almost literally skipped down the stairs. Yuki shook his head wondering how Ayame could be so energetic.

"Good morning, Yuki. Are you feeling okay about going outside today?" Yuki looked at Shishou and Kyo, who was seated in the man's lap, and shook his head.

"I'm scared. Do you think there'll be a lot of people?" Kyo nodded at that and twisted around to look at his father. Kazuma shook his head.

"There will be come people, but I don't think there will be a lot of people. There's usually not that many people at the store at nine in the morning. Nothing is going to happen to either of you. You know Ayame and I won't let anything happen to either of you. Don't wander away," he said, suddenly stern. "If we can't see you, we can't protect you. Both of you need to stay close, understand?" Both boys nodded as Ayame came back in with a bowl of cereal for Yuki.

Half an hour later, both boys were dressed and nervous. Neither of them were completely comfortable with going outside, but they were desperately running low on food and neither man was willing to leave the children alone with Shigure. He was still asleep and would probably sleep for most of the day.

The store was only a few blocks away. The day was beautiful, sun out, and a slight breeze. Yuki was clinging to Nii-san's hand practically glued to the man's side. He wasn't going to leave his side until they were back home and inside. Kyo was even more scared than he. The orange haired child had almost been in tears when they left and only the promise of ice cream and his father's comforting had convinced him to come. He was now high in Kazuma's arms with his head burrowed in the crook of his neck.

It didn't take very long to reach the store. Yuki looked around, almost cutting off the circulation in his brother's hand, before he decided that he didn't see anyone immediately who he thought might hurt him. It mostly seemed to be women, some old, and some with young children. He did see a few men, but they didn't look scary or anything. Ayame sighed in relief as Yuki finally loosened the death grip on his hand. He glanced over at Kazuma and Kyo. Kazuma had somehow managed to set Kyo on the floor. Kyo, for his part, still looked terrified and seemed to be trying to hide in Kazuma's clothes. If only he had brought a camera. He could do so much teasing and blackmailing later!

"Come on. The quicker we get this done, the quicker we all get ice cream, and the quicker we get home. Okay?" Both boys looked at Kazuma, who was obviously in charge, and nodded. Kazuma purposefully started down the aisles, grabbing things he thought they needed. After the first two aisles and wondering aimlessly for a few minutes, the foursome stopped in the middle of the store completely at a loss as to where anything was, or even remembering anything they needed. Kazuma sighed and looked over at Ayame. "Did anyone make a list of the things we needed?" Ayame shook his head. Yuki and Kyo both pulled a face that clearly said,

"What? You think we made a list? You're nuts."

"So, what do you do?" Kazuma shrugged in response to the younger man's question.

"I guess we could just go up and down the aisles and look for things that we might need. That'll take a while, but I can't remember anything we need. We should've made a list." Ayame nodded his agreement, though he didn't think it was a very big deal. It wasn't going to hurt to spend a little more time that they had planned looking for food. As long Yuki and Kyo both stayed calm, everything would be okay.

"We need cereal," Yuki piped up slightly swinging Nii-san's hand. He knew no one in the store was going to hurt him. Everyone looked like kind mothers or grandmother. Even though his own mother hadn't been the nicest to him, all of these women were engrossed in their own duties or children to pay him any attention. Now that he knew he was safe, boredom was setting in. Grocery shopping was boring. Why couldn't he have stayed at home and done something fun?

"We need milk and eggs. Oh, and rice." Kazuma nodded trying to remember all that.

"Do we have any paper and pen? We're going to forget this in five minutes." Ayame shook his head, but smiled widely an instant later.

"Ta-da! Oh wonderful technology! I'll write everything on my cell phone!" Yuki sighed slightly and shook his head. Ayame, being his usual self, had said this very loud and caused the people near them to turn and look. Ayame wasn't paying attention as he typed everything into his cell phone. Yuki was slightly put out as his brother's hand had been taken away to type, but he simply gripped a handful of Ayame's coat. After five minutes they had a list complied and ready to go. Ayame put his hand back down, and Yuki immediately grabbed it. He didn't think anyone in the store would hurt him, but he still wanted to hold Nii-san's hand.

For the next ten minutes Yuki amuses himself by looking at all the things on the shelves, but that was boring. He could only look at food for so long. Kyo was a little ways in front of him. Yuki knew Kyo was getting bored too; he was swinging Kazuma's hand just the same as he was swinging Ayame's simply for something little to do. Both children remained quiet and well behaved for the next minutes, but after that they were both thoroughly bored with grocery shopping.

"Are we almost done?" A little part of Yuki was telling him to be patient and to stop whining, but it was only a very small part. Besides, it was only the second time he had asked.

"Yes, almost. We'll be done in a few minutes. I know this is probably boring to you, but we need food." Yuki sighed loudly.

"This is the most boring thing I've ever done in my life. I know we need food, but why couldn't I stay at home? I could've done something fun." The six-year-old would've crossed his arms, but that would've meant letting go of Nii-san's hand, and he just wasn't ready for that yet.

"You never know when Shigure is going to be up, we didn't want to wake him up, and there was no one to watch you. I'm not going to leave you at home by yourself." Yuki sighed realizing he was going to be bored until they left. It was another twenty minutes before they were finally out of the store with two very bored children.

"Can we get ice cream now?" Kyo looked expectantly up at his dad, pleading with his eyes.

"Yeah, can we, can we, can we, can we?" Ayame and Kazuma laughed at the excited child. Yuki blushed lightly and ducked his head.

"Yes, we're getting ice cream even though you don't need any sugar. You're hyper enough as it is." Yuki shrugged at this.

"That's because I got bored." Ayame gripped the child's hand again, repositioning the bags.

Kyo wanted Dad to hold him, but he knew that was impossible with the bags in his arms. The rat currently had a handful of the man's clothes and was pressed tightly against his side. The ice cream shop was only a couple of blocks away, but it felt much longer as more people came out into the street. What if someone tried to take him? He didn't want to get kidnapped again.

Kyo let out a huge sigh as they entered the shop. Kazuma and Ayame sat their bags down at a table and took the children to the counter to choose which flavor of ice cream they wanted. It took almost fifteen minutes, but Yuki finally decided on chocolate ice cream with fudge and chocolate cookies crumbled on top, and Kyo peanut butter ice cream with peanut butter pieces in it, chocolate cookies crumbled on top, and caramel topping. Kazuma and Ayame were both wondering why they had agreed to give them this much sugar.

Kyo was happily eating his ice cream, wondering how it could taste so good and looking out the window when he paused with the spoon midway to his mouth.

Outside on the street the man didn't stop. He didn't pay attention to the orange haired child in the ice cream shop, froze with terror. He walked leisurely, not paying anyone attention. It took him only six seconds to pass the window, but it would take Kyo much longer to get over seeing him. The child jumped when Kazuma laid a hand on his head. "Kyo? Are you okay?"

Kyo launched himself into his father's arms. Kazuma was his dad in all the ways that matter. His biological father didn't matter. Why had seeing him outside made him so scared and upset? Forget about him, he told himself, focus on Dad, the dad that matters, focus on him holding you. "Kyo? Did you see someone outside?" The child nodded against his shoulder.

"My biological father. He walked by the window. He didn't see me." Kazuma hugged his son tighter and rubbed his back. Kyo slowly relaxed as Yuki and Ayame looked on. Yuki still remembered how he had felt when his parents had shown up for a surprise visit. He hadn't thought about he problems the other child had with his biological father. Fifteen minutes later Kyo had turned around on Shishou's lap and was finishing his ice cream. It was almost soup, but he didn't care. It was still cold and still full of sugar. Sugars that were rapidly coursing through his blood stream, and sugar that Kazuma was quickly going to regret giving him.

As they left the shop and headed home Yuki and Kyo were swinging off their guardian's hands, jumping, skipping, and generally being two small children who had just consumed a large amount of sugar.

"Nii-san, Nii-san, Nii-san! Don't you loooooooooooooooooooove ice cream? I love ice cream. How could anyone not love ice cream? I mean, ice cream is just the best thing in the world. I don't see how anyone could not love it."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes! Everyone most love ice cream," Kyo piped in. "If you don't like ice cream then you're not…. you're not… well, I don't know what you are, but you're not sane. You're stupid if you don't love ice cream. Ice cream is the best thing in the world. Daddy, do you think ice cream is the best thing in the world?" Kazuma glanced down at his son, smiling.

"Of course I do! How could I not, especially after the convincing argument you've made?" Kyo smiled widely, jumping as they walked the last half block home. Yuki was in about the same state, chattering on about anything that came to mind as fast as he could. Once the house was in site both children released the men's hands and run inside to torment Shigure.

"Shigure! We're hoooooooooome!" Yuki ran screamed while running through the house searching for his cousin. Shigure popped up in the kitchen, a surprised and amused look on his face.

"Yuki-kun? I do believe Aaya is rubbing off on you." Yuki stopped his running and grinned at him.

"Did you know that ice cream is the best thing in the world? Oh my gosh, what would happen if there was no more ice cream? Kyo-kun, what would happen if there was no more ice cream in the world?" Yuki could barely comprehend his own question. No more ice cream? That was ridiculous. There would always be ice cream in the world. It was to yummy, and cold, and delicious, and sugary for it to no loner exist.

Kyo seemed to be contemplating the answer to the question very seriously. Then, inspiration hit. You could see the light bulb click on above his head. "Everyone would be sad, and then…" Yuki looked anxiously into the other child's eyes, knowing that this answer could his world, his life. "I think the world would end." Yuki nodded, thinking, as Kyo smiled. Then, suddenly, Yuki was hugging the other and they were dancing around the room much the amusement and surprise of the adults.

A few minutes later both children stopped mid-twirl, puzzled expressions on their faces. When had they suddenly agreed to get along? What had possessed them to hug and twirl through the house professing their love for ice cream? They both considered this for about two seconds before deciding that it didn't matter and continued their twirling.

The first ten minutes of this was cute and amusing, but after that all the adults were starting to get annoyed with the children's loud talking, and now, singing. "Aaya-kun, you know I deeply love you, but what in the world possessed you to allow Yuki-kun to have that much sugar? Not that it isn't adorable, it is, but they're both so loud." Shigue was almost shouting simply to be heard over the children that were now upstairs. Ayame sighed.

"It was the only way we could get them to agree to go to the store. Your sleeping patterns are too odd for us to feel comfortable leaving them here." Shigure nodded.

"True, but why so much ice cream? Why all the extra stuff?" Ayame shook his head knowing that his friend didn't expect a real answer.

Meantime, Yuki and Kyo were both having the time of their live making up a song with words that rhymed. "Once was a man, and he was fat…"

"Then he fell into a vat-"

"In the vat, he found a hat-"

"In the hat there was a bat-"

"The bat was fat and he loves cats-"

"The cats hate bats and love to hate-"

"That doesn't rhyme! The point is to rhyme!" Kyo rolled his eyes. It wasn't the first time something hadn't rhymed in their song. Yuki ignored it since they were both getting bored with the song and getting tired. The duo ran back downstairs holding hands. Yuki settled down on the floor as they both began coloring, the sugar slowing wearing off.

Yuki stopped coloring briefly and looked over at the cat wondering why he had ever disliked him in the first place. It wasn't because of who he was; it was because of the stupid Zodiac story they had all grown up with.

Ayame came to check on the children, but had to leave immediately so his laughter wouldn't wake the slumbering children. Both had fallen over on the table sound asleep. "Are they both asleep on the table?" Ayame nodded, still laughing. "We should at least move them so they're laying down. They won't be able to move their necks if they stay in that position." Neither children stirred as the men settled them in a horizontal position.

"Let's just hope they're still friends when they wake up," Ayame muttered as he left the room.

**Author's Note: I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!!!!!!!!! You all know by now how erratic I am with updating, and the update every three weeks didn't happen. I had to focus on school and actually pay attention in class, most of the time, but one of my original stories captured my attention and I've been working on that. This chapter is extra long though! Longer than what I've been doing anyway. It's almost 3,000 words! Yes, cheesy, sappy, Yuki/Kyo bonding. The song idea is actually something my younger sister and one our cousins did when we were younger and still do on occasion. **

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!! Gives all reviewers ice cream, cookies, and the most delicious brownies you've ever tasted I hope that helps make up for the delay.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS GIVE ME FUEL TO WRITE! AND ANY AND ALL SUGGESTION ANYONE HAS!! I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! I'm on Christmas break so I have time to write, but I NEED IDEAS AND REVIEWS!! SO REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Sick

Chapter Nineteen: Sick 

Kyo sat up and surveyed his sleeping companion. He didn't know when it happened, and most importantly why it happened, but happen it did. He no longer felt any animosity for Yuki. He no longer had a desire to bet him up every time the met. He just wanted to play games now. He wanted Yuki to like him, to want to play with him. He wanted a playmate, a friend. He wanted Yuki for a friend. The old zodiac story about the rat tricking the cat didn't matter anymore. It was just a stupid, old story. Kyo smiled widely to himself, but it quickly turned into a frown.

What if Yuki still hated him? What if nothing had changed for him? Why should Yuki want him for a friend? He couldn't be somebody's friend. The last time he had tried to be a friend to someone she had died, and it was his fault. Kyo tried to stop the tears from filling his eyes and spilling down his cheeks. The child covered his eyes, suddenly very sleepy again. It had been stupid to think that Yuki would ever want to be his friend short of getting amnesia.

"Kyo?" The cat jumped and almost fell off the couch as Yuki spoke. "Kyo, what's wrong? You're crying. Should I get Shishou?" Kyo desperately shook his head whie attempting to stop his tears. Yuki sat down beside him, wondering what in the world he was supposed to do now. He had never been good at comforting people. "I… I don't know what to do to make you feel better. Maybe I should go get Shishou; he'll know what to do. Are you hurt? Do you feel bad?" Kyo shook his head to all this as Yuki frowned. "Kyo, you can tell me what's wrong. We're friends, aren't we?"

Kyo uncovered his red, puffy eyes and stared, amazed at Yuki. Had he just asked if they were friend? Kyo tried to talk. Yuki's face crumbled as he slid off the couch and began to eave the room. "Yuki, wait, I'm sorry! I want to be friends, I really do. I didn't say anything because you surprised me." Yuki had stopped, and was now looking hopefully at the other child. "I," Kyo started quietly, "I didn't think you would want to be friend with me. That's why I was crying. I wanted to be friends with you, but I didn't think you would want to, and I can't be a good friend although I want a friend."

Yuki seemed to consider this and nodded. "Okay, I'll be your friend." Kyo smiled widely. A friend. He had a friend now. He could really be a friend with Yuki, not like he and Kagura had been friends. He could only hope their friendship would carry over when they were turned back into teenagers.

Two hours later, when Tohru came home, she was met with a new sight. She knew that Kyo and Yuki had bonded over the ice cream, and she had hoped it would continue even though she assumed she was wrong when she walked into and saw Kyo and Yuki standing in separate corners, arms crossed, scowling. Both boys looked over at her, but quickly turned back to stare at the wall. She had no idea what they had done to be put in the corner, but had every intention of finding out. Kazuma was in the kitchen pouring himself a drink. "Hello, Tohru. I assume you saw Kyo and Yuki?" She nodded. "I am happy to inform you that they are friends now." Tohru immediately smiled and clapped her hands.

"This is wonderful! I hope they're still friends when they are turned back into teenagers. Do you think they will be?" Kazuma shrugged.

"I hope so, but we'll just have to wait and see." Tohru nodded again. She really wished they would stay fiends. Neither of them had ever realized how truly alike they were. Even though Akito had no right to change them, it seemed to be turning out for the better. A thought occurred to her suddenly, she asked,

"Why are they both in a corner?" Kazuma smiled ruefully.

"They had a fight. No, nothing like that, no fists. Friends have fights; they fought. Neither of them listened to me when I told them to stop yelling and try to work it out calmly. They both yelled even after that, hurt each other's feelings disobeyed me even more, so I put them in separate corner for twenty minutes. They have ten minutes left. Ayame told me when he left that if need be, I was to punish Yuki, and he told Yuki that also. I didn't think I would need to, but I was obviously wrong. I think Yuki might be having a little separation anxiety. This is the first time he's been away from Ayame since he was turned into a kid."

Tohru thought for a minute. "Maybe that's why he's misbehaving. He's missing Ayame, and he's probably scared Ayame won't come back." Kazuma agreed with her as they went back into the living room where the boys were still staring at the walls. The scowls were gone from their faces shoulders slumped. Tohru couldn't help but feel a little sorry for them. They both looked bored out of their mind and incredibly sorry.

Indeed, they were both very, very, very sorry that they had fought. Staring at the wall was the most boring thing either of them had ever done. Why in the world had they started arguing anyway? Neither could remember the reason, even if their lives depended on it. "Kyo? Yuki?" They both turned to look at Shishou. "Are you ready to apologize to each other?" Both boys nodded. Tohru smiled as they apologized and came to sit on either side of her. She hugged them both, laughing. They squirmed at being held so tightly, but they boys didn't really mind the hug. They didn't get to see Tohru very often because of her work schedule and school.

"Daddy, is anyone coming over today?" Shishou looked up from his newspaper surprised.

"I don't think so. Why are you asking?" Kyo shrugged and leaned against Tohru as she worked on her homework.

"I was just wondering. I thought I heard Shigure say something about someone coming over."

"He didn't mention anyone coming to me, but I suppose there's a possibility someone will come. Were you wanting someone to come?" Kyo shook his head and yawned. He didn't know why he was so sleepy. He had already taken a long nap not that long ago. "Are you tired?" The child nodded against Tohru's arms, eyes already closed. "Do you feel bad, Kyo?" The three other occupants of the room turned to look at him. He didn't answer as Tohru felt him lean even more against her.

"I think he feel asleep." Kazuma knelt beside the child and pushed his bangs away

"He's got a fever. I wish he had told me he was feeling sick." Kyo moaned and opened his eyes as he felt himself being picked up. What had possessed someone to move him? He had been very comfortable snuggled against Tohru. Why in the world did he have to move? He wrapped his arms around his dad's neck and snuggled against him, instantly going back to sleep.

Kazuma frowned as Kyo went completely limp in his arms. What had caused him to get so sick so fast? Maybe it hadn't been fast. Kyo had accepted him as Dad, but he still wasn't one to admit he felt bad, or to complain. The five-year-old woke again as Shishou placed him on the bed.

"Daddy." Kazuma gently shushed him and brushed his sweaty bangs off his forehead. "Why do I keep moving? I want to sleep. Why can't I sleep?" Kyo was crying now, exhausted and miserable.

"I know; it's okay. You can sleep now. I'm going to call Hatori to come. He probably won't have to wake you up though. Just go back to sleep." Kyo made his years stop and focused on his dad's hand petting his hair; he was asleep in seconds. Kazuma left the room and ran into Ayame with Yuki cradled in his arms in the hallway. "Is Yuki sick too?" The man nodded, sighing.

"Tohru said Kyo was sick. I guess they've got the same thing. Are you going to call Hatori?"

"That's what I was on my way to do." Ayame nodded and went past him to get Yuki settled in bed.

**Author's Note: Okay, I obviously didn't update regularly. I never seemed to be able to type something up. This has been written for a long time. THE STORY IS ENDING SOON!!!! I might end it next chapter, I dunno. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I'm on spring break so I could possibly get another chapter up this week if I get a lot of REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	20. Chapter Twenty: Sick II

**Chapter Twenty: Sick**

Ayame placed the cool clothe back on his little brother's sweaty brow. Hatori was checking on Kyo first because his fever was high than the silver-haired child's lying under his older brother's watchful eye. He worriedly looked at the small child as he groaned in is sleep. What could've caused both children to get so sick so suddenly? He hadn't even gotten a chance to see the children playing! Tohru had come to sit with him for a while to share the good news about the boys' friendship. Only Tohru's reminder to him that Kyo was sick also stopped him from running into the other child's room and squeezing him half to death.

The snake looked up as the door opened and a very worried Hatori entered to knell by Yuki's side. "Hatori?" The doctor grunted, but held his hand up. Ayame wanted to scream at him, but knew that wouldn't make the examination go any faster. Yuki groaned again in his sleep as Hatori prodded his stomach. Ayame smoothed the child's sweaty hair back while Hatori rubbed at his own eyes. "Hatori?" Ayame repeated worriedly. He didn't like his friend's actions. "What's wrong? Do they have the same thing?"

The doctor sighed and looked at the small form lying beside him. This was going to be hard. How could he cure them without causing any more physical or psychological damage?

"They both have the same thing, but it isn't anything that I can easily fix. I'm still not entirely sure what the problem is; however, I think this has something to do with the medicine in the shot Akito made me give them. I know a way to heal them, but I'm not sure it's worth the risks."

"What are the risks? What do you mean? How serious is this? What exactly is going on?" The dragon rubbed at his eyes again.

"I would prefer to only explain it once so let's move Yuki to Kyo's room. It'll be easier for me is they're both in the same room anyway. I promise I'll answer all your questions once Yuki's settled in Kyo's room." Hatori sighed in relief as Ayame picked up the child and exited the room. He gathered Yuki's bed things and followed his best friend.

Kazuma looked at the pair questionably, but remained silent, all of his attention focused on his sick boy. "Did he tell you what's wrong with them?" Ayame shook his head to the softly spoken question while recovering Yuki's small body. Once Yuki was settled both men turned to Hatori, concerned expressions on their faces.

"They're sick from whatever de-aged them; I don't know if Akito intended for this to happen, or if it's a complication. I won't lie to you about this. It is really serious. I won't know how serious it is until I check the blood samples I took and find out what exactly was in those shots. For now, they're fine, but you **must** keep their fevers down. I have a theory as to what's wrong, but I hope I'm wrong."

"Why?" Kazuma immediately asked. "Why do you hope you're wrong?"

Hatori hesitated. This was the part he didn't want to tell. "If I'm right, then this is affecting their brains and the damage could be permanent."

"What kind of damage?" Ayame was clutching Yuki's hand. This couldn't be happening, not now, not when he was finally healing from all the damage Akito had inflicted.

"It could damage their motor skills, like walking and talking. If I'm right, and unfortunately, I think I am, I can stop any damage from happening, but there will be a lot of risks involved. The medicine I would need to give them can also damage them permanently. It could cause them to loose their hearing and sight. It could also put them in a child-like state for the rest of their lives. They would have the mentality of a small child; none of this is good, but if I'm right about it affecting their brains, they'll die if it isn't treated. I know you probably have questions, but I really need to go run these tests so I can start treatment," Hatori turned to go, but looked back as the foursome, suddenly overwhelmed. "Everything will be fine, I promise." There was no way he would allow those two to die.

**Author's Note: It's short, I know, but this is how I want the chapter to be. This was supposed to be posted a week ago, but my laptop charger fell apart, literally, and I didn't have a charger until yesterday, but then fanfiction wouldn't work. So… yeah. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	21. Chapter 21: Recovery

**Chapter Twenty-One: Recovery **

"Onee-chan?"

Tohru jumped, yelled, and dropped the bag of rice in her hands, but opened her arms an instant later for Kisa to jump into. "Kisa-chan! I didn't know you were going to visit." Kisa stepped back from her as Hatsuharu entered the room and picked up the unopened bag of rice.

"Hatori told us Yuki and Kyo are sick. Are they any better?"

Tohru looked at the taller's worried face and shook her head. Kazuma had told her how sick the boys were, but she couldn't believe it. They were dying and there were no good alternatives or treatments. If it was affecting their brains then, essentially, it was a death sentence. "I think Yuki and Kyo are the same as when you talked to Hatori-san. We all just have to wait for Hatori-san to finish running the tests." Kisa squeezed Tohru tighter. She had never been close to Kyo, and she wasn't really close to Yuki, but it was still terrifying to think that they might die soon.

"How are- I mean, are Shishou-san and Ayame-san handling this okay?" Tohru simply shrugged.

"I don't know. How are any of us supposed to handle this? I-it shouldn't be real. There's not reason these beautiful, bright, vibrant, wonderful kids should die so suddenly and senselessly." She laughed at herself then. "I shouldn't be so morbid. We don't know anything yet. We just have to wait."

* * *

Ayame pushed the child's hair off his sweaty brow, mind focused only on Yuki. He knew what Hatori had said, he had heard it, but he didn't really believe it. It was too horrible to be true. Yuki moaned in his sleep again and squirmed. Ayame didn't freak out this time because Yuki hadn't been staying silent or still for very long. Hatori had said this was good, that Yuki's body was trying to fix whatever was wrong. He had thought Yuki was going to wake up a couple of times, but he never had. Ayame didn't even look up when someone knocked on the door. 

Haru entered the dark room silently and sat beside the bed, across from Ayame. Yuki didn't look that bad for potentially having a fatal infection. He was pale, sweaty, and breathing heavily, but that was just how he looked when sick. "Hatori-san called and said it would be about another half hour before he can tell us anything." Ayame's head had snapped up at the mention of his best friend, but returned to Yuki when Haru had finished. What was he supposed to say? Should he tell Ayame how worried he was? That probably wouldn't help his cousin any, but was there anything that would help him?

* * *

Everyone could hear the phone echo through the silent house. There was no second ring. The other six occupants could hear Tohru politely answer the phone. It as only a minute later when she sat the phone back in its cradle, but still no one talked. Ayame and Kazuma had both come down and were looking at the teen who had fallen to her knees. 

"It's bad, isn't it?"

* * *

Dr. Hatori Sohma walked quickly through the main house, determined to get the answers he needed. He almost didn't knock when he came to Akito's room; however, he knew he would get nothing without some decorum. 

"I need to see Akito-san. Now." Kureno looked faintly surprised to see the doctor.

"Akito isn't taking visitors right now. You can-"

"I need to see him now. Yuki and Kyo are dying." Kureno's eyebrows shot into his hairline, and he eyes become dinner plates.

"What? What happened?"

"If you let me see Akito-san, I will explain everything." Kureno looked at him for another second before turning. Hatori followed him, but stopped as the other man knelt at the head of the family's side and quickly explained the situation. Akito motioned Hatori forward to join Kureno on the floor.

"I know they're dying; I can feel it. They're not going to die. This is just a side effect of being little."

"A side effect? How do know they won't die?"

"There are two shots in the box over there. Kureno, get it. Give this to them and they will be fine. They'll be fine if you don't give them the shots; it's just vitamins." Hatori clenched his fists and reminded himself that hurting Akito would only make matters worse.

"The infection is attacking their brains. How will they be fine with no treatment?"

"It's just part of the first shot they received. They should wake up tomorrow sometime, and then you'll have to deal with to miserable, cranky, insubordinate children. Leave now, or I will make sure that Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun are more miserable.

Hatori took the shots and left, but he didn't believe a word out of Akito's mouth. This couldn't just go away. How was he supposed to explain this?

* * *

The stared at him, stunned. "Akito-san told you this?" Ayame asked. 

"Yes, though I don't believe him. I'm going to give them the shot anyway before I go back to the lab to see what treatment I can come up with."

"So nothing's changed? They're still sick, and you don't know why."

"Yes."

Shishou remained silent as he went back to the boys' room. Ayame rubbed his face and resumed his watch over Yuki while Hatori gave Kyo the shot. He glanced up as the orange haired child cried out in his sleep. Ayame held Yuki's hand and stroked his hair with the other while saying nonsense soothing words as Hatori administered the shot. Yuki yelled also, but was soon silent again. Both men settled back and tried fruitlessly to distract themselves.

The night was endless, consumed with doubts and fears though ever so slowly the boys' temperatures were coming down. When the sun finally began shining through the windows and birds started chirping, the boys were hovering around 102 degrees Fahrenheit; still high, but no longer dangerous. Hatori was amazed and confused at the improvement. An infection of the brain doesn't just go away. He examined both again, drew more blood, and left to run more tests.

All the members of the zodiac had been told about the children's sickness, and most of them had spent the night at Shigure's, including the parents of the younger ones. None of them had gone to school.

Tohru was trying to keep busy and to stay positive. Their fevers were down! That was good news! Maybe Akito-san had been telling the truth and the infection would pass. Maybe everything would be fine in a few days.

* * *

"Will Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun really be all right? Hatori-san made it sound really bad." Akito snorted at his companion. 

"Of course they will be. Are you doubting my judgment?" Kureno was used to Akito's icy glare.

"No, of course not, but-"

"No buts. We're not discussing this any longer." Kureno simply turned away, silent.

* * *

"Onee-chan?" Tohru turned to the girl beside her. "Was Akito-san right about Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun?" 

"I hope so. Their temperatures have gone down, and Yuki-kun is breathing better. Maybe Akito-san is right."

The day passed even more slowly than the previous night as the boys slowly improved. It was almost a complete twenty-four hours after Kyo had gotten sick when the small neko slowly opened his eyes.

Kyo immediately wanted to close his eyes back to sleep even more. Every inch of him was on fire. He wanted Daddy! He wanted Daddy to hold him and to make it all better. Where was his dad? It took him only a second longer to find his dad next to him. He tried to get his attention because Kazuma was talking quietly to someone that the child couldn't see. He tried desperately to say "Dad," but all that came out was a pitiful moan.

Kazuma didn't think anything of the moan from the bed and only quickly glanced over before turning back to Ayame. It took half a second longer for his brain to register what he had seen. "Kyo?" He completely abandoned Ayame and came closer to his son. "Kyo, can you hear me?" Kyo tried to nod his head, but everything just hurt so much. "Someone call Hatori!" He snapped back to his son, as another groan was heard, but much louder this time.

Kyo closed his eyes as his dad petted his orange hair though he was soon forced to re-open his eyes. Kazuma smiled, fighting back tears, as his beautiful child opened his eyes and focused on him with a scowl etched on his face. "I know you want to sleep more, but I need you to stay awake until Hatori can come examine you again." Kyo didn't question how a drink was suddenly at his lips as he sucked greedily at the straw, finally stopping the fire in his throat. He actually managed to nod this time when his dad asked him if he felt any better.

It took the sleepy child several minutes to adjust to the dimness of the room, and to realize that Daddy was crying. Tears sprang to his own eyes as his throat protested against the two syllable word. "Daddy?" His father's eyes immediately found his.

"What?" Shishou's voice was thick, more tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Why cry?"

Kazuma smiled and wiped at his face. "I'm happy that you're better. You've been really sick, and no one knew what to do to make you better." He didn't need to know that he had been close to dying. "You'll get better now, so don't worry. Yuki-kun's been sick too, but he's awake now. You're both going to be fine."

**Author's note: Neko means cat, unless I have the translation wrong. Sorry if I do, but I meant cat. Okay, I'm not a big fan of this chapter, at all, but there it is. My apologies again. Those who reviewed know I had trouble writing this, and it shows. I think it was so hard partially because one of my friends has AIDs, and I'm still dealing with that, and he's going to die. I think it was a little too close to this situation. I'm working on the next chapter already, and I'm going to try to finish this in the next couple of chapters. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	22. Chapter 22: Orders

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Orders**

Sohma Kazuma took a deep breath, rubbed his face, and counted to ten. He once again reminded himself that Kyo was still sick and didn't feel good, that he was acting like a brat because he was sick; yelling wasn't going to help the situation any though he was extremely close to doing exactly that. Hatori had examined them, and concluded that somehow the infection had gone away. It was either the vitamin shots, or their body's immune system fought it off. Whatever the reason, it was gone, and the boys were out of danger, however, they were still achy and feverish. Akito-san had certainly been right about dealing with two miserable, insubordinate children. Kyo and Yuki had been challenging Kazuma and Ayame on every request and order. Both men were at the end of their ropes, and desperately didn't want to punish two sick, little boys, but couldn't see an alternative. Both boys had been threatened already with time-outs in different rooms, but neither believed the threats and continued to run around the house.

"No, put me down! I wanna play!"

"You told me fifteen minutes ago that you felt miserable, and now you're running around. The body aches are not coming and going that quickly. You have to stay in bed to get better; I told-"

"I am better. I'm all better. Put me down, so I can play."

"I am not putting you down, and do not interrupt me. I have told you numerous times to stay in your bed, I have been staying with you, but you keep getting out of bed to play. You're still too sick to play, and you are going to stay in bed whether you like it or not."

Kyo's mouth dropped open. Why was Daddy being mean when he didn't feel good? "Daddy, why are you yelling? I'm sick. You're supposed to be nice to me' cause I'm sick." Kazuma's annoyance faded the tiniest bit at Kyo's softly spoken, forlorn words while trying to determine if the child really meant what he was saying, or if he was just trying to get out trouble.

"Yes, you are sick. That is why I told you to stay in bed, so you can get better. You have to rest and stay in bed, so you can get all your strength back. After you're well, you can play as much as you want. I was not yelling at you. My voice was not any higher than it normally it is. I was lecturing you." Shishou pulled the covers under Kyo's chin and snuggly tucked in him for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"But it's boring in bed, and it seemed like it was yelling." Kyo pouted, upset. He hated it when his dad yelled, or whatever he wanted to call it, at him. He knew he was supposed to stay in bed, but it was sooooooooooo boring in bed.

"I was not yelling, but I told you ten times to get back in bed, I put you in bed, and yet you still got out of bed. You deliberately disobeyed me."

"What's that mean?"

"It means that you did something that you knew you shouldn't do."

"So even though I knew I wasn't supposed to do it, I did it anyway?"

"Yes, that's what it means." Kyo looked down and turned over on his side.

"Are you going to punish me?"

Kazuma seriously considered not doing anything to the child at his pitiful voice. "Yes, you knew perfectly well that you were doing something you weren't supposed to be doing."

"Do I have to stand in the corner again?" he whined.

"No, because you have to stay in bed. You're not allowed to talk for twenty minutes unless it's to tell me that you feel worse, and you have to stare at the wall behind you. If you argue, it'll be half an hour." Kyo scowled and turned over, arms crossed under the blankets.

Fiver minutes later, Ayame entered with a protesting Yuki in his arms. Kazuma couldn't help but smile as he heard Ayame giving the rat the same speech his had just given his own son. "Has he been running around too?" The long-haired man looked over at him and nodded. "Kyo's in time out for another ten minutes for the same thing. I'm hoping he'll fall asleep." He heard Kyo humph. Ten minutes later, Kyo was almost asleep, and it only took a little coaxing from his dad for the sick child to fall asleep.

"I thought they were supposed to be better in a couple of days. It's been over a week, and it's been almost two months since they've been little." Ayame's worried voice was quiet.

"Hatori is still working on something that will cure them. I think we have to wait on Akito-san's word to turn them back into teenagers."

Sohma Hatori still had no idea how the children's brain infection had disappeared, and why they were still getting fevers and aches. He had been trying to see Akito, but the head of house was seeing no one but Kureno. He doubted Akito would give him any answers, but he needed to at least try. It would be another week before Akito allowed Hatori in with new orders.

Kyo and Yuki had been getting better little by little, but even after two weeks they still had a fever off and on. Ayame, Kazuma, and even Shigure were ready to pull out their hair. Yuki and Kyo would feel a little better, play, and then feel ten times worse. It took over fifteen minutes to give them a little dose of medicine, and almost an hour to get them to stay in bed. Tohru and Haru were helping as much as they could, but the children didn't listen to them any better than they did their guardians. The rat and mouse were sick of being little and asked several times a day when they were going to be teenagers again.

"Yuki, for the hundredth time, I have no idea hen you will be a teenager again, okay? That's up to the head of the family. When he's ready to turn you back, I'm sure he'll send Hatori. If you get back in bed, I'll bring you a big bowl of ice cream, okay?" Yuki smiled and happily ran up the stairs to his room.

Two days later, Hatori knocked three times on the door with two shots in his medical bag. He had wanted to see Akito, but he wanted answers, not orders to turn the kids back into teenagers. No explanation, nothing except for two sentences:

"I want them to be teenagers. Go now and give them the shots."

He said nothing about any side effects, or if they needed to stay asleep like when they were turned into children. He had brought along something that would put them to sleep for several hours just in case.

Kyo was the first to spot the doctor, but said nothing. He really wanted to be a teenager again, but he felt like he was going to be sick at the thought of getting another shot. He looked away as Shigure and Ayame greeted him in their usual fashion. Kyo buried his head in Daddy's chest, body already tense. He heard Hatori sit down next to him and adress his father. "Kyo?" He refused to look up. Kazuma tried again to get the child to lift his head and loosen the grip on his shirt, but Kyo was stubborn. Suddenly, the sharp, harsh smell of alcohol invaded his nose.

"No, please don't get me a shot. I'll be a kid for the rest of my life. Please don't give me a shot." The child didn't notice that his tears had began spilling down his cheeks. Kazuma rubbed his lower back in small circles and held him tighter while Hatori swabbed the cat's upper arm.

"Kyo, I want you to listen me. This shot is not going to make you a teenager. You should barely feel the medicine going in. This is going to help you go to sleep for several hours; I'm going to give you a shot to make you a teenager after you're alseep. This shot isn't going to hurt much at all." Hatori thought he had proved his point, that it would make the child feel better, but he was sorely mistaken.

"It's still going to hurt! I dont wanna a shot!" Kazuma tried to divert his attention again, but it didn't work. Hatori ignored the child's protests and gave him the shot, gripping his arm firmly. Shishou held him even tighter and petted his hair, trying to comfort both of them. Even though he had seen millions of tears for a variety of reason, it still hurt to see Kyo crying because he was in pain.

Kyo didn't move even after the band-aid had been put on his arm. He only curled further against Daddy and focused on his hair being stroked as the sedative began taking control of his small body. "Daddy, can we go to my room? I wanna go to sleep." Kazuma lightly kissed the top of his head, carefully gathered his son, and walked up to the room while Hatori administered the shot to Yuki. Once in the boys' room, Kyo wouldn't let go.

"Honey, everything's fine, just let me tuck you into bed." Almost asleep, Kyo slowly shook his head.

"You... stay. Sleep with... me."

As much as he loved Kyo, and he would die for him, he really didn't want to lay down right now. Regardless, he settled both himself and Kyo in the child's bed as Ayame walked in with Yuki snuggled in his arms and Hatori close behind. The doctor waited until Yuki was settled in bed to start speaking. "I don't know if the sedative was necessary, but I wanted to be safe. I don't know Akito's reasons for wanting them to be teenagers again, but this was his order. They should be teenagers in the morning. I don't know what this will do emotionally. They'll probably still want to be held and cuddled like they have been for over two months until their teenage emotions come back."

"So all we can do, again, is wait?"

"Yes."

"What good has any of this done? I don't think the kids have resolved many of the their insecurities or issues. Was this just some sort of torture from Akito?" The doctor shrugged to the older man's questions.

"I disagree with you though. They have resolved numerous issues. Kyo's calling you Daddy now, isn't he? Your relationship has been strengenthed, and Yuki... well, Yuki is simply more secure now. He's let you help him, and he's learned that it's okay to accept help. He's learned to love and to be loved. He's given you a second chance, Ayame. I doubt Akito expected anything good to come of this, but most things have been good. They boys are actually friends now."

"Yes, but we don't know that any of this will stay true when they're teenagers again. Kyo probably won't want to call me dad."

"Maybe not at first, but I think how well they cope with everything will depend on how you handle it. Just be there for them I suppose, even though that sounds kind of cheesy, but it's what they need. Even as teenagers, they're going to be need stability and support. We're simply going to have to wait." Ayame leaned back and got comfortable.

"We're going to be the Kings of Waiting when this is over with."

**Author's Note: The delay is not my fault this time! My computer had virtually no memory space left, only 455 MB left, so I've spent two days trying to delete everything I can't live without, and somehow, Word got deleted. I've proof read this, but I don't know how well I did. There won't be an udate for probably about two weeks because I won't have internet next week to post anything, and I'm going on a trip later. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST ONE!!! THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! This is the most reviews I've gotten for a story, ever. Also, THERE WILL BE NO SEQUEL. I can't get a sequel finished before school starts, even if I had one planned. Anyway, thanks again, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	23. Chapter 23: Healed

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Healed**

Pain was the first thing that registered in his sleepy mind. The second thing was that he desperately wanted Nii-san to come and make him better. The third thing was that he felt very... big. It was only then that the previous day came rushing back to him. Akito had finally ordered them to be turned back into teenagers. At least that explained the aches currently racking his body. Slowly, he began stretching out his fingers, wrists, arms, legs, feet, and toes. It wasn't until after he had stretched everything that he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was his brother's smiling face. "Afternoon, sleepy head. Are you sore?" It felt normal to have Nii-san push his hair off his forehead until he remembered that he was no longer six-years-old. Blushing slightly, he nodded his head. A part of him wanted to desperately move away, but that would require him to actually move. "I'll go get you some medicine. I'll be right back." Yuki didn't say anything as Ayame stood and left the room. He closed his eyes once more, slowly stretching again while trying to clear his mind. Yuki needed to wait until he was more awake to sort through all the jumbled emotions and desires running rampant in his mind.

Shigure stumbled into the kitchen just as Ayame turned to leave with water and pills for Yuki. Kazuma and he had begun getting worried when almost twenty-four hours had passed and both teens were still sleeping. "Shigure, I need you to call Hatori. He wanted to know when Yuki or Kyo woke up."

"The sleeping beauties are finally awake?"

"No, only Yuki is. Kyo was still sleeing when I left the room. Don't forget to call Hatori!" Ayame heard his friend mumble something in response, but ignored him as he went up the stairs. Yuki was trying to turn onto his side, but wasn't having much luck with it. His face was slightly red, eyes squeezed tight, and the arm he was supporting himself with was shaking.

Yuki let his body relax when he felt arms supporting him. He had only wanted to lay on his side because his back was hurting; the teen had assumed he would able to do this. He had wasted what little engergy he had and now only wanted to go back to sleep. Nii-san obviosuly had different ideas though. Instead of placing back down on the bed like Yuki wanted, he was now sitting halfway up with one strong arm behind his back while the other one was pressing something small and round against his mouth. "Yuki, open your mouth. This will help with the pain. I've got some water so you can take the pill." Yuki opened his eyes at this. Why couldn't he just so back to sleep? If he was asleep then he wouldn't know he was pain, so problem solved. He tried telling Ayame this, but all that came out was a slight rasp. Ayame took his chance and placed the pill in Yuki's mouth. Yuki's eyes widended slightly; he hadn't wanted to take the pill. Before he cold do anything, a glass of water was being placed against his lips. "Swallow the pill and then you can back to sleep." Yuki had no idea why he wanted so badly to not take this pill, but if it was the only way he would be allowed to go back to sleep...

Ayame smiled as Yuki took a sip of water and swallowed. He didn't understand why the rat had been resisting, but once the pill was swallowed Yuki pushed slightly against his arm. Ayame helped Yuki onto his side and tucked him in again. Yuki snuggled into the covers and was alseep within moments. Ayame didn't move his eyes when Kazuma spoke. "How's he doing?"

"Okay, I guess. He's really sore and in a lot of pain, but beyond that I think he's fine physically. I have no idea how he's doing mentally. Has Kyo woken up yet?"

"He did for a minute while you were out of the room, but fell right back asleep." Ayame didn't comment as he watched his now teenage brother sleep.

It was several more hours before both boys woke again. Hatori had come by again why they were sleeping and said what had seemed to become a manta: "Just wait." Ayame and Kazuma had vowed to kill the next person who said that to them.

Kyo was the first to awaken this time and the first one to talk. "Dad?" Kazuma's head shot up from the book he was reading, a huge smile stretching across his face. He was finally awake and talking! Kyo had still called him dad!

The teen was now regretting that choice though.Where had dad come from? Kazuma was Shishou not dad. His dad had abandoned him. Why had he called Shishou dad? He remembered being little and everything that had happened in the past weeks, but he was sixteen now, not five. He wasn't supposed to call him dad; that had only been appropriate because he was little. He wasn't little anymore, so he couldn't call him that, right?

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore and thirsty. How long have I been asleep?"

"About thirty-two hours. I'll go get you something to drink." Kyo nodded slightly, still sleepy, and confused. Why had he wanted Shishou to pick him up and carry him downstairs? _I'm not little anymore. I can't be thinking like this. I can't call him dad. That'll just bug him._ Kyo forgot about his own confusion as he heard Yuki talk from the other side of the room.

"I feel better. I'm still a little sore, but it's not bad. It feels like I ran too much, and I'm really confused."

Ayame didn't cease stroking the soft hair under his fingers. "About what?" Yuki's brow crinkled.

"What your doing feels good, but I'm too old for it. I'm sixteen, not six. I-" he blushed and looked away-"I keep wanting you to hold me, but that's stupid. I'm too old for that." Ayame smiled and shook his head.

"Yuki, you're never too old for a hug, or to be held when you don't feel good. Besides, it's going to take a little while for you to get used to being a teenager again. You've been six for almost two months. All of those impulses aren't going to magically disappear. You had to get used to be little, remember?"

"Yeah, I felt stupid sitting on your lap."

"Exactly, but you got used to. Now, you have to get used to being a teenager, but I'm afraid you're going to have to get used to hugs. I'm not giving that up," Yuki rolled his eyes though he was a little happy about that. He really didn't want to give up being hugged either.

Kyo had heard Ayame's explanation about getting used to being a teenager again, and that explained many of his confused feelings, but that did nothing to solve the dad issue. Was he really ready to call Shishou that? What about his own biological father? He didn't consider that man his father; he hadn't for a very long time. He always referred to him as he biological father, but did that mean he was willing to accept a new dad? What if Shishou decided to abandon him alos because he thought being a father was too much responsibility? _He hasn't left you yet, has he? You've been calling him Dad for a while, and he hasn't left yet. You love him. He's your dad in every way but blood. He didn't tell you to stop when you called him dad earlier. Just try it again._

The cat slowly drank the large glass of water his surrogate father had brought him. Kazuma was watching the teen carefully. He had a feeling that Kyo was beginning to regret calling him dad earlier. The orange-haired teen was now simply holding his glass, staring off into space. He didn't even notice when Kazuma took the glass out of his hands. He gently shook the youth's shoulders to snap him out of his revere. Kyo jumped and looked over at him. "Do I get to know what you were thinking so hard about?" Kyo blushed and looked away while shrugging his shoulders. Kazuma hadn't expected anything else. "Was it about calling me dad?" Kyo didn't look at him, but he immediately tensed. "It's okay if you want to call me dad. I'm sure your confused, but I like being called Dad. It's totally okay with me for you to call me that." The man smiled as his boy slowly turned around to look at him.

"Are you sure?

"Positive. I'm not going to leave you, or change my mind about anything. I would actually love it if you called me Dad." He held Kyo's gaze, smiling slightly, until the teen nodded several minutes later.

Kyo still wasn't sure about this whole Dad business, but it felt right to call Shishou that. "Dad?" Kazuma wanted to cry; this was better than he had expected.

"What?"

"I need to go to the bathroom, and you're blocking my way." He laughed and stood up, offering his hand, which Kyo gladly took once he actually tried to stand. It felt like he was a hundred-years-old.Kyo declined his father's offer of help in the bathroom assuring him that he capable of managing on his own. Kazuma made sure his son made into the bathroom and closed the door before letting his emotions take over. Everything had turned out for the better; Kyo had finally accepted him as a father. After all those years of missing each other, after not connecting or relating for so long, they were now finally a family. They were finally father and son. Kyo knew that someone would always be there for him, that there would always be a pair of arms in the middle of the night to run to even if he thought he was too old for that. Kyo knew that he would always have somewhere to run to, somewhere to call home, someone to call Dad. He had finally accepted that he was loved, that he deserved to be loved.

* * *

Yuki endured Hatori's examination again as he waited for Kyo to return from the bathroom. He really needed to go, and Kyo was taking an impossibly long time. "You're fine, Yuki-kun. You'll probably be sore for a couple of days, and you're going to have mixed up emotions for a few days, but you'll be fine." Yuki nodded tensely. 

"What's taking Kyo-kun so long? I need to use the bathroom." Ayame smiled at his petulant tone.

"He's not taking a long time; he hasn't even been in there for a minute yet."

"Well, I need to go really bad."

"Okay, think about something else."

"I can't think about something else! I'm about to wet myself!"

Ayame laughed and shook his head. "Are you going to continue being friends with Kyo-kun?"

This distracted Yuki from his growing full bladder. "I don't know. I haven't thought about it. I don't hate him anymore anyway. It depends on how he acts towards me, and you only distracted me for a second. I still need to go the bathroom really bad. Can my brain my affected by being little? I can't remember any big words."

Hatori answered him from the other side of the room. "Yes, it'll take a little while before all of that comes back. It's going to be a nightmare to catch back up in school."

"How did you explain that? I don't remember what you said."

"You both had a severe case of mono and things just kept popping up, so you needed to stay out longer. Hatsuharu and Tohru did some of your work and turned it in so no one would get overly suspicious."

"Okay, but- Yes, you're back!" Yuki tried to jump out of bed, but encountered the same problem that Kyo had had. His body simply would not move faster than a crawl. "No, I have to move fast! I need to pee!" Yuki blushed at his whiny tone, but he couldn't help it. He really need to go. He accepted Ayame's help down the hall, but refused to let the man enter the bathroom. Ayame went back into the teen's room and sat on Yuki's bed. He could tell that Yuki was still confused and adjusting, but he knew that everything would be fine. He didn't know why he knew this, but it was true. Everything was going to fine. After everything Yuki had went through, after the abuse from Akito, the indifference from their parents and himself, Yuki was going to be fine. He seemed to have risen above all that. He was strong; he was struggling. There would be more bad times, they were unavoidable, but Yuki knew that he had someone to depend on. He had someone who was going to be there for him no matter what. Despite his flamboyant and loud personality, and sometimes the truth of his words were lost in the volume at which they were spoke, he knew they were true. Yuki knew his brother loved him, and that Nii-san would never leave him again. He would never be ignored again. Words were good things. Words were power that he would now gladly wield. Words would set him free, not cage him. He needed people to help him figure everything out, but he knew that he could also stand on own two feet. He hadn't deserved Akito's treatment, and nothing of what Aktio said was true. The world was not all blackness. There was light shining through to destroy the blackness. His world was not black, and it was not full of black words. He didn't deserve a black world and would never believe again that everything was hopeless. He had someone who would help him, who would love him, and as long as he had that, he knew he could make it.

* * *

Yuki and Kyo were now back in their respective rooms at Shigure's hiding from everyone downstairs. Almost all the members of the zodiac had come over for a Welcome Back To Normal party for the two boys. Both thought this was ridiculous. Everyone else saw it as a reason to have a party, especially Shigure and Ayame. Having a serious Ayame was always a sight to hold and a relief from his usual demeanor, but, honestly, they all missed the loud Ayame. Yuki was glad to see his brother acting like his old self. He did need bis brother serious sometimes, but he didn't want Nii-san to ever change. 

The noise from downstairs reached his ears and he knocked loudly on Kyo's door. Neither of them had said much to each other, but Yuki was sick of tip toing around each other. He wanted to knew where they stood. He barely heard the invitation to enter as Ayame and Shigure broke into song. Sighing, he opened the door and entered. "Did you decide hiding up here was better too?" Kyo glanced up from his manga.

"There's no way I'm staying with all those idiots. You're brother's back to normal and with Shigure. It's safer to stay up here." Yuki laughed.

"True."

An awkward silence settled over them as Kyo tried to focus back on manga. Yuki took a deep breath, deciding just to say it. What was the point in stressing over it? No matter how much he stalled, or thought about it, Kyo's answer wouldn't change. "Are we still going to be friends? Or at least friendly? What do we do now that we're both teenagers again?"

Kyo was surprised to say the least; he had been wondering the same thing, but Yuki had never been one to blurt something out like that. "I don't know. Do you want to be friends?" Yuki shrugged in response.

"I'm not sure, but I don't hate you anymore. I don't even dislike you anymore. It wouldn't really be too horrible to be friends, would it?"

"I guess not, but are you sure you want to be friends with me? I haven't changed that much. I still have a temper."

Yuki smiled at that and looked down at his hands in his lap. "I know, but I don't want things to be they way they were before. We had fun being friends when we were little. I don't see why we can't continue. Of course, we're still going to fight some, but everyone fights."

"I still swear I'm going to kick your ass one of these days."

Yuki laughed loudly at this. "Sure you are. I'd like to see you try."

"Okay, we'll try now." Both boys were up in an instant hands and fists flying as they exited Kyo's bedroom and went down the stairs in a heap to interrupt the party both grinning and laughing at the insults.

Ayame and Shigure stopped singing as the boys fell into the room fighting. Ayame and Kazuma exchanged a defeated look. It seemed some things would never change. Ayame grabbed Yuki while Kazuma grabbed Kyo against both boys' protests.

"What ya' do that for? We were having fun!" Kyo yelled indignantly.

"Fun?" Kazuma repeated. "You were fighting each other."

"Yes, fun," Yuki replied. "He said he could kick my ass, and I was just about to prove him wrong." He was glaring at the cat, but it was ruined by the huge smile covering the lower portion of his face.

"In your dreams, girly boy." Kyo was grinning just as widly while trying unsuccessfully to get out of his father's grip.

"Is that the only insult you know? It's gotten rather old, don't you think?" Kyo started to reply, but was cut off by his father's yelling voice.

"WAIT! So, you two are friends?" He looked down slightly at Kyo. Kyo looked across at Yuki still smiling.

"Yeah, we're friends, right?"

Yuki smiled, relaxing in Ayame's grip. "Yeah, we're friends."

* * *

It was another two weeks before Yuki and Kyo were allowed back to school with all of their work completed. Tohru had been helping them around the clock along with a tutor had Ayame and Kazuma had hired. Their classmates and teachers were mistyfied to see the two getting along so well, but no one complained. It was nice to see them in such good moods. Most could tell that something had changed in two of them, but no one could put their finger on exactly what. They seemed obviously happier, but there was something else, something deeper that only showed through in their eyes. 

Hana seemed to be able to sum it up best one day while talking to Tohru.

"Their waves have changed. They're still odd, but there's something else now, something better. They're happy. They know that they deserve love, and that they are loved."

**Fini.**

**Author's Note: And that's it. That's the end. I would like to thank all of the reviewers for sticking with me for over two years. It's hard for me to think that I've been working on this for over two years. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAD STUCK WITH ME!! I hope this lived up to your expectations, and if your read Loveless CHECK OUT my Loveless story, Always. This is my most successful story to date, and one last time THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! This wouldn't have been possible without all of you.**

**Bledding Black Rose**


End file.
